


Broken Down and Built Back Up

by tale_to_tell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Abusive Alastair (Supernatural), Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Alastair (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bad Parent John Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel lives out in the woods, Child Abuse, Child Death (ONLY IN NIGHTMARES), Creepy Alastair (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester Whump, Domestic Violence, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jack, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injured Dean Winchester, Jack is Dean's son, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Miscarriage, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, True Mates, Werewolf Castiel (Supernatural), Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Jack, Werewolf Sam Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 55,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: Castiel ran through the woods, his paws leaving deep marks in the dirt. He followed the crying and eventually burst through undergrowth and bushes into a clearing.A young child, maybe four or five, sat in the grass, bawling. Castiel immediately shifted to his human form and approached the child. It looked at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. Castiel crouched next to him. The boy was a Werewolf, Castiel could tell. Castiel emitted soothing pheromones, and the boy calmed."What's wrong?" Castiel asked. The pup sniffed and rubbed at his eyes with dirty hands."My omega-daddy is hurt and won't wake up." The pup sobbed, and Castiel's world froze.Castiel lived far from society, content with the fact that he would likely spend the rest of his life alone. The chance encounter of an omega and his young pup running for their lives changed that.
Relationships: Alastair/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 446
Kudos: 1900
Collections: Supernatural





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Castiel tugged a large branch into his work shed. It was quite heavy, but it would make a wonderful figure with time. Castiel spent much of his time carving and woodworking out in his work shed. He liked that he finally had the opportunity to indulge in his hobbies.

Castiel had moved out to the forest almost seven years ago. Previously, he'd worked in a city nearly six hours away. Castiel had spent long, laborious days in the city. He'd worked with his brothers in their family's popular and successful firm. Well, when it still had been popular and successful.

Castiel grimaced. It wasn't often he thought of his old life, back when got no sleep and no enjoyment out of life. Settling here, far away from the toxic society, had been very good for him. He'd gotten out while he still could and taken his savings with him. Castiel could live contentedly and isolated for the rest of his life. It was perfect.

Castiel started sawing into the large branch. He'd taken up woodworking since arriving, and over the years he'd come to be quite good at it. Castiel sold his products down in the local town every month or so, but that was mostly to earn money for necessities. Castiel liked to be self-sufficient, and though he had an impressive sum in his bank account, Castiel had no desire to spend a cent of it if he could avoid it. That money was not well-earned.

The townspeople of Creekside easily accepted Castiel's mysterious presence. They were even friendly to him. It was usually the townspeople who bought his carvings or bartered with him. That was just the way it was.

Castiel paused his sawing to adjust the branch. A faint cry had him tensing. Castiel scented the air, but found nothing. He listened for another moment, but no other sound was produced. Castiel looked back to his work; it just had been a bird or some creature.

The cry came again, louder, and Castiel shifted to his wolf form and ran out of the shed, towards the noise. It was purely instinctual. Castiel could scent another being out in the forest, and he was going to find it.

Castiel heard the cry a third time, very near and to his left, and he whirled around to the noise, his paws leaving deep claw marks in the soil as he did so. Castiel burst forth from bushes and undergrowth into a wide clearing. His eyes darted around, searching for the crying creature. He caught movement, and then stopped at the sight.

A young child, maybe three, sat in the grass, bawling. Castiel immediately shifted to his human form and approached the child. He was thin and small and covered in dirt and leaves. His hair was shaggy and brown, and his skin was pale. The child looked at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. Castiel crouched next to him. The boy was a Werewolf, Castiel could tell. Castiel emitted soothing pheromones, and the boy calmed.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked. "Did you get lost?" Some outdoorsy people enjoyed hiking in these forests, though usually not so close to Castiel's house. The pup sniffed and rubbed at his eyes with dirty hands.

"My omega-daddy is hurt and won't wake up." The pup sobbed, and Castiel's world froze. He tasted the air once more, finding the sharp, metallic tang of blood. The boy stood suddenly and took off. Castiel immediately shifted and followed behind easily. Children were slow to run to begin with, but in his wolf form is was extra easy to keep pace with the child as it ran through the woods.

The child dropped and Castiel nearly ran him over. He slid to a stop, his paws kicking up dirt. The boy hovered over a prone figure and clutched desperately at the figure's shirt.

"Daddy." The child cried. Castiel shifted once more and moved to observe the figure. The omega was unconscious and clearly malnourished. His bones stood out and he had dark bags under his eyes. The omega was also beaten, badly. Blood dripped from his lips and bruises marred his skin.

"Daddy!" The boy wailed and pressed his face against the omega's chest. Castiel kneeled down and brushed his hand against the omega's forehead. He frowned at the heat he felt. Gently, he pushed the boy away and slipped his arms underneath the frail body. He lifted the omega easily, and carried him bridal style. The pup was immediately clutching desperately at Castiel's leg and whining.

"It'll be okay." Castiel soothed, adjusting so he could bend down and speak directly to the child. "I'm going to help your daddy, okay?" The boy sniffled once, then nodded his head.

"Okay," Castiel said, "follow close behind me." He started off in a quick pace, still careful to make sure the pup was with him. The omega in his arms stirred but did not wake. He was much lighter than he should have been. Castiel returned to his house and entered it quickly. He put the omega down carefully on the guest room bed. The pup began to climb the bed in attempt to join his father. Castiel lifted him.

"Thank you." The boy whispered, tucking himself in to the omega's side. Castiel left briefly to get a first aid kit, and then he began to care for the omega's injuries. Castiel had to remove his shirt and pants to care for him completely, but he left the omega's boxers on and he was quick to cover his legs with a blanket. Even more bruises covered the omega's torso, and Castiel grimaced. There were large and dark, some in different stages of healing. Clearly being beaten was not a one time thing. Castiel pressed gently along the omega's chest, feeling for breaks. Besides the bruises, the omega's abdomen was okay. His arms were bruised and cut, and there were prints matching that of a large hand's wrapped around the omega's thin wrist. His left shoulder was angled awkwardly, and Castiel had to swallow the sickness building in his throat.

"What's your name?" Castiel asked the pup.

"Jack." He said quietly. "Will my daddy be okay?"

"Yes." Castiel replied, trying to keep the uncertainty out of his scent and tone. "What's your dad's name?"

"Daddy." Jack answered. Castiel frowned and shifted, eyeing the pair thoughtfully.

"What do other people call your dad?" He tried instead. "Do you have another parent?" Jack swallowed and tears began to pool in his blue eyes.

"Yes." He whispered. "He's mean." Castiel pushed back the angry and protective urges that started to press against his chest, lashing and burning.

"What does he call your omega-dad?" Castiel asked.

"He calls him slut."

Castiel had to fight back a growl. It was definitely not the time.

"Okay," Castiel said carefully, "does he call him anything else?" Jack bit on his lip thoughtfully.

"He calls him Dean sometimes." Castiel nodded and tried to grin.

"Thank you, Jack, that's very good." Castiel praised, and the little boy's scent sweetened.

"Jack, I'm going to have to fix your dad's arm." Castiel continued. "It will hurt him, but I promise that it'll help him. You're going to have to brave for him, okay? Can you do that?" Jack nodded vigorously and pressed into the omega's, Dean's, side. Castiel moved to hold Dean's arm and shoulder, then, without hesitation, he pressed the arm back into the place. It popped back in, and Dean jolted up suddenly, crying out. Jack let out a cry too and hugged Dean.

"Daddy." Jack sobbed. Dean looked around, eyes darting wildly. He focused on Castiel, and then the air was going sharp with fear and aggression. Dean jerked away, shoving Jack behind him, and snarled, his fangs extending and eyes flashing omega-gold. Castiel moved back immediately and held his hands up. He looked to the side and bared his neck in a submissive manner in an attempt to calm Dean. It was pointless, in the end. Dean's sudden and violent wake has taken its toll on the weak omega, and his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious. Jack, crying once more, crawled on top of Dean's chest and hugged his neck tightly.

"Jack," Castiel said, trying to be calm, "Jack, it's okay." The pup still blubbered, and Castiel did his best to send out comforting pheromones.

"Jack, would you like something to eat?" Jack paused in his crying, though he still hiccuped sobs. He looked to Castiel and nodded.

"Okay," Castiel said, "I'm going to bring you food. Do you like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Jack nodded again, and Castiel prayed he was actually comprehending what Castiel was saying and not just agreeing. He didn't want to give the child anything he was allergic to.

"Stay here, Jack." Castiel ordered gently. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay." Jack said meekly. Castiel went to the kitchen and made the sandwich as quickly as possible. He also filled a few cups of water, there was no telling how long they'd been out in the wilderness. Castiel didn't stop to consider the situation; his priorities at the moment were to care for Jack and Dean, not to wonder about how they got here.

Neither of them had moved when Castiel returned. Jack perked up at the smell of food.

"Here you go." Castiel passed the plate to Jack and watched as the pup's eyes widened. He was immediately shoving the sandwich in his mouth with vigor. Castiel grimaced when caught sight of Jack's hands, still marked with dirt. Perhaps he should have had the boy wash his hands first. Castiel put the glasses of water on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Drink some of that when you're done." Castiel said sternly. "But don't go too fast." He checked over Dean while Jack ate. The omega was still feverish so Castiel made a mental note to get him some medicine when he woke.

"What's your name?" Castiel glanced at Jack. The boy stared back at him inquisitively.

"Castiel." Castiel answered. Jack made a face and tilted his head.

"Cas-sell?"

"Cas- _tee_ -el."

"Castle?"

"Close enough." Castiel sighed, a hint of a smile crossing his lips. "Drink the water now." Jack obediently drank one glass, then started on the second. He finished it halfway and put it back down.

"How did you get out in the woods?" Castiel asked.

"My daddy took us." Jack answered. "My alpha-daddy left home and forgot to lock me in my room, so I got the keys and got Daddy out. He said I was a good boy."

"You _are_ a good boy, Jack." Castiel said, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair. He leaned into the touch, a tiny and adorable purr erupting from his chest. Castiel blinked, stunned by the trust and comfort Jack found in him. "What happened then?"

"Daddy took our things and we ran away."

"Your things?"

"In the bag." There has been no bag when Castiel was tending to Dean's injuries, and he struggled to remember if there had a bag anywhere near the omega when Castiel had found him in the woods.

"When did you leave?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know." Jack answered. "We slept in the woods for some nights, but I don't know how many. Daddy got tired, but he saw smoke rising and told me to run towards it because it came from a chimney." The memory of Castiel's crackling fire that morning suddenly flashed in his mind, and he was so glad he had decided to light it. "Daddy fell asleep and I couldn't wake him up, so I ran towards the smoke. But then I got lost, and then I started crying, and then you found me."

"You did very good, Jack." Castiel said softly. "Your dad is very lucky to have you." Jack preened. He patted at the area of the bed next to him and looked to Castiel expectantly. Castiel sat down, and Jack did not hesitate in brushing against him. His small hand still gripped Dean's tightly, but he now buried his head in the folds of Castiel's clothing. His purring started up again and vibrated his entire body. Castiel put an arm around him, protective emotions stirring in his chest. Jack continued to purr even as he fell asleep. Castiel looked at Dean. The omega's chest rose and fell with ease, though he still looked sickly.

Castiel vowed he would care of them, no matter what it would take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think? I just love the whole omega dean on the run with alpha cas in self-isolation wbu  
> probably slow-to-update but we'll see  
> comments and kudos nourish my soulless body  
> -cap out-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Jack and Dean stayed asleep for the rest of the morning. Castiel wasn't sure what to do, medically speaking, but he thought that it would do them good to have some rest. Castiel had removed himself from Jack's grasp so he could go and cook for Jack and Dean. He also dug out some more blankets and pillows for them to use, as well as spare clothing for Dean. His were ragged and torn. Jack seemed to be in relatively good health, though still very skinny.

Castiel hummed to himself as he stirred. He was making chicken noodle soup. It was light but nourishing, perfect for the pair.

"Mr. Castle, sir?" Castiel nearly jumped at the timid voice. He turned around and saw Jack standing in the kitchen, arms clutching one of the smaller blankets Castiel had left for them.

"Yes, Jack?" Castiel asked worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course." Castiel said, mentally berating himself for not having thought of it before. "Can you go by yourself?" Jack nodded. Castiel turned the stove off, then led him to the guest bathroom.

"Don't lock the door in case you need help." Castiel said. Though Jack had said he knew how to go by himself, Castiel still worried.

"Don't worry, Mr. Castle, my alpha-daddy never let us lock doors." Jack said. "He didn't like being kept out." Castiel frowned and swallowed. He had no idea who this alpha was, but he had no doubt that if he ever met him he'd tear out his throat." Jack passed Castiel the blanket before entering the bathroom. Castiel waited anxiously in the hallway for Jack. What if something happened? What if he slipped and got hurt?

The toilet flushed and then Jack opened the door.

"Can I have a stool, please?" He requested. "I can't reach the sink." Castiel took the stool out and set it up so Jack could wash his hands.

"Jack, if I draw you a bath can you wash yourself?" Castiel asked as he eyed the dirt streaks along Jack's chubby cheeks.

"My daddy gives me a bath." Jack said. Castiel didn't feel comfortable giving the child a bath, not when they had just met. He supposed it would have to wait for Dean, once the omega recovered. In the meantime, he wet a towel and used it to gently rub the filth from Jack's skin. Jack stood patiently for Castiel to finish. He winced when Castiel rubbed the towel near his right shoulder, and Castiel paused.

"Can you lift your sleeve for me, Jack?" Castiel asked. Jack did as he was requested, and Castiel had to calm the sudden storm of rage that coursed through him at the large bruise he saw. He hadn't thought to check Jack for bruises.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Castiel asked, scent carefully blank. Jack shook his head.

"No, sir." Jack answered.

"You may call me Cas, Jack." Castiel said. "People say it's easier."

"Thank you, Cas sir." Jack said. He yawned and stretched.

"Back to bed?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, please." Jack said, lifting his arms up. Castiel abided and lifted the boy into his arms. He took Jack back to the guest bedroom and placed him next to Dean. Then he wrapped them both in a warm blanket. It was autumn now, and soon it would start snowing. He didn't want them to get a cold or pneumonia in their weakened states.

"Thank you." Jack whispered, snuggling closer to Dean.

"You're welcome, Jack." Castiel said. "Find me if you need anything." The pup nodded sleepily, his eyes shutting. Castiel stood in the doorway a second longer, then returned to the kitchen. The chicken noodle soup was almost done.

Castiel waited an hour after he'd finished the soup to go and wake Jack. It was just after noon, so the pup should have been hungry again.

"Jack." Castiel said, gently shaking the boy awake. He blinked blearily up at Castiel, then a warm smile crossed his face.

"Hello, Cas sir." Jack mumbled.

"Hello, Jack." Castiel said. "Would you like lunch?" Jack nodded eagerly and sat up.

"Can I eat in here?" He asked, glancing at Dean.

"Sure." Castiel said. "I'll bring it to you." Castiel went back to the kitchen and poured two servings of the soup. Maybe this time he could get Dean conscious for longer than a few seconds.

"Have you had chicken noodle soup before?" Castiel asked as he returned.

"Yes." Jack answered.

"Here, hold it with both hands." Castiel said. He handed a bowl to Jack. "Blow before you eat it, it's still hot." Castiel put the other bowl on the nightstand next to the cups of water, then moved to Dean's side of the bed. He hesitated before waking the omega, not wanting to scare him further.

_He needs to eat._

Mind made up, Castiel lights shook Dean. Jack watched him as he ate the soup. Dean's eyes fluttered open, and Castiel took a step back. He made his scent as neutral and unthreatening as possible. Dean's eyes focused on the ceiling above him. He blinked confusedly a few times.

"Daddy?" Jack asked, and Dean's head was snapping towards him.

"Jack!" Dean said, in a voice much deeper than Castiel had expected. He pushed himself up and began to check the pup for any injuries.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked urgently, scenting Jack.

"Yes, Daddy." Jack answered dutifully. "Mr. Castle has been very nice." He pointed to Castiel, and Dean whirled around, finally noticing him. The change in his behavior was drastic, and he was quickly shoving himself in front of Jack once again. He snarled, fangs glinting. Castiel did as he had before; he looked away and bared his neck.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean demanded, growling low in his throat.

"My name is Castiel Novak." Castiel answered calmly. "I found Jack and you in the woods and brought you here." He had been trying to calm the omega, but if anything Dean grew more alarmed.

"Why?" Dean snapped. Castiel looked at Dean, but carefully avoided any eye contact.

"I saw you two were in need of help, and so I helped." Castiel said.

"Why didn't you just take us to a hospital?"

"The nearest hospital is over an hour away, and I felt you both needed immediate care."

"What do you want from us?"

"Nothing." Castiel answered, hoping he sounded genuine. "I only wanted to help." Dean was silent for a few moments as he mulled over the information. Then he relaxed, and the bitter scent in the air began to fade.

"Okay." Dean said simply. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"It was no problem." Castiel said. "I'm glad I could help. Jack said you've been out in the woods for several days?" Dean cast his gaze down and nodded, but said nothing more.

"Okay." Castiel said, feeling awkward. "Would you like chicken noodle soup? I also have water." Dean looked up, eyes hungry and desperate. Castiel moved around the bed to get the second bowl of soup and a glass of water for Dean. He handed it to the omega carefully.

"Mr. Cas is very nice." Jack informed Dean. Dean eyed Castiel as he started eating.

"Cas?" Dean questioned.

"I told Jack to call me that because it's easier to say than Castiel." Castiel explained. "You may call me Cas too, if you wish." Dean tilted his head in acknowledgment, mouth full of soup.

"Cas is the nicest man ever!" Jack exclaimed happily. "Daddy, he gave me blankets _and_ pillows! He said I was a good boy for doing what you told me to do." Jack's chest puffed out proudly. A fond look crossed Dean's features, somehow softening the harsh and haunted tones protruding from the omega. He cupped Jack's face in a hand and brushed his thumb across the pup's cheek.

"You're very good." Dean agreed. "What would I do without you?" Jack beamed. He held his bowl out and Castiel took it from him. Then Jack moved to sit on Dean's lap. He pressed his head against the omega's chest, tucking it under Dean's chin. Jack began to purr again, and Dean's expression turned startled. He looked down at Jack, then to Castiel.

"Has he been purring recently?" Dean asked. He moved his arms to wrap protectively around Jack.

"He has." Castiel confirmed. "Is that not normal?" Dean shook his head.

"He hasn't purred in years." He said quietly, eyes squeezing shut. Castiel shifted, not knowing what to do.

"How old is he?" Castiel ended up asking.

"I'm five." Jack said, holding up four fingers confidently. "I'll be six soon."

"Five?" Castiel repeated, surprised. He glanced to Dean for confirmation.

"It's true." Dean hummed. "December 21." Castiel blinked. Jack was so small that he'd assumed the boy was younger. Clearly he had been just as malnourished as Dean.

"My fangs are coming in!" Jack announced, moving off of Dean's lap to show Castiel. He opened his mouth widely. The retractable fangs slowly extended so the sharpened tips reached farther than the rest of his teeth.

"Very impressive." Castiel said seriously. Jack grinned and settled back in the bed. He nuzzled against his dad and sighed contentedly.

"Dean," Castiel said, "your shoulder was dislocated, and I put it back in place."

"Yeah," Dean grimaced, "I remember. Thank you." Castiel nodded.

"There's more soup, if you want it, and I left a change of clothes for you on the dresser. There's nothing for Jack to wear, I'm afraid." He said. "I'll leave you for now, but please consider this as your home too. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." Dean said quietly. "That's very generous."

"It's no trouble, really." Castiel assured him. He gathered the empty bowls and glasses and left the room. He could hear Jack talking excitedly to Dean. Castiel went back to the kitchen and washed the dishes, then he poured the remaining soup into a bowl to store in the fridge.

Castiel had absolutely no idea what to do now. He thought he should probably take the two to the hospital, but something protective stirred within him. Castiel didn't want to leave the pair alone, he wanted to keep them at home and safe.

"Castiel?" Castiel turned to Dean's voice and saw the omega standing in the doorway. His scent was tense and he looked uncomfortable.

"Where's Jack?" Castiel asked.

"He crashed." Dean answered. "It's been kind of rough these past couple of days."

"I can imagine." Castiel said sympathetically. Dean frowned.

"I suppose you're wondering what's going on." Dean said slowly. He rubbed at the back of his neck, and Castiel's eyes were immediately drawn to a mating bite scarring the omega's neck. The alpha inside him growled and gnashed his teeth.

"Whatever you want to tell me will be enough." Castiel said. Dean swallowed.

"I don't like to talk about these things." He admitted. "But I have Jack now, so I have to."

"Jack has told me a few things." Castiel said. "Mostly about the woods, but a little about his alpha-dad." Dean paled and seemed to curl into himself. Regret flooded Castiel.

"Yes, I thought it would be best if we, um, _left_ him." Dean said, avoiding eye contact.

"Would you like me to take you to a hospital?"

"No!" Dean said immediately, and the room was suddenly overwhelmed with scent of omega in distress. Castiel scrunched his nose. He had assumed that since the omega had asked about the hospital earlier, Dean would want to go to a hospital. Perhaps not, though. 

"No." Dean said again, calmer this time. He looked to Castiel desperately. "Please don't."

"I won't if you don't want to." Castiel assured him. "Is there anywhere you would like me to take you."

"No." Dean said, resigned. "There's no where." Castiel swallowed. Dean seemed to be deeply in thought for a few moments, and Castiel did not say anything more. The omega sighed. 

"I'm not one to ask for things, I don't like being dependent on others." Dean said, sounding disgusted. "But Jack is _everything_ to me, and we have no where to go that Alast- that we would be safe. Please, let us stay here, I'll do anything." Castiel was about to say that Dean needn't do anything at all, but Dean crossed over to Castiel, and before the alpha could process it, Dean was kissing him.

Castiel stood, shocked, as Dean moved his perfect mouth against Castiel's. Then Castiel melted against him and leaned into their kiss. He raised a hand to cup the back of Dean's neck, and his finger accidentally brushed the mating mark. Dean stiffened and Castiel became aware of himself. Quickly, Castiel broke his kiss with the omega. He tried to ignore Dean's heavy scent and flushed cheeks.

"You don't have to do that." Castiel said. "You can stay here as long as you need, and I won't expect anything in return."

Dean stared at him with such raw hope that Castiel ached. Whoever had hurt Dean and Jack would pay.

"Thank you." Dean said again. He pulled away, and Castiel tried not to be disappointed. He would not take advantage of the omega like that.

"You should rest." Castiel said. "I'm sure you're exhausted."

"I can go, if you want." Dean said, already moving towards the doorway.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Castiel told him hastily. "I only assumed that you'd want to get some rest."

"I'm not tired." Dean said, obviously lying. Castiel tilted his head but said nothing to disagree with him. Clearly, there were things that Dean did not want to discuss.

"Okay." Castiel said. "Would you like to join me in the living room, then? I'm going to be watching a bee documentary."

"A bee documentary?" Dean repeated, smirking slightly, and Castiel's heart beat a bit faster.

"Yes." Castiel said. "It's both educational and fascinating."

"Will we be near the bedrooms?" Dean asked. "I don't want Jack to wake up alone."

"Yes, it's right down the hall." Castiel answered.

"Then yes, I'd like to watch it with you." Dean said.

"Great." Castiel breathed, ignoring the fluttering in his chest.

 _Pull it together, Novak. He's an abused omega you literally just met. Don't think about his eyes or his lips or his freckles. Absolutely do not think about how that was the best kiss you've_ ever _had._

He led Dean to the living room and set the television up while Dean settled on the couch. He was on side of the couch and so Castiel took the other, leaving plenty of space between the two. Dean seemed rather skittish, and Castiel didn't want to spook him.

"We should go to town tomorrow." Castiel said as he searched for the documentary.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"You and Jack will need supplies." Castiel answered.

"I don't have any money." Dean said quietly, and the sharp tang of shame filled Castiel's nose.

"I have more than enough." Castiel said. "Please let me do this for you." Dean searched his expression. He seemed to find whatever he was looking for because he gave a small nod. Castiel smiled at him, then started up the documentary. He and Dean fell quiet after that, both enraptured by the show.

It didn't take long for Dean to fall asleep. Castiel snuck glances at the omega, observing his tensed posture even in sleep. Dean would be protected here, Castiel would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cute baby Jack  
> let me know what you think!  
> -cap out-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel was midway through the documentary when Dean began to stir. Castiel looked to him, thinking he was waking up.

"No." Dean whimpered. Castiel sat up straight and stared at Dean, his wolf instincts making him alert.

"No." Dean whimpered again, and Castiel moved to him cautiously. Castiel didn't know if he should wake Dean or not; it might scare the omega to be ripped from his dreams. Dean let out a drawn out whine, and Castiel was reaching for Dean before he could control himself. He touched Dean's shoulder and the omega flinch violently, his eyes opening wide and his fangs extending defensively as pushed himself into the couch. Castiel was quick to draw back. Dean snarled at him unseeingly.

"Dean?" Castiel called quietly. The omega blinked a few times, the golden trim of his eyes retreating. His fangs retracted slowly as Dean became aware of his surroundings.

"Cas?" Castiel tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Dean nodded and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I'm fine." He said, voice rumbling from his chest. Castiel observed him quietly, observed how Dean's eyes still darted around and how his hands still trembled. Dean scratched absentmindedly at a cut on his arm, reopening the wound and making it bleed. Castiel quickly retrieved the first aid kit from the guest room and returned to Dean.

"May I see your arm?" Castiel requested. Dean hesitated, then reached forward, wincing as he did so.

Castiel was an idiot. He'd forgotten to take any further care of Dean's shoulder. It likely still hurt from the dislocation. Castiel cleaned and bandaged the cut, then he went to find a spare pillow case. He made quick work in cutting it into an appropriate shape.

"May I come closer to you? I want to wrap it." Castiel said, holding up the pillowcase for Dean to observe. Dean nodded, eyeing Castiel warily. Castiel gently but efficiently tied the pillowcase around Dean's neck and arm as a makeshift sling.

"Does that feel okay?" Castiel questioned. Dean moved his arm around, then nodded.

"Thank you." Dean said.

"You're welcome." Castiel replied. "Are you sure you're alright?" He didn't miss the way Dean bit his lip.

"I'm fine."

"Okay," Castiel said, cocking his head, "will you let me know if anything is wrong?"

"Yeah." Dean answered easily. Another lie, Castiel presumed.

They both went rigid at Jack's cry. The omega was moving before Castiel, much faster than Castiel expected him to be in his condition. Castiel hurried to follow Dean into the guest room. Jack was sitting on the bed and crying. Dean ran to him and immediately started checking the pup over.

"What's wrong, pup?" Dean asked him urgently. He stroked a hand down Jack's back. Jack sniffed and wrapped his shirt arms around Dean's neck. The omega pulled Jack close.

"I woke up and you were gone." Jack explained, still crying.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." Dean said. He moved so he could lay back on the bed's headboard and Jack was on his lap. Dean pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "I'm here, see? You're safe, little bug." Jack nodded against Dean's chest and angled his head to scent Dean's neck. Dean made soft, comforting noises and his scent became sweeter, sweet like apple pie and ice cream. Jack obviously relaxed in his father's presence. His tears dried and his face lost its reddish tint as he calmed.

"Love you, Daddy." Jack mumbled.

"I love you too, pup." Dean said. Jack sighed and moved again so he no longer wrapped his arms Dean's neck. Instead, he sat down on Dean's lap and faced away from him, though his small hands still held tightly to Dean's arms.

"Hello, Mr. Castle." Jack said.

"Hello, Jack." Castiel replied. Jack looked to Dean.

"Daddy, can we play?" He asked, his fearful awakening clearly forgotten.

"What would you like to play, pup?" Dean asked. Jack shifted and stood, one foot on either side of Dean's legs and his hands planted firmly on Dean's chest. He was eye-to-eye with the omega and directly in his face.

"I wanna play with Sammy." Jack said firmly. Dean's sweet apple pie scent turned harsh and smoky like burning bread. Jack, sensing the shift, whined quietly and looked back and forth between Dean and Castiel in alarm and confusion. Castiel instinctually tensed and prepared to shift, ready to protect the omega and his pup from any danger Dean had perceived.

"Where's my bag?" Dean asked. Castiel blinked, stunned by the question. His alpha churned uncomfortably in his chest.

"I don't know." Castiel answered. "I didn't see a bag." Dean started to stand, Jack still clutched in his arms.

"I need to get it." He said desperately. Castiel moved forward to stop him. Dean was still very weak and in no condition to go searching through the forest.

"I'll find the bag." Castiel promised. "You need to stay here, though. Stay with Jack." Dean paused in his movement, then nodded.

"Okay." He conceded, and relief flooded Castiel.

"I'll search for the bag, and perhaps you can wash Jack?" He suggested. "I can lead you to the guest bathroom and give you some towels. He's rather dirty, and he said you usually bathe him?" Dean nodded again. He gently extracted himself from Jack's hold and then stood. Dean helped Jack down off of the bed and took Jack's hand in his own.

"Bath time, buddy." Dean told him.

"But I want to play." Jack said, pouting.

"Mr. Castiel is going to get Sammy for you, then you can play." Dean said. "Bath first though."

"Okay." Jack said glumly. Castiel showed the pair to the bathroom and got out some towels for them.

"I'll be back soon." Castiel said. Dean made a noise of acknowledgement as kneeled to turn to tub on.

"Bye, Mr. Castle!" Jack said, waving

"Goodbye, Jack." Castiel replied. He left the omega and pup and exited his house. Castiel shifted easily and took off in the direction that he'd found Jack. He followed his own scent to retrace his steps and returned to the clearing. Pausing only briefly, Castiel continued along the path until he reached the place that he'd found Dean. There was no bag in the immediate area, from what Castiel could tell. He extended his search around the area, nose to the ground in hopes of catching Jack's and Dean's scents on the bag.

The bag wasn't too far from when Dean had been, and Castiel suspected the omega had dropped it before falling unconscious. He was tempted to follow Dean's scent back to where the omega cane from, but by now it would be stale, and he didn't think Dean would appreciate that very much. Castiel took the bag's straps in his jaws and ran back towards the house.

Castiel shifted before going back inside, not wanting to track any dirt or leaves in. He took the bag to the guest room, then went to the guest bathroom. The door was partially open, but Castiel still knocked hesitantly.

"Come in!" Dean called. Castiel peaked in the room. Jack stood in the center of the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel. His hair was wet and flat against his head, making his ears pop out. Dean used a second towel to dry Jack's hair and face. Jack laughed when Dean brushed against his neck, and the omega smiled and did it again.

"Stop it!" Jack said, giggling.

"Someone seems ticklish." Castiel commented, amused. Dean looked at him, still smiling.

"You have no idea." He said. He went back to drying Jack.

"I'm sorry I don't have any small clothing." Castiel said regretfully. "He can still wear a fresh shirt though."

"That would be good." Dean said. "He'll just have to deal with his pants for now."

"Can I play with Sammy now?" Jack asked.

"After you get changed, bug." Dean said. Castiel fetched another of his spare shirts for Dean, and waited patiently for Dean to dress Jack. The pup was nearly bouncing on his heels with excitement.

"Sammy is my best friend." Jack told Castiel. "He's very nice."

"I can't wait to meet him." Castiel said. Dean sent him an appreciative look.

"Okay, buddy, you're done." Dean said. Jack grabbed Dean's hand and then marched them to the guest bedroom. Castiel retrieved the bag from the dresser and handed it to Jack. The pup opened it quickly and started searching through it. He let a triumphant cry and held up his toy, a stuffed reindeer.

"Here's Sammy." Jack said proudly. He dropped the bag and held the stuffed animal up for Castiel to inspect.

"He looks very strong." Castiel remarked. "I'm sure he's an excellent reindeer."

"He's not a reindeer!" Jack said, looking offended as he scowled at Castiel and put his hands on his hips. "He's a _moose_."

"Ah, yes." Castiel said, nodding. "A moose. What a silly mistake I've made." Jack burst into a wide smile and he hugged the stuffed animal tightly. Jack sat down to play with the moose and patted next to him. Castiel abided and sat down beside Jack. Castiel caught Dean's warm expression and smiled. The omega, caught off guard, blushed and looked away. He took the bag from the ground and began to look through it. Dean pulled out several empty water bottles, as well as a few empty plastic ziplock bags.

"Do you have anywhere to recycle this?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel said, moving to stand, "I'll show you."

"No!" Jack exclaimed, tugging on Castiel's arm. "You've got to play with me and Daddy, he does the funniest voices."

"It can wait for later, then." Castiel said. "What should I play as?"

"You can be the giant!" Jack said. He looked back to Dean.

"Can I have Claire please?" He asked, holding out his arms. Dean nodded and took another animal from the bag, a golden bear. Jack looked to Castiel.

"This is Claire Bear." He said. "She's friends with Sammy."

"I see." Castiel said. "Are they married?"

"Are they what?" Jack asked, head tilting.

"Is Sammy the dad and Claire the mom?" Castiel clarified in terms he though the boy might understand. Jack's eyes widened.

"No!" He said, almost alarmed. "Sammy's the nicest moose ever! He would never hurt Claire!"

That was quite possibly the most heartbreaking thing Castiel had ever heard. He didn't look at Dean, who's scent had gone deceptively blank.

"Okay," Castiel said quietly, "just friends, then."

"Yup." Jack said. "Daddy, come play with us." Dean abided, though he carefully avoided Castiel's gaze. The bruises seemed to stand out even more now.

"Mr. Castle is the giant who's trying to capture them." Jack said. "You've got to say you're going to take our land!"

"Jack," Dean said softly, "did you ask if Mr. Castiel wants to play?" Jack shook his head. "You should ask him first, okay?"

"Okay!" Jack said. He looked to Castiel pleadingly. "Will you play with us, please?" Of course Castiel couldn't say no. Not when Jack was so adorable and when it was so clear he'd been deprived of love and comfort outside of Dean.

"I would love to." Castiel said, completely genuine.

"Cas, you don't have to." Dean said. Castiel waved a hand.

"I want to." He said. "Jack, you said that I have to say I'm going to take your land?"

"Yeah!" Jack said. "But no chasing and no growling, okay?"

"Okay." Castiel paused. "I'm going to take your land!"

"Never!" Jack said, moving the moose around and hitting it lightly against Castiel's arm. "Daddy, do the voice!" Dean glanced at Castiel, looking embarrassed, and cleared his throat.

"We will stop you!" He said, his voice higher as he walked Claire forward. Jack giggled.

They continued playing for an hour or so, and then Jack got bored.

"Can we read, Daddy?" He asked. Dean bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but we don't have any books." He said.

"Oh." Jack said, looking like he might cry.

"You can watch a movie." Castiel offered. "Though, only if your daddy says so."

"Alpha-daddy _never_ lets us watch TV." Jack said, and Castiel winced.

"Well, I meant that if your omega-daddy says it's okay you can watch a movie." He said.

"What about alpha-daddy?" Jack asked, frowning. "He'll be so mad."

"Alpha-daddy isn't here, Jack." Dean said. "He doesn't control Mr. Castiel's television. We can watch a movie."

"Really?" Jack asked, staring at Dean like he thought the omega was lying.

"Yes, Jack." Dean said. "Say 'thank you' to Mr. Castiel." Jack whirled around to face Castiel and launched himself forward. Castiel fell back at the sudden force, only just managing to catch himself as the pup hugged him.

"Thank you, Cas sir!" Jack said. Castiel slowly came to hug Jack back, feeling very out of his element.

"You're very welcome." Castiel said. "Come on, let's see what there is to watch." Jack practically jumped up. He held out a hand for Dean to take, and with the other he held Sammy close to his chest. Castiel showed Jack to the living room and started the television. Dean helped Jack get settled on the couch.

"Do you know what you like to watch?" Castiel asked, flipping through the movies on Netflix.

"One time alpha-daddy let me watch a superhero movie." Jack said. "It was for my birthday."

"The Incredibles." Dean said

"Well fortunately, Jack, you can watch The Incredibles 2. Is that something you would like?"

Jack stared at him, jaw slack, and for a second Castiel was worried he'd offended the child somehow. Then Jack smiled widely.

"Incredibles _2_ , Daddy!" Jack exclaimed, looking to Dean in his excitement.

"I know, Jack." Dean said, grinning back at him. "Isn't that cool?"

"Yes!" Jack said. "Please, let's watch that, Mr. Cas." Castiel happily started the movie, watching as the boy's face filled with awe and wonder. Dean's happy apple pie scent returned, and Castiel glanced at him.

Dean was watching Jack with a soft expression, so obviously content. He sat down next to Jack and the pup instantly curled up next to Dean, eyes still intent on the screen. Castiel took a seat on the other side of Dean and the omega turned to him.

"Thank you so much." He said in a low voice, not catching Jack's attention. "He's so happy."

And somehow that statement managed to make Castiel feel better than he had in years. His alpha crooned in satisfaction at the knowledge that he was doing a good job caring for the omega and his pup.

Dean settled into the couch, watching Jack more than anything. Something in Castiel's chest settled. It felt so right like this. Castiel knew he was an idiot, of course. He hadn't even known Dean for a day, and already Castiel was accustomed to his presence. Still, Castiel's alpha instincts drew him to the pair, like it was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww little happy Jack makes Dean happy which makes Cas happy which makes me happy, such fluffy times... for now  
> -cap out-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural   
> mind the tags (more specifically in the end notes)

Castiel, Dean, and Jack watched movies for the rest of the afternoon and evening. They had chicken noodle soup again for dinner, then Dean got Jack ready for bed.

"I'm not tired." Jack insisted, yawning. Dean only shook his head. Castiel had spare toothbrushes for them to use, and Dean monitored Jack as he brushed his teeth.

"C'n we wagch mer oovies oomorro?" Jack asked, toothpaste dripping down his chin.

"Jack," Dean chided, sounding exasperated. Castiel chuckled and handed Dean a paper towel. Dean wiped Jack's mouth.

"Spit before you speak, dude." Dean said. Jack made a mumbled noise and then leaned over the sink and spat out the toothpaste. He rinsed his mouth.

"Can we watch more movies tomorrow?" Jack asked, looking at Dean with big, hopeful eyes.

"That's up to Mr. Castiel." Dean said. They both glanced to Castiel, as if they truly thought Castiel would say no.

"Of course you may." Castiel said. Jack jumped down from the stool and hugged Castiel's legs.

"Say 'goodnight'." Dean said, nudging Jack.

"Goodnight." Jack said sweetly. Castiel smiled and patted the top of Jack's head.

"Come on, bug." Dean said. Jack lifted his arms for and Dean picked him up. Castiel followed Dean to the guest bedroom and paused in the doorway. He watched as Dean tucked Jack under the covers. Castiel wondered if he should leave and let the omega tend to his pup in privacy, but Castiel found it very enduring and couldn't find it in himself to move away.

"Goodnight, Jack." Dean said. He leaned over to kiss Jack's forehead. "Love you, buddy."

"Love you too." Jack said. "Goodnight." Dean brushed his hand through Jack's hair a few times, then stood up straight and joined Castiel in the hallway. Dean left the light on, but Castiel said nothing. Dean closed the door softly, then looked to Castiel.

"Now what?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Castiel shrugged. "Normally I read or knit until I go to bed."

"You knit?" Dean asked, an eyebrow quirking.

"I do." Castiel said, unashamed.

"Could you teach me?" Dean asked. Castiel was surprised by the request, but he nodded anyways. He kept most of his knitting supplies in the living room because he often watched the news as he knit. He and Dean got settled on the couch and Castiel walked Dean through the process. The omega watched, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He mimicked the steps a few times, slowly gaining confidence and speed. It was a bit awkward at first with the sling, but Dean managed.

"Do you mind if I turn the news on?" Castiel asked. Dean shook his head, still focused on his knitting. Castiel was making a scarf, he usually handed them out to homeless around Creekside.

"Jack is a very sweet pup." Castiel said conversationally.

"He is." Dean agreed softly. "Thank you for letting him watch movies today, he truly enjoyed that."

"I'm glad." Castiel said. "Tomorrow we'll be able to go town and get more things, like clothing for him."

"Should I go?" Dean asked. "I'm looking like this." He waved to his beaten face and Castiel paused in his knitting to observe the omega thoughtfully.

"I suppose you don't have to come, you can write down sizes and preferences and I can get what you need."

"Yeah, maybe that would be best." Dean said. "It's been a while since Jack has been exposed to so many people at once, and I wouldn't want to overwhelm him."

"Has it truly been so long since he purred?" Castiel asked without meaning to. Dean tensed and Castiel mentally slapped himself.

"Yeah." Dean answered quietly. "It's been rough for him these last few years, his alpha-father is a bit... harsh." Castiel paused.

"I don't mean to overstep any boundaries, but I'm assuming that Jack's alpha-father is your mate."

"Yes." Dean said bitterly. "Though he wasn't much of a mate or father."

"How long were you out in the woods for?" Castiel asked.

"A few days," Dean answered, "almost a week."

"A week?" Castiel repeated, aghast. He put his knitting down to look at Dean. The news still played in the background. "How did you survive?"

"I packed several water bottles and bags of trail mix and nuts." Dean explained. "I won't deny that it was rough, you saw first hand."

"How did your shoulder get dislocated?"

"Oh, um, that happened before we left." Dean admitted, looking away. Castiel suppressed a snarl curling in his chest. He decided it would be safest to change the subject.

"What type of food does Jack like?" He asked.

"Mac and cheese is his favorite, but he'll eat anything." Dean answered. "He'll eat bugs if you don't watch him."

"Bugs?" Castiel said, head tilting. "Is that why you call him 'bug'?"

"No." Dean said with a laugh. "Just a coincidence." Dean had a beautiful laugh. Castiel was quiet for a bit, listening to the news as he continued knitting.

_"And our next story involves an alpha by the name of Alastair."_

"Has Jack been able to shift yet?" Castiel asked. "I'm guessing he'll be getting there soon, with his fangs coming in."

The air turned sour with distress, and Castiel looked up in alarm. Dean had gone exceedingly pale.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, trying not to panic. He turned muted the television and moved to sit closer to Dean. "What's wrong?" Dean stared ahead at nothing, his breaths coming out in rapid pants.

"Dean, please try to calm your breathing, I'm afraid you'll hyperventilate."

Dean looked at him, eyes tear-filled. His breathing quickened still and his hands gripped the couch curtains tightly.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, worry in his tone. His hands hovered nervously over Dean, wanting to comfort the omega but not wanting to frighten him further. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Dean whimpered and let out a dry sob, and Castiel had to keep himself from howling.

"Dean?" He said, nearly whining. "Please tell me what's wrong." Fear fluttered in his chest and wrapped around his heart, yanking painfully. He _needed_ to help the omega.

Dean sobbed again, tears sliding down his cheeks, and started to tremble. Castiel could not help but touch the omega's hand gently. Dean flinched violently and nearly wailed, and Castiel withdrew as if he'd been burned.

"Sorry, sorry!" He cried out. "Dean!" The omega curled in on himself and gripped his hair tightly, whining.

"Dean, I don't know how to help you." Castiel said, desperate. The room was drowning in burnt bread. Castiel had no idea how to help someone through a panic attack, he assumed that's what the omega was having. He was pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to touch anyone going through a panic attack, but his instincts were _begging_ him to cradle Dean close.

"Dean, please." Castiel tried, biting his lip. He did his best to calm himself and keep his scent even. "Dean, just listen to me. I know you can do that for me. Listen to me, okay?" The omega stayed curled and continued to hyperventilate, but he didn't grow worse so Castiel hoped that meant he was doing it right.

"Omega, I'm going to count to ten, and I want you to count with me, okay?" Castiel breathed and started counting to ten slowly. Dean's breathing _seemed_ to be slowing, but Castiel couldn't be sure.

"You're doing so well, omega. I know you can do it. Come on, Dean, take some deep breaths with me."

Dean took a shuddering breath, and Castiel counted that as a win.

"Very good, omega, I'm very proud of you." Castiel said. Dean let out another whine, he also took a deep breath.

"Dean, may I touch you now?" Castiel asked. The omega hands slipped from where they were tugging at his hair and instead wrapped around his stomach. He gave a tiny nod. Castiel hesitantly placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. This time, instead of flinching, Dean shifted and fell into Castiel's touch. Castiel had to slow the sudden increase of his heart rate.

_Stay cool, Novak._

Castiel slowly moved his arm around the omega's back to hold him. He could feel Dean's heartbeat beating rapidly.

"You're very good, Dean." Castiel praised. "Such a good omega. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"He's - he's going to come for me." Dean hiccuped.

"Dean, you're safe here, I promise." Castiel crooned, nosing Dean's head gently.

"He's - he's going to co- come for me!" Dean said again, more desperately. "He'll take Ja- Jack!"

"No one will take Jack from you, I promise." Castiel said, pulling Dean closer. "I won't let anyone get you, omega, I swear it." Dean cried into his chest.

"Tell me what you can smell, Dean." Castiel softly commanded. "What can you smell?" Dean sniffed.

"I can - can scent you, alpha, oz- ozone and honey." He tried, pressing his nose to Castiel's neck.

"Very good, Dean." Castiel said. "You're a very good omega, and I'm proud of you." Dean whimpered, but his sobs lessened.

"You're amazing, Dean." Castiel continued. "A very strong omega. You did a good job taking Jack with you. You got him safe. You are okay, omega, I promise. I'm with you, okay? Can you say that for me, Dean?"

"You're with me, alpha." Dean said. "I'm okay."

"Yes, Dean." Castiel purred. "You are safe, and Jack is safe. Breathe with me, omega."

It took several more minutes before Dean's breathing was controlled. He became pliant against Castiel, no doubt exhausted by his panic attack.

"Dean," Castiel said, "what would you like to do?" He felt the omega swallow.

"Can you stay here?" Dean's voice was so timid and fearful, and Castiel wanted to drive all that uncertainty away.

"Of course, Dean." Castiel told him. "Whatever you need, omega." Dean settled against him, finally calming, and Castiel could cry with relief. He hadn't noticed before how stressed he'd been, but now that Dean was okay Castiel realized his alpha had been howling and pacing anxiously.

When Dean fell asleep Castiel carefully lifted him. He took him to the guest room, figuring that the omega would benefit from Jack's scent. Castiel left him fully dressed on top of the covers, but took a different blanket to put on top of him. Castiel let himself out of the guest room and closed the door quietly. He sighed and stood still for a moment, then went back to the living room to clean up and turn off the television. He had no idea what had set Dean off, but he made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Castiel got himself ready for bed, completely worn from the day's events. He fell into a restless sleep, dreamless and shallow. He woke every hour, listening for any signs of distress, but there was never any. Eventually, Castiel was able to fall asleep for a few hours in a row, and when he woke again it was day.

Castiel lay still, staring up at his ceiling. His nose caught the smell of bacon and eggs, and he pushed himself up, curious. There was chattering in the kitchen, and Castiel headed for it.

Dean stood in front of the stove, cooking something. Jack sat at the counter and played with his toys. They both glanced up at Castiel's entrance. A wide grin broke out across Jack's face, and he climbed down slowly from the counter stool.

"Good morning, Cas sir!" Jack exclaimed, holding his arms out. Castiel kneeled to hug the boy.

"Good morning, Jack." Castiel said. "How did you sleep."

"Great!" Jack chirped. "I love the bed!"

"Good." Castiel said, standing back up. He looked to Dean, who was facing away from them.

"Sammy and Claire loved it!" Jack said happily. "Didn't you?" He went back to playing with his toys.

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel said, eyeing the omega. "How are you?" Dean turned to him, a fake smile plastered to his face.

"I'm good, Cas, thanks." He said. "How are you?"

"I'm well." Castiel answered, moving to peer around Dean's shoulder. "What are you making?"

"Bacon 'n eggs." Dean answered. "Hope you don't mind, I raided your fridge."

"I don't mind at all." Castiel said. "You didn't have to do this, though."

"I wanted to." Dean told him, both sounding and looking sincere, and Castiel decided to believe him.

"Thank you, in that case." He said. "I appreciate it." The tension left Dean's shoulders, and this time his grin was real.

"Mr. Cas, do you wanna hear my dream?" Jack asked.

"I would love to, Jack." Castiel said.

"Sammy and I were like Christoph and Sven from Frozen!" Jack said. "We got to play with trolls!"

"That's very interesting." Castiel said. "Are you excited to watch more movies today?"

"Yup!" Jack said, bouncing on the heels of his feet. "Daddy said we can watch after breakfast."

"That's right, little man." Dean said. He handed Jack a plate, then gave one to Castiel. Castiel helped Jack up the stool, then took a seat next to him. He took one bite of the eggs, then decided that Dean was perhaps the best chef in the world. Castiel was by no means a bad chef, not after having to cook for himself for several years. However, Dean was _incredible_.

"This is amazing, Dean!" Castiel said. Dean's face practically lit up, and he blushed.

"Thanks, dude." He said, joining them at the counter. Jack animatedly recalled the rest of his dream throughout breakfast. Castiel and Dean shared amused looks over Jack's head at the pup's energetic spirit.

Afterwards, Castiel drove down to Creekside. The small town was almost an hour away, so he didn't go often. He stopped at the general store to purchase more groceries, then went to clothing store. Dean had given Castiel their sizes so he could get them clothes that fit. Dean had been hesitant at first, but had relented at Castiel's insistence. Castiel could tell that Dean would have been more stubborn if he didn't have Jack. Castiel was glad that Dean relented, though, because he wanted to take care of Dean in anyway the omega would allow.

Castiel stopped by the toy store before leaving. He chose a few picture books for Jack, as well as a coloring book with colored pencils, and a robot toy that looked interesting. Several of the townspeople shot him curious looks, they all knew he was practically a hermit so it must've been quite odd to see him buying toys.

Castiel didn't care. The look on Jack's face when Castiel returned was absolutely priceless. His eyes had gone incredibly wide and his smile had practically taken up half his face.

"Look, Daddy!" Jack nearly shouted, holding the robot out to show Dean. Dean has beamed at Castiel, and Castiel's alpha preened. He was a good alpha, he had provided for Dean and Jack.

"Thank you, alpha." Dean said, smiling. Castiel hadn't felt so needed and _good_ in such a long time. He wanted to do anything for Dean and Jack, anything to make them smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: descriptions of a panic attack (idk how triggering my writing is, but I thought it'd be best to mention) 
> 
> hey dudes, thanks to everyone for the positive response :)   
> this chapter was kinda hard to write tbh... we'll be learning more about Dean's backstory soon, though this may be the last update for the next week who knows   
> who else likes protective Cas?   
> let me know what you think!  
> -cap out-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural   
> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS (more specific in the end notes)
> 
> Expect angst

Dean and Jack settled in nicely to Castiel's life. He was not at all an extrovert, but he'd still been craving some sort of interaction without even realizing it. Dean and Jack were absolutely perfect. Jack was spirited and sweet, and Castiel loved bringing a smile to his face.

Dean was something Castiel couldn't even begin to describe. While wary at first, the omega quickly relaxed into a routine. Castiel tried to tell him that he didn't have to cook and clean, but the omega insisted that he wanted to help. Castiel didn't believe in "traditional" omega roles and he didn't think Dean did either, but he understood that this was the way Dean could pitch in.

As Dean's bruises faded, Dean's personality began to shine. He was witty and snarky at times, and completely devoted to Jack. Castiel admired the way that Dean cared for Jack with his entire being. He realized that while Jack must've had a rough upbringing with his alpha-dad, Dean never would've let him felt unloved or unwanted. Castiel thought that must've been why Jack was such a happy and excitable child. Dean had clearly put so much effort into making sure Jack was well taken care of and protected. Jack also lacked the signs of abuse that Dean so clearly displayed. Dean must've protected him, or maybe Dean's mate hadn't started beating them until recently. Dean's _mate_.

That was something else that Castiel hadn't expected. He was incredibly jealous when it came to Dean's mate. Castiel could understand his protective urges, he'd found a half-starved omega and pup injured in the woods. But to be jealous of an alpha he'd never met? His outrage was understandable, no alpha should ever use their strength against pups or omegas, or really anyone for that matter. Castiel longed to track the horrible alpha down and beat him into a pulp. He knew he would, if he was ever given the chance.

The jealously stemmed from something deep and primal within Castiel, something purely wolf and alpha. Dean smelled so sweet and amazing, and Castiel often caught himself scenting longingly in Dean's direction. Dean hadn't seemed to notice, thankfully. Castiel was certain his inappropriate behavior would not be appreciated, and the last thing he wanted to do was to make Dean uncomfortable. Dean had already been through so much.

Yes, Castiel's unwanted feelings and _urges_ would have to be repressed. He wasn't sure why he was reacting this way, he'd always been in control of his alpha instincts before. There was just something about Dean. Maybe it was his laughter, not the short, suppressed chuckles, but the rare full-body laughs that had Dean squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back, exposing the long expanse of his neck. Maybe it was the way his eyes shone so beautifully when he smiled and the way his lips were shaped so perfectly. Maybe it was his voice, all deep and rumbling and so very sexy. Maybe it was his freckles and how they spread so adorably across his nose and cheeks. Maybe it was his scent, the apple pie and ice cream so delectably sweet and enticing that Castiel's mouth watered at the thought. Maybe it was the way he cared for Jack and put his soul into making the pup giggle and grin. Maybe it was how when Dean looked at Castiel, Castiel felt like his existence was incredibly important and wanted, like he truly mattered, and like Dean's attention was solely on him.

Whatever it was, it had gripped tightly into Castiel's soul and stuck. Castiel couldn't shake away the feelings he experienced. He could only stay quiet and admire Dean from afar (he never did discover what had triggered Dean's panic attack that first night, and he didn't want to risk triggering another one).

Dean and Jack were healing nicely. Jack's bruise was practically gone now, for which Castiel was extremely grateful. He'd gained weight too, though was still shorter than he should've been. It was likely Jack would always be short, he'd been malnourished for too long in his development. Dean had filled out as well, and Castiel was forced to notice his broad shoulders. Dean was tall when he didn't hunch over, taller than Castiel even (which Castiel found incredibly attractive, for some reason). His bruises were faded and his arm no longer in a sling. They were happy with Castiel.

Of course, all this happiness was recipe for disaster. In hindsight, it was to be expected. Dean must've been holding in his pain for ages, and it all came tumbling out with a catalyst in the form of a nightmare a little after a week since they'd come to live with Castiel.

He and Castiel had been on the couch knitting, as they did nearly every evening. Dean had fallen asleep, as he did nearly every evening. He'd gotten a nightmare, as he had nearly every evening. But he hadn't woken immediately after Castiel intervened, like he did every evening. Instead, Dean stayed crying and whining for several minutes while Castiel tried (and failed) not to panic. He didn't know what to do when someone wouldn't wake from a nightmare.

"Dean?" Castiel tried calling. "Dean, Dean please wake up!" He gently shook the omega, but Dean only flinched.

"No!" He cried. "Please don't touch me!" Castiel recoiled.

"Dean." He said, desperate. Taking a deep breath, Castiel reached out and grabbed Dean's shoulder. Dean woke up _screaming._ Castiel yanked his arm away as Dean jumped from the couch. His fangs extended and he crouched in a defensive position that was now familiar. Dean snarled.

Castiel listened carefully, but there was no sign that Jack had woken up. He rose his hands in a placating manner and spoke softly.

"Dean, I promise I won't hurt you." He said. "Please come back to me, omega."

The omega gold of Dean's eyes flickered out as he came back to himself. Instead of acting uncomfortable and awkward, as he normally did, Dean collapsed, sobbing. Castiel was kneeling next to him in an instant. 

"Dean." He said, touching the omega's shoulder. Omega cried out and pulled away hastily, baring his fangs at Castiel.

"Stop touching me!" He hissed, backing himself up so he was against the wall. "You never stop touching me!" Castiel sat back, feeling nauseated. He had no idea he was hurting Dean, he thought the omega liked their platonic shoulder touches.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Castiel said quietly. "I will refrain from touching you from now on."

Dean shook his head with a snarl.

"Alastair." He growled, hugging himself tightly.

"What?" Castiel question, head tilting and eyes squinting. "Who is that?"

"Alastair." Dean said again, tears streaming down his face. " _Mate_." He moved his head to reveal the scarred mating bite on his neck.

_Oh._

"Alastair is your mate?" Castiel asked slowly. "Were you dreaming about him?" Dean nodded and sobbed again.

"What did Alastair do, Dean?" Castiel asked gently. He wasn't sure if this was the best way to calm Dean, but he _had_ to know about the alpha who'd hurt his, _the_ , omega.

"He took me from my family."

Castiel reared.

"He _kidnapped_ you?!"

"No." Dean said, voice strangled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

"My _father_ ," Dean spat the word, "gave me to him. Sold me like an animal to pay for his debt."

" _What_?!" Castiel said, completely aghast. "That's illegal!" Dean let out a bitter chuckle.

"Try telling him that." He sniffled. "He sold me to Alastair, and Alastair claimed me. I tried to fight him, I did! He hit me and kicked me and starved me, but I was stubborn.

"Then my heat came."

Castiel swallowed.

"I couldn't help myself." Dean sobbed. "I was in _heat._ He mated me and I got pregnant."

"With Jack." Castiel said, voice barely audible.

"No." Dean said, shaking his head. "I tried to run away. He caught me and he beat me and I almost died. My baby did die. I didn't try to run again. My body was too weak to get pregnant after that for years, I didn't even have heats. He was furious with me. My second heat was three years later, and then I got pregnant with Jack. I was so scared. Everyday I thought he might go into a rage and beat me and I'd lose my baby again. But, Jack was born. Alastair was happy and almost like a normal alpha. We would go out in public, but I never tried anything because I was scared he would take Jack from me, or worse.

My body wasn't strong enough to have heats. He kept me starved and weak so I couldn't take our pup and leave. He still got angry with me for not having heats. We stopped going out when Jack was old enough to make sense when he talked; Alastair didn't want him to say anything incriminating.

"Alastair was not involved with raising Jack at all. I rose him by myself. I made sure he was fed and happy and _loved_. He knew to fear Alastair, he understands that his alpha-dad hurt me, but he doesn't understand why. I protected Jack. Whenever Alastair was angry or frustrated, I made Jack leave. He didn't touch Jack, I _swear_ I protected him! He only hurt Jack once, but never another time!

"Jack spilled Alastair's water, and Alastair grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. I intervened after that, and he dislocated my shoulder.

"Alastair had _business_ trips from time to time. He'd chain me to a wall in the basement, with barely anything to eat or drink. He left the keys on the floor, just out of my reach. Then he'd lock Jack up in his room with food and water. I could hear him crying for me through the walls, but I couldn't break those fucking chains. After he hurt Jack, I decided to run away. Alastair had a business trip coming up, and so the night before he left I set his alarm clock back by an hour. I let Jack out of his room and hid him in the kitchen cupboard early in the morning. I locked Jack's door again. Alastair woke up, late, and was in a rush. He chained me but didn't bother to check on Jack more than making sure the door was locked. After he'd left, I waited for a long time before calling for Jack. He got the keys and unlocked me. I took our things and I _ran_. I carried Jack the entire time, nearly seven days straight, until I saw chimney smoke. I told him to run there and get help, and he did. He's such a good boy. He went and he found you. He found _you_. You saved us. I got out of that hellhole but you saved us." Dean broke out into more hysteric sobs, and Castiel could do nothing but stare.

Dean had been through _hell_.

"Dean," Castiel tried, "you saved you. I may have found you, but you're the one who got out."

"No," Dean wailed, "I couldn't save Claire and I couldn't save Jack from getting hurt."

"Claire," Castiel said, coming to the heartbreaking realization, "Claire was your..."

"My first pup." Dean wept. "She died and she was _perfect_. I was too stupid. It's my fault. I should've just stayed, and she would be here still."

"Dean, no!" Castiel hurried to say. "It wasn't your fault at all! That man kidnapped you and - and _raped_ you! That's never your fault."

"I killed my pup." Dean whined. "He took me away from my family, from Sammy."

"Sammy." Castiel said, everything clicking in his brain. "Dean, none of this is your fault, I swear. You're a strong omega, you protected Jack and you saved him."

"I failed him!" Dean argued. "Alastair hurt him! I failed Claire, too!"

"No, Dean." Castiel said, tears prickling in his eyes. His alpha was quiet and subdued. His chest _ached_ for Dean.

"Daddy?"

Both looked to the entrance of the living room, where Jack stood clutching his moose, _Sammy_ , with one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other. He looked at Dean, and his sweet vanilla scent went sour.

"Daddy?" Jack asked again, now crying. He walked over, looking anxiously between Castiel and Dean. Then he turned to face Castiel with a fierce expression that did not belong on a pup.

"Leave him alone!" Jack yelled, planting his feet firmly even as he trembled. His little incisors flashed as they lengthened and he growled. He'd obviously come to the conclusion that Castiel was causing his father's pain.

"No, Jack. It's okay, he's not hurting me." Dean managed through his sobs. "Come here, pup." The omega held out his arms. Jack ran over to him and tucked himself against Dean's chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Jack tightly, sobbing.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Jack asked, scenting Dean's neck.

"Everything's okay, Jack." Dean assured his pup, still crying. "Just has a bad dream, is all." Jack squeezed Dean tighter.

"It's okay, Daddy." Jack said. "I'm here for you. I love you."

Dean burst into a new set of tears and held Jack against him.

"You're a very good boy, Jack." Dean sobbed. "I love you too." Jack, distressed, whimpered.

Castiel could do nothing but sit there as the two wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied/referenced rape (not described but still mentioned), domestic abuse and child abuse (nothing graphic but talked about), mentioned miscarriage (again, not described), general angst 
> 
> Okay I lied in the previous chapter when I said it was likely the last time I would be posting for the week, now is likely the last time I'll be posting for the week  
> wow this was a doozy... poor Dean :(  
> (not so fun fact: I watched inside out and lion king while writing this chapter and with the music the feels hit me hard)  
> give me your thoughts  
> -cap out-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel stayed with Dean and Jack until the fell into an exhausted slumber. Then he slipped away to get them a blanket. Castiel wrapped them in the blanket and sat across from them. He didn't want to leave them alone, not after all of that.

Castiel was still reeling from the story. He'd expected something bad, but not something like that. Castiel had no idea what to do now.

_Alastair._

Castiel snarled at the name. That was the monster (and he must've been a monster to do something like this) that made Dean's and Jack's lives hell. Alastair had forced Dean to be with him, to be his mate.

With a quiet growl, Castiel pushed himself up and went to his room. He had a computer, and though he hardly used it he figured it would be useful to have. Castiel quickly typed in the name and moved his finger to press enter.

He paused.

How would this affect Dean? Would the omega want him to search up his abusive mate? If Castiel did look up Alastair, then what? What would he do with the information? Would he hunt Alastair down? What if that put Dean and Jack in more danger?

Castiel closed the browser and turned off his computer. This wasn't the way. Castiel couldn't do this without Dean's blessing. The last thing that Castiel wanted to do was betray Dean's trust. All Castiel could do now was provide Dean and Jack with as much support as he could. They deserved that.

Castiel returned to the living room and kept a watchful vigil for the remainder of the night. When Dean woke around six the following morning, he was closed off. He took Jack to the guest room and did not come back out. Castiel hoped that meant that Dean was getting more rest.

Things seemed to go back to normal after that, at least on the outside. Jack remained energetic and happy, and Dean fell back into their routine. He was tense though. He avoided Castiel's eye-contact and he didn't smile, unless it was directed towards Jack. It broke Castiel's heart. He had no idea how to help the omega. Castiel did his best to make him happy, but nothing seemed to work.

Jack didn't notice the situation. Castiel thought it was probably normal for him to Dean so withdrawn and sad, as depressing as that was. Jack was very content with his books and his toys. He'd named the robot Jimmy at Castiel's suggestion. Jack also greatly enjoyed watching movies, so much so that Castiel signed up for Disney+ so the pup could have a wider selection. Jack ended up loving Zootopia.

"Look! Sammy's on the news!" He'd exclaimed.

Neither Jack nor Dean went outside very often. Castiel assumed that it was habit for them to stay indoors. Sometimes Jack would follow Castiel to his work shed and admire all the wooden figurines that Castiel had made. Castiel showed him the garden and the bee hives, along with the pond. It was getting colder, and soon the pond would freeze over. Jack was thrilled by the thought.

They continued in this way for nearly a month, until Dean's heat came. None of them had been expecting it. It'd been so long since Dean had had his last heat that he didn't catch the symptoms of pre-heat, and Castiel hadn't been around an in-heat omega in years.

Castiel was with Jack when the first wave hit. The pup had insisted on sharing his coloring book, and so Castiel was laying on the ground on his stomach with Jack as they each colored in a page. He heard Dean whine from the kitchen and looked up, instantly alert.

"Dean?" Castiel called as he pushed himself up. Jack moved to sit and watched Castiel. "Dean are you okay?" Dean whined again, and Castiel ran to the kitchen.

Dean stood clutching the counter, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, carefully approaching Dean. "What's wrong?"

"Alpha." Dean moaned, and his eyes shot open to reveal omega-gold. Castiel stumbled as Dean's aroused scent hit him. So deliciously buttery and sugary, and Castiel had to pinch his nose between his fingers to block the smell.

_Focus._

"Dean, you're in heat." Castiel said. "You need to go to your room." Dean whined and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Castiel reached out, wanting to guide the omega to his room, and Dean moved forward to press against Castiel. Dean licked over Castiel's scent gland, and Castiel had to quell the sudden rush of heat that shot through him. He swallowed and pushed Dean away with one hand, still keeping his nose pinched with the other.

"Dean," Castiel tried, "you need to be in your room."

"Alpha." Dean whined desperately. Castiel swallowed, thinking quickly.

"Jack!" He called. Small footsteps sounded, and then Jack entered the kitchen. His nose scrunched up in disgust as he took in the scent, but he still padded over to Castiel.

"What's happening?" Jack asked. Dean's eyes cleared slightly. Pups were one of the only things that could sometimes pull an omega out of heat, at least for a little while. Usually protective instincts would kick in and overpower heat instincts. Dean blinked a few times, focusing on Jack.

"Fuck." Dean groaned.

"Dean, you need to go to your room." Castiel said, moving away from the omega. Dean nodded, eyes bleary, and stumbled towards his bedroom. He paused in the doorway.

"Jack, you're going to be staying in a different room for a little while, okay, bug?" Dean said, voice rough. Jack nodded, and Dean continued to his room. He shut the door firmly behind him, and Castiel heard the lock slide into place. Castiel's alpha howled in aggravation, wanting to chase after the omega and pin him down.

"What's wrong with my omega-daddy, Cas sir?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, Jack." Castiel told him. "He's just feeling unwell. He'll be better soon, okay?"

"Okay." Jack hummed. "Can we go back to coloring?"

"Actually, Jack, I think we need to go to the store first and get some things for your dad." Castiel said. Likely Dean would be wanting some... _toys_ , or something, to help relieve his heat. Castiel didn't have anything with him, but he knew the general store sold different types for omegas.

Castiel crossed over to Dean's room. The omega's scent was strong, even out in the hallway, and he had to push back his longing croon.

"Dean," Castiel said, surprising himself with the lowness of his voice, "I'm taking Jack to town to get you some things."

"Fuck, Cas, fine!" Dean's voice was muffled but strained tone clear. "Your fucking alpha scent."

"Sorry." Castiel breathed. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and forced himself away from the door.

"Come on, Jack." Castiel said. "Get your shoes on." Jack dutifully went and started to put on his sneakers. Castiel helped to tie it for him and then got him his jacket. He wrapped a scarf around Jack's neck and put a hat on him for good measure.

"Warm?" Castiel asked. Jack nodded and lifted his arms out so Castiel could pick him up.

Castiel got Jack settled in the back. He hadn't purchased a car seat for the child, so he would have to drive slowly on the way there.

Jack was very quiet for the start of the drive. Castiel glanced in the review mirror and saw that he was staring out of the window.

"Everything okay, Jack?" Castiel asked.

"Yes." Jack said quietly. "I don't remember how a store looks."

_Oh._

"Well," Castiel started, "there's a lot of people at stores, so you're going to have to stay near me the whole time. It can be loud, but you don't have to worry because it doesn't mean anything. There's a lot of different objects around for show, so don't go and grab everything, ask me first. It might be heavier than you expect and I don't want you to get hurt. Can you do this for me?"

"Yes, Mr. Castle." Jack said.

"Good, Jack." Castiel said. "It's very important that you stay with me and that you let me know if you're scared. If you can't find me, go straight to the tables at the front where the people all wear the same clothes. I'll point it out when we go in. You tell them that you're looking for me, and then you wait with them. _Never_ leave with someone who isn't me. Even if they say they know me, you tell them that I said to wait for me and you stay put. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Cas."

"Good, Jack. You're a very good pup." Castiel praised. "Your omega-daddy is lucky to have you." Jack's chest puffed out, and Castiel smiled to himself.

The parking lot was mostly empty when Castiel drove in and parked. He unbuckled Jack and put him on the ground, then he took the boy's hand. He didn't want to lose Jack in the store. He pointed out the checkout area when they first entered.

Jack stared at everything with wide eyes.  
Castiel found it very endearing. When they got to the aisle for omega products, Castiel hesitated.

"Here," Castiel said, picking Jack up, "look over there." He picked up a few of the toys, the ones that seemed to be of the highest quality, and quickly put it into his basket. When they left the aisle Castiel put Jack back down and held his hand again. They walked around so Castiel could get various objects, including a car seat, then went to checkout. The beta clerk, one that Castiel recognized, raised an eyebrow at Castiel and Jack. She didn't say anything as she rang up the objects, for which Castiel was grateful.

Castiel drove them to the toy store so Jack could get more toys. To say Jack was awed by the store was an understatement. He could barely contain himself as he looked at all the different toys.

"Jack, do you know what Legos are?" Castiel asked. Jack shook his head. Castiel had a feeling that the pup would like the little building blocks; from what Castiel had heard, Legos were a popular product." Castiel led Jack down the LEGO aisle and found the section for ages 5 and older.

"Hey, Jack, you can pick something from this shelf." Castiel gestured towards the area and took a step back so Jack could look through the toys. Jack searched through them, using both hands to turn the boxes over to look at the pictures on the back.

"Castiel?" Castiel glanced up when someone called his name. He saw it was a beta man named Garth Fitzgerald. Garth often purchased Castiel's figurines for his wife. Garth and Bess had three cute children.

"Hello, Garth." Castiel said, nodding his head.

"Hey!" Garth said, hugging Castiel. Castiel forced himself to stay relaxed, hugging was a habit of the beta's. "Is this pup yours?"

"Er, uh, no." Castiel said. "I'm watching him. How are you and your family?"

"Bess and the kids are doing great." Garth chatted. "Just shopping for some Christmas gifts, never too early. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you." Castiel said.

"Good, I haven't seen you in a while. I'd love to stay and chat, Cas, but I promised Bess I'd be back before noon, so I've got to run." Garth said with an apologetic grin. "I'll see you around sometime. I've got to buy some more angels, the kids love them!"

"Of course." Castiel said. Garth smiled and hugged Castiel again before leaving.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"A friend." Castiel answered, watching the beta go. He looked back to Jack after Garth had exited the store.

Jack was gone.

"Jack?" Castiel asked, immediately alarmed. "Jack?!" He whirled around, searching for the pup, hackles rising. Castiel ran to the end of the aisle and looked around, then dashed in a random direction, looking through each aisle.

"Jack!" Castiel exclaimed, catching sight of the pup down the superhero aisle. He ran to the pup, dropped to his knees, and pulled him into a hug. His blood still rushed in his ears and pounded in his chest. The pup hugged him back. Castiel pulled away, but kept his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"Jack, I said you had to stay by me." Castiel scolded, bordering on his alpha voice. Jack's bottom lip trembled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cas." Jack mumbled. "I didn't _mean_ to." Castiel sighed. He couldn't stay upset, and his initial fear was fading.

"I forgive you, Jack." Castiel said, hugging the boy again. "But don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay." Jack readily agreed. He looked back at the superhero toys.

"See something you like?" Castiel questioned. Jack nodded and pointed to one of the superhero figurines, Castiel thought his name was Captain United States, or something. He picked it out and inspected the box. Captain America, not Captain United States.

"This one?" Castiel asked, handing it to the boy.

"Yeah." Jack said. "Looks like my daddy." Castiel looked at it again. He supposed it could look like Dean.

"Okay." Castiel held out his hand for Jack to take and then walked to the check out. He bought the toy and then took Jack back to the car. Jack made no fuss when Castiel strapped him into the car seat. Castiel unboxed the toy for Jack so the pup could play on the way back.

Castiel could hear Jack playing for a while, then quieted. Castiel assumed he'd fallen asleep.

"Are you going to be my new alpha-daddy?"

Castiel spluttered and nearly jerked the wheel. He glanced in the review mirror and found the pup staring back at him expectantly.

"Why do you ask, Jack?" Castiel asked. Jack looked down at his toy.

"You're much nicer than my alpha-daddy. He yells and throws things, and he's mean to Daddy. But you're nice to Daddy and me. You color with me and you play toys with me and let me watch movies. You don't complain and get mad like alpha-daddy does." Jack explained. "You act like my omega-daddy. In my books, the mommies and daddies are always nice to each other."

"It's not that simple, Jack." Castiel said gently.

"Daddy smiles here and smells good." Jack continued. "He didn't used to. I think that means he's happy." Castiel chewed on his lip.

"You're a very perceptive pup." Castiel remarked.

"What does perceptdid mean?" Jack asked.

"Perceptive. It means you notice many things." Castiel said.

"Oh." Jack said. "I guess so."

"What made you think about that, Jack?" Castiel asked.

"Your friend asked me if I'm yours." Jack answered. "I thought you were going to say yes."

_Oh._

"I see." Castiel said. "What would you have thought if I had said yes."

"I think it would be nice." Jack said. "I like you more than my alpha-daddy. I want you to be my alpha-daddy instead."

"Jack," Castiel said, strained, "it's not up to me."

"Who's it up to?" Jack asked, frowning.

"It's up to your omega-daddy." Castiel answered.

"Oh, okay." Jack hummed. "Let's just ask him." Castiel winced.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Jack." He said.

"Why not?" Jack said, voice bordering on a whine.

"Because your omega-daddy still thinks about your alpha-daddy." Castiel said.

"That's dumb!" Jack growled.

"Jack." Castiel reprimanded.

"It's dumb!" Jack said again angrily. "My alpha-daddy is mean and you're not!"

Castiel sighed.

"I know that's how you feel, Jack, but you have to be respectful of what your father wants, or you could hurt his feelings on accident."

"I don't want to hurt his feelings." Jack said.

"I know you don't, but it hurts your omega-daddy to talk about your alpha-daddy sometimes. Will you please not talk about it to him, at least not until he's feeling better?"

"Okay." Jack said. "I won't."

"Thank you, Jack." Castiel said, relieved.

Jack went back to playing with his toy, and Castiel was left to his own thoughts.

It would be strange for him to be Jack's alpha-dad, he'd only met them a month ago. So then, why did it feel so right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied again lol this for real is probably the last update for the week   
> so.. not really angsty?   
> idk I really like the dynamic between Cas and Jack   
> thanks for all the positive response ! :)  
> let me know what you think, also Happy Chinese New Year (little late but anyways)!  
> -cap out-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Once they'd arrived home, Jack immediately went to introduce his new toy to his others. Castiel watched him get settle, then headed for the kitchen. He quickly put together a nutritious meal for Dean and filled a couple of water bottles. Castiel went to Dean's room and knocked on the door.

"What?!" Dean's muffled voice demanded.

"I've got your things for you." Castiel replied. Castiel heard a moan that had his alpha perking. Dean opened the door partially and looked out into the hallway, his dilated pupils focusing on Castiel with an expression that made the alpha shudder.

Belatedly, Castiel realized he'd forgotten to plug his nose, and he was hit with a full wave of omega arousal.

_Mine._

Castiel practically stumbled. He felt his fangs elongating as heat stirred deeply in his belly. He pushed back the growl that was bordering on moan. Castiel raked his eyes up Dean, greedily staring at the omega's fit body. He was covering himself with a blanket, and Castiel snarled.

_That won't do._

Castiel had every intention of entering the room, pinning Dean to the first flat surface, whether it be the wall or the floor or the the bed, and having his way with him. But, Castiel caught sight of Dean's eyes. They were dilated and clouded with heat, but there was something deeper there, something prominent in Dean's mind but viciously shoved aside by his own biology. Fear.

Castiel yanked away roughly, only just managing to keep the food steady in his hands. He placed everything on  
the floor and hurriedly covered nose, instead taking deep breaths through his mouth.

"There's toys and food and water bottles." Castiel said, wincing at how rough his voice sounded. "Stay hydrated."

"Alpha."

It took every bone in Castiel's body not to mount him right then and there. He stifled a moan and looked away.

"Dean, please take the things and return to your room." Castiel said. Instead, Dean only stared at him.

"Alpha, you've been so good to us." Dean purred, exiting the room. "I can be for you."

"No, Dean." Castiel said sternly. "I will not take advantage of you like that." Dean looked simultaneously relieved and annoyed. It left a bitter feeling in Castiel's heart. He backed up from Dean, averting his eyes from Dean until he heard the omega grab his things and close the door.

Castiel breathed out a sigh of relief. Dean was so tempting. Castiel returned to the kitchen to make lunch for himself and Jack, then he joined the boy in the living room.

"Hungry, Jack?" Castiel asked. He kneeled down next to where Jack was playing with his toys and handed him a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and celery with peanut butter and chocolate chips.

"Thank you, Mr. Castle!" Jack exclaimed, dropped his toys and taking the plate. "I love ants on a log!"

"What?" Castiel asked, frowning. Jack laughed at his expression.

"Ants on a log!" He exclaimed. "The celery is the log and the chocolate chips on the peanut butter is the ants."

" _Are_ the ants," Castiel corrected mildly, "that's an interesting name for the food. I can't say I've heard it before."

"Your omega-daddy never made you ants on a log?" Jack asked, taking a bit from his sandwich. Castiel fought back the bitterness trying to creep into his scent.

"He did not." He said. "But no matter, I discovered it by myself. I'm glad you're here to teach me the proper name." Jack smiled widely, peanut butter smeared on his face. Castiel shook his head with a fond huff and used his napkin to wipe Jack's mouth. Jack waited patiently, then took another large bite of the sandwich, getting peanut butter on his face again.

"Messy." Castiel said with a tsk, though he still grinned at Jack. "Would you like to watch another film?"

"Yes, please!" Jack said excitedly. He bounded as he sat. Castiel retrieved the remote and flipped through the different movies on Disney+ until Jack saw one he wanted to watch.

"Wreck-It-Ralph!" Jack said, pointing. Castiel obediently selected the movie, then sat back next to Jack and finished his own lunch.

"Mr. Castle?" Jack asked, near the middle of the movie. "Is it going to snow?" He was looking out of the window at the greying sky.

"Likely not." Castiel answered, also looking. "Maybe in a week or so, though. It's still a bit too warm."

"Can I go outside when it snows?" Jack questioned. He looked at Castiel hopefully.

"Of course, as long as your father says so." Castiel said.

"Can we build a snowman and make snow angels?" Jack said.

"If you'd like." Castiel replied. "Though, I've never made either of those, so you will have to teach me."

"Don't worry, Cas sir." Jack said. "It's easy and fun! My alpha-daddy helped me one time."

"Your alpha-daddy?" Castiel said, surprised.

"Yes." Jack said. "It was for my birthday."

"I see." Castiel said. "Did he do things with you often?"

"Sometimes." Jack shrugged. "He was nice to me when he didn't smell weird, not as nice as _you_ , Mr. Castle, but he would let me watch sports with him. He was always mean to omega-daddy, though." Castiel hummed thoughtfully and let the subject drop.

Castiel spent the rest of the day watching movies with Jack and coloring. He dropped by Dean's room every so often to give him more water, but he didn't stay for Dean to open the door. He wanted to avoid a situation like earlier.

Jack and Castiel ate pasta for dinner while watching Lady and the Tramp. Castiel helped Jack get ready for bed, and then he put him to sleep in the second guest room.

"Will you read to me?" Jack asked sleepily as he pulled his toys closer.

"Of course." Castiel answered. He took a seat next on the bed next to Jack and read from one of the picture books that Jack enjoyed, a Bernstein Bears book. When Jack fell asleep, Castiel quietly slipped out the room, leaving the light on, and went to his study. There wasn't much to do out here when he was alone, so Castiel had taken to writing. He hadn't had much of an opportunity to write since Dean and Jack had gotten here, but that was fine.

Castiel twiddled with his pen and tapped it against his chin. He wasn't the best at writing, but it did help him to relax.

It was nearly twelve when Castiel caught the whiff of salt-water. Tears. He looked up and found Jack standing in the doorway, clutching Sammy.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked urgently. He crossed the room and knelt before Jack, quickly checking him.

"I had a bad dream." Jack whimpered. "I'm scared without Daddy. We always sleep in the same room."

"Oh." Castiel said. "I thought you had your own room?"

"Omega-daddy stayed in my room because alpha-daddy would come home at night all smelly and throw things." Jack said, sniffling.

"Oh, Jack." Castiel said, hugging the boy. "Your alpha-daddy isn't here to throw things. I promise."

"It's scary at night." Jack whined. Castiel thought quickly.

"Would you like to watch some movies until you fall asleep? I'll sit with you." He said.

"Yes, please." Jack answered quietly. Castiel picked up the pup and carried him to the living room. He turned on The Lion King and settled on the couch with Jack and a blanket. Jack snuggled into Castiel's side. Castiel looked down at the boy, feeling overwhelmingly protective of him. He would destroy Alastair.

Castiel woke up in the morning with a crick in his neck and a pup drooling onto his sleeve. It was just as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's still Friday (for me) which means I'm on time lol  
> kind of a short story but I love Cas/Jack bonding what do you think?  
> Also has anyone seen manifest it's like good and suspenseful and like wow  
> okay that's it for now   
> maybe expect another chapter this weekend but no promises   
> -cap out-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural 
> 
> Kind of a long and fluffy chapter for y'all

Dean's heat lasted only three days. Though he was _much_ healthier than when Castiel had first found him, he was still a bit malnourished. Castiel woke the morning of the fourth day since Dean's heat had started to the smell of bacon and eggs, and he'd known Dean was up and well.

Castiel made his way to the kitchen, stretching and yawning.

"Mr. Castle!" Jack exclaimed. He ran and hugged Castiel, as he did every morning. Jack had become even more loving towards Castiel during Dean's heat.

"Good morning, Jack." Castiel said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yup!" Jack said. "Daddy's feeling better, too!" Castiel looked to Dean, who looked much calmer and happier than Castiel expected he would have.

"I can see that." Castiel said. "How are you, Dean?"

"I'm good, Cas." Dean said, grinning. Castiel was stunned by how relaxed Dean was acting. The omega had been so tense in the time leading up to his heat, and Castiel had been certain his heat would only reinforce Dean's stiffness.

"I'm glad." Castiel said honestly. "What have you made for breakfast?"

"The regular." Dean shrugged. "Eggs, bacon, maybe French toast." He glanced at Jack, who had perked up.

"French toast! Please, Daddy!" Jack ran to Dean and tugged at his pants.

"Okay, bug." Dean said with a laugh, and Jack cheered.

"Mr. Castle, my daddy makes the best French toast!" He said to Castiel excitedly.

"I can't wait to try it." Castiel said.

Dean's French toast turned out to be quite good, just as Jack had said. Dean blushed very nicely when Castiel said so.

"Daddy, Mr. Castle took me to a _store_ and it was so cool!"

"A store?" Dean said. "What kind of store?"

"A toy store! There was a store for toys only!" Jack said enthusiastically. "There were lots and lots of toys _everywhere._ "

"That's very exciting, pup." Dean said, patting Jack's head.

"It was! Can we go again?" Both Dean and Jack looked to Castiel.

"I think that would be fine. There's other stores too, Jack, like an ice cream store, and a pet store."

"A _pet store_?!" Jack gasped, looking positively giddy. "Daddy, there's a pet store!"

"I know, I heard." Dean said. "Is that somewhere you'd like to go? We can look at the pets."

"Can we get a pet?"

"Probably not." Dean said with a shake of his head. "But maybe the store people will let us pet them." Jack was only mildly disappointed that he couldn't take a pet home.

"When can we go, Mr. Castle?" Jack asked.

"We could go after breakfast, if it's alright with your father."

"Sure." Dean said. "Please go clean up your things, bug, and then we'll get you dressed."

"Yes, Daddy." Jack said. He climbed down from his stool at the counter and rushed out of the room. Dean cleaned up after him and took the dishes to the sink.

"You don't have to do that." Castiel said. Dean waved him off.

"It's the least I can do." Dean said. "You've been putting us up all this time."

"Dean, you know I don't expect anything in return."

"I know, Cas, I just want to be able to help out." Dean sighed. He sounded more exasperated than frustrated.

"I appreciate that," Castiel said quietly, "I just want to make sure you know that you don't have to _serve_ me or anything."

"Don't worry, Cas." Dean said, his voice taking a softer tone. "I understand that." He looked at Castiel with an incredibly open and trusting expression that led Castiel to believe Dean wasn't talking about doing the dishes anymore.

"There's something I want to say," Dean started, averting his eyes, "I-"

"Daddy!" Jack called, running into the room. "All my things are put away! Can you help me get ready?"

"Of course, bug." Dean said instantly. He glanced at Castiel, but said nothing before he let Jack pull him out of the room. Castiel frowned to himself, mind racing with the thoughts of what Dean might've said. He'd talk to him later. Castiel shook his head and left the kitchen. He got ready and joined Dean and Jack next to the front door, where Dean was bundling Jack up in his winter clothes. It wasn't snowing yet, but it was certainly cold enough.

"Ready?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied, standing straight and taking Jack's hand. Jack smelled of saccharine excitement. They all exited the house, Castiel locking the door behind them, and Jack nearly sprinted to the car. Castiel chuckled as he unlocked the car for Jack to climb into. Dean strapped the pup in his car seat, then took the passenger's side. Castiel started the car up and drove them down the long driveway to the main road.

Castiel expected Jack to be chatting on and on, but the pup fell asleep almost instantly. Castiel glanced at the review mirror and saw him leaning against the window, Sammy in one arm and Captain America in the other, a string of drool dripping down his chin. Dean turned in his seat to look at Jack, and he shook his head fondly.

"You did a good job taking care of him." Dean said softly, turning back to face the road. "I appreciate it."

"It was no trouble." Castiel assured him, completely genuine. "I quite enjoyed it."

"He really likes you." Dean said. "He hasn't had an alpha role model before, and he's latched on to you."

That made Castiel feel incredibly warm and proud. Like a father. He chased the thoughts and feelings away.

"I'm glad I can be that for him." He said.

"Cas," Dean began, looking back at Jack briefly to make sure the pup was still sleeping before continuing, "Cas, I know you said that we can stay as long as we need, but I don't know how long that will be. I don't know what to do, either. I'm sure that Alas- that Jack's alpha-dad is looking for us."

"Actually, I would quite like for you and Jack to live with me." Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean asked, sounding confused.

"I've found myself growing accustomed to your presences." Castiel said truthfully, though he avoided mentioning how he was beginning to feel protective towards Dean in a romantic, possessive way, and towards Jack in a parental way. "Honestly, I would miss you two greatly."

"I want to be more independent." Dean said dubiously, shifting in his seat. Castiel tried not feel as though he'd been rejected.

"What if you got a job?" Castiel tried, bordering on desperate. He was certain now that being with Dean and Jack would leave him feeling empty. "I can't explain it, but I want to protect you two. Although, I completely understand if you no longer feel comfortable in my presence. I acted very... _unseemly_ towards you during your heat. I apologize profusely, but if it's your wish to leave I will fully support you." It felt terribly wrong coming from Castiel's mouth, and he had to be careful to not let his scent betray how bitter he felt. He would be behind Dean's decision, of course, but it was true he didn't want the omega and his pup to leave.

"Cas, you were fine." Dean said, stunning Castiel.

"But, I - I made advances towards you!" Castiel spluttered.

"You denied me." Dean said. "Even when I tried to, you know, you made sure I stayed alone in my room. You were completely respectful of me."

Castiel's jaw gaped. It certainly hadn't felt that way.

"Dean, I could tell you were afraid of me." Castiel said painfully.

"Of course I was, Cas." Dean said. "The last time I had my heat I got Jack. But you didn't force yourself on me, even though I told you to and you could smell my heat scent. I've never seen an alpha display so much self-control before."

Castiel said nothing. He'd expected Dean to be mad at him, at the very least.

"You stopped yourself." Dean continued before Castiel could argue again. "You don't make me feel uncomfortable at all. I _trust_ you."

Castiel was astonished.

"I don't deserve your trust." He said finally. "Even if I stopped myself, there was still a moment where I almost gave in."

"But you didn't." Dean insisted. "And what the fuck do you mean, you don't deserve my trust? You've been nothing but good to me and Jack. Jack absolutely adores you, he went on and on about how fun and kind you are."

"It's what any decent percent would have done-"

"Cas," Dean interrupted, "can you honestly tell me that if I had gone to any other alpha living alone in the woods, that Jack and me would've been as taken care of and provided for as well as we are with you? Would any other alpha be just as respectful as you?" Castiel paused.

"There are many other good alphas." He tried weakly, though he _knew_ that Dean had a point. While there were good people in the world, it was possible that if another alpha had come across the pair, it may have only put them up for a few days, a week at the most. The alpha may not have denied Dean's desperate advances either, and he could've ended up in a situation exactly the same as with Alastair's, worse even.

Castiel didn't realize he was snaring until Dean's hand gripped his forearm.

"Alpha," Dean said, "Jack and I are okay, thanks to you. If anyone in this fucked up world deserves our trust it's you."

That should not have made Castiel's alpha preen as much as it did. His chest puffed out before he could stop himself, and he made an approving croon. Instantly embarrassed, Castiel glanced at Dean. Rather than looking uncomfortable, Dean looked amused. Castiel cleared his throat, feeling himself blush.

"Okay." He agreed. "I understand that you trust me. I'll help you look for a new home, though, since you want more independence." Dean was quiet for a moment.

"You want us to stay?" He asked.

"I would like it." Castiel said. "But I don't want you to feel pressured to stay."

"I want to stay too." Dean said. "I feel safe with you, and I think Jack would benefit from stability. I think getting a job would be good though. I just can't feel like I'm completely dependent on you, you know? Like, if Jack and I left we would still be secure."

"Dean, I would never kick you out." Castiel said, a little hurt.

"You think that now, Cas." Dean said. "What if something happens, like you meet your mate or something?"

"Right." Castiel said uncomfortably. "My mate."

It felt wrong to even consider having a mate. He was attracted to Dean, that much he was sure of, but now he couldn't imagine replacing Dean and Jack with a mate.

"I think having a job will start to give me back my independence." Dean said.

"Okay." Castiel said. "That's something to look into." Dean shot him a beautiful smile that had all of Castiel's concerns and worries fading from his chest.

"Hey, can I play some music?" Dean asked.

"Of course." Castiel said. Dean switched through the stations until he found one playing classic rock.

"I used to love this stuff." Dean said.

"It does seem to fit your character." Castiel mused. "What else did you like?"

"Pie." Dean answered quickly. "I fucking love pie, man."

"What type?"

"Cherry, also apple. Any type really." Dean shrugged. "Pie and burgers were my thing."

"How healthy." Castiel teased.

"My brother bitched about my food habits all the time." Dean said, rolling his eyes. Castiel was worried Dean would realize what he'd said and clam up, but Dean continued to looked calm and content.

"Pies, burgers, and classic rock." Castiel said thoughtfully. "Did you like cooking too? You're amazing at it."

"I like cooking." Dean said. "Your kitchen it awesome, by the way."

"Thank you." Castiel said. "You know, we can stop by the general store for more groceries, anything you might need to cook something new, and maybe a cookbook. I mostly only make myself the same things over and over."

"Dude, that would be great."

Castiel preened once more, he enjoyed making the omega happy.

Jack awoke when they pulled into the parking lot of the pet store. He put his palms on the car windows and looked outside, his breath fogging the window.

Castiel and Dean got out and Dean unbuckled Jack from the back. He convinced Jack to leave his toys in the car, a miracle in its own right. Jack easily took Dean's hand, then he reached for Castiel. Castiel blinked, surprised, and allowed Jack's small hand to slip into his own. He'd held Jack's hand when they'd gone shopping originally, but he didn't expect Jack to want to hold Castiel's hand when Dean was back. It was rather touching.

The trio entered the pet store.

"Wow!" Jack gasped. "Lookit the fishes!" He broke away from Castiel and Dean to go stare at the aquariums.

"Look at Nemo! And Dory!" Jack said.

"Very cool." Castiel said. Jack turned to him and held out his arms. Castiel obligingly picked the pup up so he could see into the top aquariums. They walked from the aquariums to the terrariums to see the various reptiles and amphibians.

"I don't like the frogs." Jack announced.

"These are actually toads, Jack." Castiel said. Jack shrugged, rather adorably.

"They're lumpy and weird." He said.

"Yeah, they're slimy too." Dean agreed, also studying the toad.

"Frogs aren't slimy, Daddy, it's _mucus_." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, my bad." Dean said, grinning. "Where did you learn that, bug?"

"The Princess and the Frog." Jack said. They continued to look at the frogs and toads, then they reached the lizards and snakes.

"I love the snakes!" Jack said, his face nearly against the glass of the terrarium.

"Why?" Castiel asked, observing the small corn snake that curiously moved its head around its enclosure.

"They're so cool!" Jack explained. Castiel hummed thoughtfully.

Jack did not like the spiders, but he enjoyed everything else, especially the hamsters. He squealed in delight as the small creatures moved around their cage and twitched their noses.

"They're cute!" He said.

"They are." Dean agreed.

"Would you like to see the cats and dogs now?" Castiel asked, gesturing to the last section of the store. Jack nodded enthusiastically. Castiel was still carrying Jack when he took him to look at the cats. They were in a room with glass walls so people could look inside. An employee noticed them and approached them.

"Would you like to go inside?" She asked.

"Thanks, but I'm allergic to cats." Dean said. He looked at Jack with an apologetic frown. "Sorry, bud."

"S'okay, Daddy." Jack said. "Can we look at the doggies?"

"Sure." Dean said. The employee led them to the dog section, where dogs were in several different enclosures based on their sizes. The enclosures were just tall, solid fences with dog supplies inside.

"Do you want to go inside and pet the dogs?" The employee asked, looking at Dean.

"Yeah." Dean said. The employee unlocked the gate to the enclosure with the smallest dogs and let Dean and Castiel enter. Castiel placed Jack on the floor and the dogs immediately swarmed him. There were four dogs: three furry ones and one that Castiel knew was a chihuahua.

"The black and white one is a papillon, the brown and white one is a shih tzu, the sort of orange-brown and white one is a cavalier King Charles spaniel, and the black one is a chihuahua." The employee explained. "Their names are Steve, Cocoa, Lady, and Bean."

"I like Lady!" Jack said, patting the King Charles spaniel. "Like Lady and the Tramp!"

"Exactly." The employee said with a laugh. "Someone knows their Disney movies." Jack smiled at her and kept petting the dog. He laughed when it licked at his chin.

The trio didn't stay long after that. Jack was disappointed to go, but Castiel promised they'd go to the bookstore for more books and Jack perked up. They went to the kids' section of Barnes and Nobles. Jack picked out the picture books he liked, then sat at the table with Dean so the omega could read to him. Castiel left briefly to look through the new nonfiction novels, but only after making sure Dean would be okay alone. Initially, Castiel had been concerned that Dean would be overwhelmed, but he seemed to be doing fine.

After Dean finished reading all the picture books to Jack, he allowed the pup to pick one out to keep. Jack picked another Bernstein Bears book, one about how too much junk food was bad. By this time it was lunch, so Castiel decided to drive Dean and Jack to the local diner. Needless to say, Dean was quite excited when they parked in the diner's parking lot. Castiel was very proud of himself.

The waitress sat them at a booth and took their drink orders. Castiel and Dean got water, and Jack got lemonade. The waitress gave Jack a paper kid's menu and crayon to colors on it.

"Thanks for bringing us here." Dean said. "It's been years since I've had a burger."

"It's no problem, Dean." Castiel said. "Are we ready to order?"

"I am." Dean said. "Jack, do you know what you want?"

"Yeah." Jack said, looking up from his drawings and pointing at what he wanted. Castiel waved the waitress over and she took out a notepad.

"What can I get ya?" She asked.

"I'll have a house salad, please." Castiel said.

"Okay," the waitress said, writing it down, "and for your mate?"

"Oh, we're not mates." Castiel said quickly. Why did that feel wrong to say?

"Oh!" The waitress said, blushing. "My apologies."

"It's fine." Dean said. "I'll have a burger. The pup will have chicken tenders with a side of fruit." The waitress jotted down their orders, apologized again, and left.

After the finished lunch, Castiel ordered pie. The look on Dean's face made Castiel feel like he was the best alpha in the world.

"I love pie." Dean mumbled, taking a bite.

"S'good!" Jack agreed, face covered in cherry filling.

"You're a messy little bug." Dean chuckled, wiping Jack's mouth with a napkin. Jack smiled at him.

After lunch, they stopped at the general store so Dean could get more cooking supplies, then they headed home. Unsurprisingly, Jack fell asleep almost immediately on the way home. Dean listened to classic rock again, even singing along at some parts. Castiel thought he had an amazing voice.

Once they got home, Dean carried Jack to the bedroom to take a nap, and Castiel got his computer so they could start researching job opportunities for Dean. Apparently, he was good at fixing cars and handyman type things. That led to Castiel showing Dean the work shed so he could try out some of the power tools. It seemed that even after years of captivity, Dean was still good at crafting things. They stayed outside, with Dean checking in on Jack often, until the pup woke up.

For dinner, Dean used one of the new cookbooks to make ratatouille, which they ate while watching Ratatouille.

It felt very fulfilling for Castiel to care for and spend time with Dean and Jack. He knew Dean thought that Castiel would want them to leave at some point, but Castiel knew he could never part with the pair. He'd be there for them as long as Dean let him, which he hoped was forever. His alpha rumbled it's approval when Dean leaned into his side and fell asleep, completely trusting and comfortable to be vulnerable in the alpha's presence. Jack also fell asleep, his head on Dean's lap. Castiel ran his hands through the pup's soft hair. This felt perfect, it felt like family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely blown away by all the kind things you guys are saying it warms my cold heart thank you :)  
> I enjoy writing cute moments, almost as much as I like writing angst   
> also I have a Tumblr tale-to-tell (hyphens instead of under dashes) but like I don't know anything about using Tumblr and I've posted nothing so idk what to do about that... I guess if anyone wants to have an in depth conversation about how Steve in Endgame was completely ooc hit me up because I could go off like actually  
> okay well probably the last of the week (maybe not I'm unpredictable to myself like that)  
> have a good week my dudes and let me know what you think!  
> -cap out-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural
> 
> I'm sorry in advance  
> :)

Dean bloomed. There was no other way to describe it. Apparently, Castiel's small act of denying the omega in heat was enough to make Dean feel comfortable enough to come out of his shell. Castiel was glad for that. Dean was an amazing person. He had thought Dean was being himself before, but now Castiel recognized that Dean had still been on edge, even as he had healed.

Now, Castiel could witness how Dean was when he was relaxed and content. Dean was gorgeous.

They'd worked out a plan for Dean to work. He'd told Castiel he liked working on cars, but without any proper paperwork (Dean had no idea what his father had done with his social security card and birth certificate), it was difficult for him to get employed at the local garage down in Creekside. It would also be hard for Dean to commute an hour there and hour back. But there was a weekly Farmer's Market held in town every Thursday night, and so Dean took to baking (he was very good at it) and selling the products on Thursday night. Castiel also brought whatever figurines he had. They spent Thursday day around town with Jack, and then the evenings at the Farmer's Market. Dean's baked goods sold well, and Dean would purchase more ingredients before they went back home. It wasn't much, but it was a solid start, and if Dean ever moved to Creekside it would be easy for him to expand his business. It certainly gave Dean some more confidence to know he wasn't completely dependent on Castiel.

They hadn't figured out how to get him a bank account yet, but they were working on it.

Something had changed between Dean and Castiel. There was a more meaningful undertone to their interactions. Castiel noticed more and more often the lingering touches and tender gazes he shared with Dean. It was even harder for Castiel to ignore his attraction to Dean. Everything about the omega drew him in. His looks were one thing, but Castiel was even more attracted to his personality and strength. Most omegas were more submissive or softer, and while there was nothing wrong with that, Castiel found he preferred a sassy and stubborn omega. Castiel's crush was starting to develop into something more, something deeper. Not that Castiel thought Dean would ever go for him, and even if he did there was no way to know if Dean truly wanted Castiel or if he only felt obliged.

There was no point on thinking about those types of matters. Castiel had more important things to devote his time to than unrequited affection.

Castiel had enrolled Jack in some online kindergarten courses. Dean had done an excellent job in teaching his pup so far, but both Castiel and Dean agreed it would be best for Jack to receive professional education. Jack spent most mornings working on things like handwriting and counting, then he played in the afternoon. He was a studious pup, and very obedient when Dean told him to do his work.

After Dean's heat, Dean and Castiel had decided that Jack could start sleeping in his own room. Jack often slipped into Dean's room during the night when he was scared, but it was progress. They'd decorated his new room with Disney things, since Jack had taken quite a liking to it.

Jack adored playing in the snow. He went out every day to make snowmen and snow angels. Dean and Castiel went with him, of course. They spent long hours outside, sometimes involved in snowball fights. There was a hill near Castiel's house that was perfect for sledding, and Castiel had purchased Jack a kid set of skis so the boy could try.

Jack was very close to shifting. He gained better control at elongating his fangs. He was becoming better at recognizing different scents too. Dean and Castiel excitedly awaited the day that their... that _Dean's_ pup was able to shift into his wolf form. Castiel had no doubt that Jack would be absolutely adorable.

Both Jack's birthday and Christmas grew steadily closer. Castiel had spoken to Dean about getting something for Jack, and they'd decided to get him something together. Castiel was excited for Jack. While he knew Alastair had been kind towards Jack on the pup's birthday, he probably hadn't had a birthday where he wasn't afraid.

The morning of Jack's birthday, Castiel and Dean woke early. Castiel drove to town to pick up Jack's gift, and Dean started on a birthday breakfast. Once Castiel had returned, they took the food to Jack's room and woke him up.

Jack had been happy to wake to Dean and Castiel singing happy birthday to him. Dean had made him French toast, and Jack enthusiastically ate it in bed while Dean and Castiel ate while sitting on the floor.

"Do I get to open presents now?" Jack asked eagerly.

"I don't know if we have any presents for you, buddy." Dean teased with an exaggerated frown. "Did you get him anything, Cas?"

"I can't say I did." Castiel said, tapping his chin in faux thoughtfulness as he played along. When Jack leveled them with a glare they both laughed.

"Okay, bug." Dean said. "We have a gift for you. There's only one gift, though, and it counts for Christmas too. Okay?" Jack nodded. "Close your eyes." Jack obediently closed his eyes.

"No peaking." Castiel said sternly. He left to receive Jack's gift, then returned with a special, large box. He placed it carefully on Jack's bed next to the boy's legs.

"Okay, you can open your eyes and your gift now." Dean said. Jack opened his eyes and waisted no time in throwing the box's lid open (there'd been no wrapping paper).

A small orange-brown and white head popped up.

"Lady!" Jack exclaimed, looking to Dean and Castiel with eyes wide in disbelief.

"Happy birthday, dude." Dean said, putting his hand on Jack's head. Jack looked back at the dog when she whined. Castiel helped Jack to take her out of the box (which had giant holes in the back) and place Lady on Jack's bed. Jack laughed and hugged he dog.

"Gentle." Dean chided softly. "She's not like Sammy, she can be hurt." Jack loosened his grip.

"Sorry, Lady." He said. Lady licked his cheek, and Jack squealed and starting petting and hugging the dog. Dean and Castiel shared a look, and Castiel unintentionally shifted towards the omega so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Can we go outside, please?" Jack asked, already climbing down from his bed. Lady jumped down and joined him.

"Sure." Dean said. He moved around the room to collect Jack's warm clothes and Castiel went to the bathroom closet, where he'd stored Lady's things. The pet shop owner had assured Castiel that Lady was trained to come when called, and so there was no need to leash her when they were all outside. Castiel's backyard was fenceless, and he wasn't quite ready to trust the pet shop owner completely. He got Lady's harness, leash, and outdoor coat, along with the little booties he'd bought for her feet. It was rather cold outside, and he didn't want the dog to freeze. Castiel got Lady ready. The dog proved to be very patient. They waited by the backyard door for Dean and Jack to come.

Jack wore a thick coat with gloves and boots. There was no chance of him getting sick.

"Make sure you hold onto this very carefully." Castiel said as he handed Jack the leash to Lady. He figured that if Lady did try to run, it would be easy for Castiel to shift and round her up.

The group went outside. Jack ran around the yard with Lady in tow. She didn't once tug at her leash or try to get away, even when Jack zigzagged and stopped at sudden intervals. Dean went inside and came back soon after with cups of hot chocolate. He put it down on the outdoor table and stood with Castiel, watching Jack play with his dog.

The group went inside briefly for lunch, then spent the remainder of the afternoon outside. Jack got them to have a snowball fight with him, as if Castiel would deny the pup anything, and to build snow forts.

"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed, bounding over snow piles to Dean. "I can feel it!"

"Feel what, pup?" Dean asked, concerned. Instead of answering, Jack closed his eyes, deep in concentration, and a brown wolf pup appeared.

"You shifted!" Dean said. Castiel shifted and ran over to nose the pup. Jack yipped and nipped at Castiel's snout. Castiel growled playfully and lightly shoved the pup, sending him sprawling into the snow. Jack let out an indignant bark and pushed himself up, though he was so short that his legs sunk low into the snow and the snow reached past his belly. Jack had to fight to keep his head above the snow. Castiel rumbled affectionately and licked the top of Jack's head, the pup was just as cute as Castiel thought he'd be. Jack barked again and waded through the snow to sit on Castiel's paw. As a wolf, Jack seemed even smaller and more fragile. Castiel sat down and nosed at Jack's scruff. Lady regarded them curiously. Werewolves could not communicate with other animals. Most werewolves hit their transitions between the ages five and seven, and it was rather fitting that Jack hit his on his sixth birthday.

Jack yapped at Lady and pounced at her. Lady sniffed and circled him. Jack hopped towards her again, his tiny tail held high. Castiel huffed his laughter and turned to look at Dean.

Castiel's heart stuttered in his chest.

Dean was stunning as a wolf. His tawny, nearly gold coat looked soft and silky. He stood tall and proud, ears perked in alertness. Dean was bigger than the average omega wolf, but that was to be expected. His eyes were still green, such a shiny green.

Castiel felt something tugging within him, a sort of profound bond calling to him and urging him to claim Dean. He wanted so badly to chase Dean through the woods and become his mate, to override the terrible scar left by Alastair's unworthy fangs.

_True Mate._

It clicked, suddenly, within Castiel's mind. The irresistible lure that he'd been feeling and resisting for the entire time he'd known Dean, now almost four months. It was why he felt such an instant and easy connection to Jack, who wasn't his biological offspring. Dean was Castiel's True Mate, there was no doubt in Castiel's mind.

Dean must've felt the calling too, because his eyes locked with Castiel's and he began to trot towards the alpha. The alpha inside Castiel howled in triumph, urging Castiel to run to his mate and bite his neck.

These actions were stopped by Jack, who ran towards his omega-dad with glee with Lady right on his trail. Dean paused, and looked to Jack. He purred at the pup and nuzzled his head, much like Castiel had done. Dean and Castiel exchanged a look, and that was that.

There wasn't another opportunity to approach the topic until that evening after Jack had been put to bed. Lady slept on Jack's bed, snuggled into his side. There had been many pads left around in case Lady needed to relieve herself.

Castiel sat in the living room, waiting anxiously for Dean to join him. He stood when Dean arrived in the doorway.

"We're True Mates." Castiel blurted. Dean blinked at his bluntness, then inclined his head.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" Castiel asked, now desperate. He imagined a scenario where Castiel felt the call of his True Mate, and Dean felt nothing.

"I can." Dean said quietly, looking at the ground.

Castiel went dizzy at the admission, and he swayed. He felt incredibly lighthearted and shocked at once. This was his mate.

"So you've felt an attraction towards me." Castiel said.

"Of course I have." Dean growled, and Castiel startled at the aggression. This was a good thing, right?

"Are you unhappy by this?" Castiel asked tentatively, already feeling the ache of rejection in his heart.

"It's not that, Cas." Dean sighed, looking down. "I don't deserve you."

"What?" Castiel said, aghast. "Why would you say that?" Dean gritted his teeth and glared at the floor.

"You're so fucking perfect." He said. "You're kind and smart and gorgeous and I'm me. I'm fucked up and broken, just a husk of how I once was. How do you think that makes me feel, hmm? Knowing that my True Mate is the most amazing alpha in the universe and here I am, weighing him down? I am _nothing._ "

"Dean," Castiel said sharply, taking a step towards the omega, "you are not nothing. You are everything. You're certainly not broken either."

"Yeah, right." Dean scoffed. "I wake up almost every night crying and screaming. I'm afraid of the dark. I flinch at loud noises. What's that supposed to be if not broken?"

"That's ptsd." Castiel answered firmly. "That's the result of years of abuse at the hands of some no-good alpha _scum_ that doesn't deserve to even breathe the same air as you!

"Dean, you are incredible. You're witty and capable and talented. I spend every day trying to make you smile because you have the most beautiful smile in the world. The way you tend to Jack and put him above everything makes me want you even more. You're an amazing dad to him. You're the bravest person I know, Dean. You survived all those years and took care of a pup and managed to leave. You're extraordinary, and I am so honored to be your True Mate."

"That isn't true, Cas." Dean argued. "I'm not beautiful, I'm scarred. I'm not brave, I'm terrified. I tried to whore myself out to you so that Jack and I could stay here. Another alpha would've taken me up on my offer, but you did all of this for us out of the goodness of your heart."

"Dean, please." Castiel tried. "I think you're perfect. I have felt a connection to you since we've met. This whole time I've been telling myself it was just crush, that I didn't truly want you. I've wanted you for so long, but I've been too scared to say anything because I don't want to lose you. I can't be scared anymore, not when we both know we're True Mates. I don't care about your past, Dean, I want to be with you."

"You can't possibly mean that."

"I do, Dean. I want to be your alpha, I want to be a father to Jack."

"I don't even know if Jack is ready for something like this-"

"He told me he wanted me to be his new alpha-dad." Castiel cut in.

"You talked to him about this without me?" Dean demanded, eyes flashing suddenly with anger.

"No!" Castiel said quickly. "I would never do that. He told _me_ , while you were in heat. I told him it wasn't simple like that."

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"I didn't want to overwhelm you." Castiel explained. "You were stressed about Alastair."

"I still should know what my own pup wants." Dean growled.

"Yes, you're right." Castiel conceded, ducking his head. "I should have told you, and I'm sorry I didn't." Dean sighed and stared at him.

"We can't be together, not with Alastair."

"I can protect you from Alastair." Castiel said fiercely. "I can take care of you and Jack, Dean. I respect your independence completely, but, _please_ , let me be your alpha. Let me care for you, not because you need me to, but because caring for you and Jack makes me feel like the greatest alpha in the universe."

"We hardly know each other." Dean protested. "How can you be my alpha when I know nothing about your past life, and you only know the cusp of mine?"

"We can tell each other." Castiel said, crossing the room to stand in front of Dean. "I'll tell you anything you want to know. Do you want to know about my family? I'm the youngest son of four boys, two of which are some of the biggest assbutts in the world. My father left my mother when I was young, and my mother raised me to be a perfect soldier. I left though, I left it behind.

"I've been alone for years, Dean, and I didn't even know how empty I've been until I met you and Jack. You make me feel whole and free, happier than I've ever been. Jack is an incredible pup, and I love you both in my life. I already know that whatever your past is, it won't make me care for you any less. I don't care what you've done in your past life. I know who you are now, and that's all that matters.

"Whatever it takes, Dean, I swear it. Whatever I need to do to prove that I will be there for you, I'll do it. Ask anything of me and I'll give it to you."

"And what if I can't do the same?" Dean whispered, eyes lowering in shame. "Would you tell give everything even when I can barely give you anything in return?"

Castiel gently cupped Dean's chin and rose it so he could look into those gorgeous green eyes. He leaned towards Dean so their noses brushed. Dean's eyelashes fluttered.

"I'll take whatever you give me." Castiel breathed, and then he sealed their lips together.

Feeling and _heat_ immediately burst and scalded through Castiel, igniting his nerves and sharpening his awareness. Dean moaned against his lips and shifted so they were pressed against one another. Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean's waist and held him closed, and he felt Dean's hands curl into his hair and tug. Castiel tilted his head to deepen their kiss, delighting in Dean's parted lips. It felt so right.

They broke for air, both panting, and breathed the scent of arousal. Castiel brushed his thumb gently against Dean's cheek. The heated trace of Dean's lips on Castiel's still lingered. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Dean again, but he needed to know it was okay.

"Dean." He said softly. Dean's eyes closed briefly, then opened. Dean pulled away from Castiel's grip, his absence chilling Castiel. Dean looked away.

"I need time to think about this" He said. "I just- I can't right now." He turned to go.

"Dean." Castiel begged, voice wrecked. Dean paused in the doorway, his back to Castiel. Then he sighed something that might've been a sob and continued to walk away.

Castiel watched him go. Devastation and rejection twisted and writhed in Castiel's gut, making him nauseous.

He hadn't known it was possible to feel so utterly destroyed and _alone_. True Mates were supposed to love and cherish one another, and _be together_ , right?

It was only after his vision blurred that Castiel realized he was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this likely is the last update till Friday. There was some fluff in this chapter, yes?   
> Thank you guys again for all the positivity, it really makes my day :)  
> let me know what you think!  
> happy (American) football fandom day!  
> -cap out-


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural 
> 
> Mind the tags - trigger warnings in end notes

Castiel stood crying in the living room for an indeterminate amount of time. When he finally pulled himself together, he went straight for the top cabinet in kitchen, where he kept the alcohol. Castiel didn't drink normally, but he figured that he deserved it.

Castiel took out a glass and poured himself a drink, not even bothering to see what type it was. He gulped it down in one go and slammed the glass back down on the table, hand gripping it tightly.

"Fuck." He croaked. "Dammit!" He hurled the glass and watched it shatter against the wall. Castiel stood, trembling, waiting to see if he'd woken anyone.

The house stayed silent.

Castiel took heaving breaths and started to clean up the glass. He hissed when it cut through his skin, but continued, heedless of the pain, and threw the glass away. Castiel was careful to make sure there was no broken glass anywhere, then he left the kitchen.

Castiel paused briefly by Dean's door. The light was on underneath, but it was always on when Dean was in there so that didn't have to mean anything. Castiel looked in Jack's room and saw the pup and Lady still sound asleep. He headed into his study.

The one drink had done nothing to calm the throbbing pain in his chest. His heart still beat painfully, hurting more with ever moment. He collapsed heavily onto his desk chair, feeling every bit dejected and isolated.

What would happen now? Would Dean leave with Jack? Castiel expected him to, and then he would be constantly worried that something had happened to Dean or Jack, that Alastair had hurt them in some way.

Alastair.

Castiel growled and turned on his computer. He needed to know the monster who'd hurt his mate and pup, who'd led Dean to believe he was not enough.

Without hesitation, Castiel typed Alastair's name into the search bar and clicked enter. The results popped up almost instantly, and Castiel immediately pressed on the first one. It was from a few months ago.

_Drug-Lord Missing - His Son and Omega Mate Presumed Dead_

_Drug-Lord and former CEO of Locke Industries Alastair Locke has gone missing after evading police arrest September 7, 2019. Locke Industries is involved with overseas shipping, and has been the focus of a drug investigation for the past two and a half years. On Monday, September 6, law enforcement collected sufficient evidence to call for a warrant of arrest for Locke and several other higher ups, including COO Lilith Milton, CFO Abaddon Cox, and Vice President Azazel Masters on the grounds of illegal importation and distribution of cocaine._

_Locke was spotted and approached two blocks from his Los Angeles office seventeen hours after the warrant was issued. Locke resisted arrest and escaped via a getaway car with an unknown driver. He has not been found._

_Police froze Locke's bank accounts and raided his four homes in California, New York, Oregon, and Montana. At 10:32 AM, September 8, local law enforcement made a shocking discovery in Alastair's Montana home. Traces of an omega and a male pup were found all over the house. Police also found photographic, videographic, and auditory proof of domestic abuse towards the omega and son._

_Police searched the sounding area for any trace of the omega and pup, but found nothing. Police are looking for a male omega in his late twenties or early thirties weighing around 140 lbs with a height of 6' 1". The omega has sandy brown hair and green eyes. Locke's son is around five-years-old. He has brown hair and blue eyes. The police will be releasing a photograph later this week. Anyone with information on Alastair or the pair is encouraged to call the tip line, though, at this time, both omega and pup are presumed dead._

Castiel leaned back in his chair, staring at the words. Dean and Jack were presumed dead? He'd come across the pair on September 3, which meant if Dean and Jack had stayed in Alastair's home they would've been found four days after Castiel had gotten to them. But how long had Dean said he was running for? A week? Which meant he would've been alone for 14 days at least.

Castiel felt sick thinking about how terrible that would've been for Dean and Jack, to be trapped for so long. Had Alastair even left enough food and water for them?

Castiel pressed on the next article.

_Home Search Leads to Horrific Evidence of Domestic Abuse_

_On September 8, local law enforcement of Healdsburg, Montana invaded the home of Alastair Locke, former CEO of Locke Industries, after he evaded police custody. A warrant for Locke's arrest was issued two days prior on the account of drug trafficking._

_Police discovered pictures and videos depicting a male omega being beaten and sexually assaulted by Locke; likely the pictures and videos were taken by Locke for sadistic documentation. Police also found various chains and traces of food indicating that the omega was chained down. At this time, the name of the omega is unknown. It is possible this omega is Locke's mate, though no record was ever made. The evidence also revealed the presence of a male pup, around the age of five. He is presumed to be the biological child of Locke and the omega. Police believe the child's name is Jack, as the name is heard a few times within the videos and it is never directed to the omega and the omega never responds to it._

_Police did not find the omega or pup within the house or surrounding area. Currently, law enforcement are using K-9 units in hopes of finding the pair, but the recent rain has hindered their process. There is a great chance that Locke killed both the omega and pup. If they did manage to escape Locke, their chances of survival in the backwoods of Locke's home are critically low, and it is unlikely they survived._

_Below are several videos and pictures that have been released by law enforcement for public view*. Police encourage anyone with information on their whereabouts to call the tip line._

_* These images and videos are graphic, viewer discretion is advised._

Castiel clicked through the pictures and videos and watched them in a horrid fascination. They were all terrible and showed Alastair _hurting_ Dean in more way than Castiel could count. After the last video, Castiel flung himself off of his chair and promptly vomited into the wastebasket. Dean's screams echoed in his ear.

Castiel heaved over the wastebasket. Then he reached up and turned off his computer, mind racing. Healdsburg was more than 5 hours away. Dean and Jack had run more than 400 miles, and Dean had _carried_ Jack. That was why the law enforcement hadn't come searching for Dean here - he'd gone way farther than they expected, and with a pup. Castiel had heard of things like before, where a parent suddenly gained the strength they need to save their pup.

Dean truly was incredible.

Castiel was the scum of the earth. He collapsed onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Castiel had assured Dean countless times that Dean was safe here, that he would never be made to do anything he didn't want to. That Castiel would not take advantage the way Alastair had. And then what did he do?

He kissed Dean.

Sure, it wouldn't be considered as bad as what Alastair had done, but he still forced himself on Dean, and he didn't truly know if the omega wanted to be kissed, even if he looked like he might. It was a selfish thing for Castiel to kiss Dean, and suddenly Castiel was sick again.

He was no better than Alastair.

It was a terrible realization. Dean had no reason to believe Castiel ever again. He would take Jack and he would leave and Castiel would be left broken.

Tears made their way down Castiel's face for the second time that night, and he made no move to fix that. He just lay there on the ground, silently weeping for all he'd destroyed.

Sometime in the middle of the night (though it was actually nearer to day than night by that point), Castiel forced himself to get up and stumble to his bedroom. He collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to get under the covers, and fell into an exhausted slumber.

It was mid morning when Castiel awake, feeling grimy and gross. He made himself shower, brush his teeth, and change, and then he padded anxiously into the hallway.

He could hear noise from the living room, probably Jack and Lady watching a movie. No sound came from the kitchen, and Castiel peered inside.

Dean stiffened when Castiel entered and did not turn to greet him. Instead, he continued to work at the stove. Castiel stood in the doorway for a while before he took a seat at the counter and twiddled his thumbs. The air was thick with tension, and it made Castiel's head hurt.

Dean put a plate of food down in front of Castiel, not looking at him, and then when back to the stove. Castiel stared down at his food for a long time.

"I'm sorry." Dean's shoulders tensed at Castiel's voice, but he continued. "That was terrible of me to do, especially after all the times I said I wouldn't take advantage of you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I need you to know I am sorry." Dean did not say anything.

"I searched Alastair." Castiel watched the way Dean's hand shook. "I'm sorry for that too. I should've talked to you first."

Dean still did not reply.

Desperately, Castiel asked, "Are you going to leave?"

It was silent.

Castiel looked back at his plate, not hungry at all. He wanted to go to his room and cry.

"No."

Castiel's head whipped up to stare at Dean's back, certain he'd heard wrong.

"No?" Castiel asked hopefully.

"No." Dean said. "I'm not leaving."

Castiel gasped, his lungs and heart suddenly free to do work again. There was still much to be fixed of course, but at least Dean wasn't leaving with Jack.

Castiel opened his mouth the say more, but Dean was already walking out of the kitchen with his own plate of food. Castiel tried not to feel bitter or hurt. He'd give Dean time, all the time he wanted, even if that meant forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: mentions of past rape/non-con and domestic abuse to a spouse and child
> 
> Alright my dudes do NOT expect another chapter this weekend 'n pls pray for me because this week coming up is actually going to be so so awful like actually. Thanks for the patience and I'll see y'all next week!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -cap out-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel lasted about 36 hours before he broke under Dean's silent treatment and approached the omega after Jack had gone to bed. Dean was sitting on the couch in the living room, knitting as Lady snored softly beside him. He looked up when Castiel entered, all wide eyes and tensed shoulders. Castiel walked to him hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Dean." He said, feeling miserable. "I screwed up. I took advantage of you, just like Alastair, and-"

"What?" Dean asked, alarmed. "Like Alastair?"

"Yes." Castiel said with a despondent nod. "I'm just like him."

"You are not!" Dean said, voice rising. Castiel jolted at that, surprised.

"But I took advantage of you." Castiel said, gesturing vaguely with his hands. Dean stood suddenly, and Castiel stumbled back to give him space. Dean stared at him intently, eyes glimmering omega gold and radiating anger.

"Don't you _ever_ compare yourself to that monster again!" Dean snarled. Castiel watched, shocked, as Dean's fangs elongated and he gnashed at nothing. "You are _nothing_ like Alastair!"

"But I-"

"If you say you took advantage of me one more time, I will dump all of your honey out in the snow!"

Castiel's jaw clicked shut and he stared at Dean.

"Alastair is a _horrible_ alpha! You have been nothing but good to Jack and me since we've got here! You did _not_ take advantage of me, I don't care what you think. I'm telling you right now that I wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss me and, fuck, I still want you to kiss me."

Castiel frowned and tilted his head. "Then why were you giving me the "silent treatment." "

"Because I'm stupid!" Dean said. "And fuckin' scared. I'm sorry for doing that, but I'm _terrified._ You are everything anyone could ever want. You are kind and smart and so fucking hot, and you genuinely love Jack. You're not sucking up to me by caring for him. You're all these amazing things and that terrifies me because I am nothing. I'm scared you'll come to your senses someday and everything we've built will disappear. It's not even about you kicking me out, I know Jack and me will be fine. But I would be broken without you. I thought that as long as we were friends it's okay and safe, because as soon as we're something more there's the chance that it'll end badly and you won't be in my life anymore. I'm going to fuck up somehow, or, fuck, maybe Alastair will come back. I don't know, Cas, but by being more than friends there's the possibility of losing _everything_."

Castiel's jaw was slack but he paid no mind. He certainly had not expected Dean to admit his feelings. Dean was the stubborn type when it came to that.

Dean seemed to take his stunned silence negatively. He looked down and started to move pass Cas.

_No!_

Cas grabbed his arm as he passed and spun him around in one fluid motion. Then, Castiel was pressing his lips to Dean's once more and gripping the omega's waist tightly against his own. Dean whimpered and Castiel swallowed his sounds, head tilting and tongue urging for more. Castiel drew away to gasp for breath, but he was only allowed a second because Dean's hand was yanking at the back of his hair and pulling him back to kiss again. Dean's body moved wonderfully against his own, and Castiel's alpha howled in pleasure.

"Dean," Castiel breathed, "we need to talk about this."

"Ugh." Dean groaned, eyes omega gold, but from arousal now and not anger. "Fine, but quickly." Castiel smirked and dipped to press a mouthy kiss against Dean's exposed collarbone. Dean moaned.

"Not helping your case there." He said. Castiel pulled away further, but kept his arms wrapped around Dean.

"I swear to you I will not ever leave you." Castiel said. "I'm scared too. I'm scared that you'll take Jack and leave, and I'm scared that Alastair will come and hurt you or him. But, I need to be with you. I want to be with you, _so badly_. I want to be your alpha. I want to care for you and love you. I know you're scared it'll end poorly but I can promise you, without a doubt, that it won't. I don't care what you choose to give, or what your past is. Nothing you do could make me think less of you. I know you, Dean, I've lived with you for almost four months. You're strong and sassy and smart and sweet, and you drive me crazy. You are enough, Dean, and I will love you forever if you'll let me. Please let me."

Castiel watched Dean with baited breath. Dean stared at him from beneath his lashes, looking every bit attractive and incredible.

"Fuck, Cas." He said quietly. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Castiel repeated, heart leaping. A smile broke out across Dean's face, small but sweet.

"Yeah, Cas, fuck. I want you to be mine, alpha."

Castiel surged forward and captured Dean's lips in another kiss. He peppered Dean's cheeks and lips and nose with kisses, wanting to cover each and every freckle and make sure that Dean knew he was loved. Dean moved against him and Castiel rumbled lowly in his throat before nipping at Dean's throat. Dean whined and mouthed at Castiel's neck in return.

"Fuck." Dean panted. "Maybe we should go to your room." Castiel felt adrenaline and heat pump through him at the words.

"You think so?" He asked. He needed to be certain. Dean grinned at him, mischievous.

"Fuck yeah, alpha. I've been imagining it since my heat." He said. "Think you're up to it?"

"Definitely." Castiel answered, voice even more gravelly than normal. Dean shuddered, then fixed Castiel with a smirk.

"Okay, alpha." He teased. "You're going to have to catch me." Then Dean was out of Castiel's arms and bounding down the hall. Castiel's brain caught up with him and he took off after the omega, following his laughter and sweet sweet scent to Castiel's room.

Castiel reached Dean just as he opened the door. He wasted no time in pulling Dean flush against him, moving into the room, and closing the door behind them. Dean stared at him, pupils dilated and lips parted. Castiel growled and lifted Dean bodily before nearly tossing him onto the bed. Castiel paused, fearful that he'd gone too far, but Dean looked at him heatedly, and Castiel understood.

"Come on, alpha." Dean said, eyes glinting. "Show me what you can do."

Castiel was not one to back away from a challenge.

* * * * *

Castiel woke to warmth against his side and the scent of pie teasing his nose. He blinked, eyes blurry, before focusing at Dean beside him. The omega was deep asleep. He looked ravished, and Castiel felt a burst of pride at that. He nuzzled against Dean's neck, then froze when he felt soft vibrations.

Dean was purring.

Dean had never purred before. At least, not in Castiel's presence. Castiel let out a croon in response and shifted so he held Dean in his arms. Dean's bare back was pressed up against Castiel's equally bare chest so that he could feel the omega's purrs.

Castiel couldn't fight the smile that crossed his face. He buried his head against Dean's neck and let the soothing purrs and heartbeat of his true mate lure him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I literally did not think I was going to write anymore. I have been so busy and I have so much to do but I literally just wrote this in like an hour so it's a little rushed and short.. I just really did not want to leave on a saddish/frustrating note ya know  
> anyways... I'm going to sleep now  
> let me know what you think   
> -cap out-


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel's bed was empty when he woke, and he panicked. He scrambled out of the covers and stumbled out of his room and into the hallway. Did Dean regret what they'd done? Did he leave?

Castiel's fear turned out to be completely unfounded. Dean was cooking in the kitchen while Jack and Lady played on the kitchen floor. Luckily, Castiel had had the hindsight to put on his boxers and a shirt.

"Hey, Cas." Dean greeted, a warm smile in place.

"Hello." Castiel said, heart still racing with residue alarm. "I see your making breakfast." The question was clear in his tone: why did Dean get out of bed?

"This little bug was up at seven in the morning." Dean explained, looking at Jack. "They're a noisy pair."

Castiel felt himself relax. Dean did not seem to regret any of their activities.

"I can believe that." Castiel said, crossing over to Jack and Lady and kneeling down.

"How are you this morning, Jack?" Castiel asked. He reached out and ruffled Jack's hair, smiling fondly when Jack squawked indignantly.

"I'm okay, Papa."

Castiel stared.

Jack continued play with Lady, unaware of the chaotic thoughts pulsing through Castiel's mind. Castiel looked to Dean, but the omega was in a similar state of shock. They both watched Jack, waiting for the pup to say something more. He never did.

Castiel stood and made his way to Dean, scenting him. He hadn't marked the omega yet, it seemed too soon, but his scent had already begun to mingle with Castiel's. It happened with mates who accepted each other genuinely, so Dean never would have smelled even the slightest like Alastair. Jack was too young to understand why his omega-father's scent had changed, but likely his instincts could tell what had happened, even as minutely as the change was. Jack probably hadn't even realized what he'd said.

Sudden affection and warmth flooded Castiel, and he let out an approving croon. It caught the attention of Jack, who looked at him curiously over his shoulder.

"You are a very good pup, Jack." Castiel said, happy tears springing to his eyes. Jack tilted his head and then pushed himself onto his feet. He approached Castiel and wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel.

"Thank you, Papa." Jack said. "Love you."

Castiel couldn't keep back the tears this time, and he bent down to hug Jack back.

"Love you too, pup." Castiel said, voice cracking. He glanced at Dean. The omega seemed equally moved. He radiated contentedness. Castiel lifted Jack, smiling when the boy squeaked in surprise. Lady barked and jumped against Castiel's legs, her stubby tail wagging.

"Would you like to watch a Christmas movie while we eat?" Castiel asked.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed. Castiel winced at the volume. He looked to Dean for approval and then carried Jack to the living room when Dean nodded. Castiel got Jack settled with Lady on the couch and started playing Arthur Christmas. Then, he joined Dean back in the kitchen to help him carry the food.

"He called me 'Papa'." Castiel marveled, a wide smile breaking out across his face that he simply could not contain.

"He did." Dean said, grinning back. He leaned forward and pressed a quick to Castiel's cheek. "You're good with that?"

"Of course." Castiel replied. "It's amazing." Dean's eyes seemed to sparkle as he let it an approving purr that had Castiel smiling ear-to-ear. Dean took his hand as they brought the food back to Jack. He barely noticed, though, too entranced by the film. Lady wagged her tail as they approached and let out an excited yip. Castiel stroked her head when he sat on the couch, with her and Jack in between him and Dean. They shared affectionate looks with one another as the movie went on.

Afterwards, the family went outside to play in the snow.

"Let's make a snowman!" Jack exclaimed, laughing and he jumped about. Castiel and Dean helped him to form the base and middle, though Jack did the head by himself. Dean got Jack a carrot and Castiel helped him gather sticks and dig for dark stones since they didn't have coal. They looked proudly at their masterpiece.

"Take a picture!" Jack said, pointing at the snowman. Castiel abidingly took out his phone and took a picture of all of them with the snowman.

"Daddy, when is Santa coming?" Jack asked. He made an adorable sight. His hair was all windswept and his cheeks and nose were red from playing in cold.

"He's coming tomorrow, little bug." Dean answered. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes!" Jack said, crossing his arms and looking offended that Dean would even ask him. "Am I going to get presents in a stocking and under the tree?" Dean frowned.

"I don't think we have any stockings or a tree." He said.

"I made him a stocking." Castiel said. "I knitted it, and we can go cut down our own tree now, if you'd like."

"Yeah!" Jack said. "Can I shift?"

"Of course, Jack." Dean said. He shot Castiel a grateful look. They watched as Jack shifted and a small wolf pup appeared. Castiel resisted cooing. He went to his work shed and got his chain saw. He put it on a sled and tied each of the front corners of the sled to a long rope that split in the end. He shifted and used one side of the split rope to tug the sled behind him. Dean, already a wolf, bounded through the snow and took the other side. Together they started pulling.

Jack and Lady jumped on the sled.

 _"Stay far from the chainsaw."_ Castiel barked. Jack whined and sat down on one side of the sled, away from the chainsaw. It was amusing to see Lady bigger then Jack. He looked so small and sweet.

Dean and Castiel pulled the sled into the woods, looking for a good tree to pick.

 _"That one!"_ Jack yapped and jumped off of the sled, taking off in a random direction. Castiel and Dean dropped the rope and ran after him. It wasn't difficult to catch up to Jack. His legs were short and stubby and he kept sinking into the snow. Dean let out a wolfish laugh and leaned over to take Jack's back in his mouth and gently lift him. Jack let out a growl of protest but Dean ignored him.

 _"Where to?"_ Castiel asked. Jack floundered briefly in Dean's hold, then gave up.

 _"That way."_ Jack said. He pointed with his nose and the trio and Lady moved towards the tree. It was short, around Castiel's height. Everyone shifted. Dean held Jack in his arms while Castiel used the chainsaw to fell the tree, then they pulled it back to the sled. They shifted back to their wolf forms and helped Jack climb on. It took much longer to tug the sleigh back to the house, but Jack's excited yips made it worth it.

Castiel didn't have any ornaments, so Dean and Jack made paper crafts while Castiel set the tree up. Lady sniffed at the tree and ran around Jack excitedly. She jumped up at him and licked his ear. Jack laughed and pulled away.

"Tickles!" He said. Dean had shown Jack how to make paper snowflakes and had cut circular pieces of paper for Jack to decorate. Jack held one up for Castiel to see.

"Very nice, pup." Castiel said, smiling at the stick figure family. The tree looked a little messy in the end, but it was beautiful.

They watched more Christmas movies until Jack began to doze, then they helped him get ready for bed. Castiel watched from the doorway as Dean tucked Jack in and kissed his forehead.

"Papa too." Jack yawned. Castiel felt his heart jump. He joined Dean and leaned down to press a kid against Jack's forehead. He ruffled Jack's hair as he stood straight, and the pup sighed contentedly.

"Better hurry and sleep before Santa comes and sees you awake." Dean teased softly. Jack's eyes grew large, then he shut them tightly and let out loud, over-exaggerated snores. Dean chuckled and smiled at Castiel. Castiel grinned back and kissed Dean's cheek. He took Dean's hand and they quietly left Jack's bedroom and went to put all the presents of the secret hiding places in the closets. Most of them were for Jack.

"You think we went overboard?" Dean asked, looking at the pile of presents and overflowing stocking. Castiel looked around pensively.

"Not at all." He said. "Jack has been very good."

"Fucking understatement, judging by all the presents." Dean snorted. Castiel chuckled quietly.

"You know," Dean said softly, "he's never had a holiday like. Alastair would do something small. He was proud to have Jack, I think. But it wasn't the same as a normal Christmas."

"I'm glad he'll be able to experience it now." Castiel replied. He reached out to take Dean's hand. "You celebrated Christmas before?"

"Yeah." Dean answered, staring down at the Christmas tree. "My dad wasn't usually around, but I'd take my brother to my uncle's house and he'd make it nice."

"Your brother Sam." Castiel said.

"Yeah," Dean said, "he was a good kid. Really smart. He could be a bit of an ass at times, but he was sweet."

"Do you ever think about him, now? About finding him?" Castiel asked. Dean was silent for a moment.

"No." He finally replied with a shake of his head. "I'd rather not." His eyes were downcast so Castiel didn't push him. He only squeezed Dean's hand and moved to hug him. Dean leaned into his touch and sighed.

"Thanks, Cas." He said. His purr stuttered into existence and Castiel cooed and nuzzled against Dean's neck, scenting him.

"You're so good for me and Jack, alpha." Dean hummed. "Take such good care of me."

"Yes." Castiel crooned.

"You're strong and sweet, alpha." Dean purred. "A perfect mate."

Castiel's mind went blank, hyper-focused on that one word.

_Mate._

"Yes." He growled. "My mate." Dean's breathing hitched.

"Would you like that, alpha?" He asked. "Do you want to mate me and mark me as yours."

"Yes!" Castiel snarled, standing suddenly and pulling Dean with him. "I want to make you mine!" He moves them back so Dean was against the wall, and Castiel pressed forceful, possessive kisses to Dean's lips. Dean's hands came to grip Castiel's shoulders and his legs wrapped around Castiel's waist.

"Claim me, alpha." Dean whined. Castiel nodded along Dean's neck and growled once he reached Alastair's mating mark. It tainted Dean's perfect skin. If Castiel claimed Dean over Dean's existing bond, it would break. Broken bonds had the potential of being painful, but normally only if it was felt genuinely. Dean would likely be fine, and then he would truly be Castiel's mate.

"Mark me." Dean breathed.

"Are you serious, Dean?" Castiel asked, mouthing along Dean's jawline. "May I claim you, for real?" He paused briefly to look into Dean's eyes. Dean stared back at him, eyes heated.

"Yeah. Claim me." Dean said. " _Please_."

Castiel groaned and kissed him again. He carried him back to their room.

"I can't wait to make you mine." Castiel said, practically frantic. "Alastair will never touch you again. You're _mine_."

"Yes, Cas." Dean panted. Castiel pressed against him hungrily. "Please make me yours."

Who would deny that?

* * * * *

Castiel woke much too early. He stared at the ceiling, wondering why he was aware. At first, he thought Jack had knocked on the door or something because of his excitement for opening gifts, but there was no sound or scent of the boy.

Castiel turned his head and saw Dean still asleep, his fresh mark standing out on the curve of his neck. Castiel's alpha puffed, prideful and possessive.

He jumped when the doorbell rang. Unease filled Castiel's stomach, and he pushed himself up. He clothed himself quickly and moved to the hallway, closing the door behind him.

The doorbell rang again, and Castiel approached the front door warily. He wasn't expecting anyone. He glanced through the peephole curiously.

_What the hell?_

Castiel hurried to unlock the door and fling it open, heart pounding. He stared at the beta on his doorstep, completely shocked and perplexed. The beta only grinned at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Merry Christmas, baby bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this week was absolutely terrible and I'm so dang tired but it's finally over thank goodness. Sorry this chapter is kinda late (still Friday for me, technically but late in the night) and it's a little rushed / messy but there's things I want to happen and I'm too tired to go slower okay goodnight my friends   
> let me know what you think!  
> -cap out-


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Gabriel took one look at his disheveled appearance and smirked.

"Did I catch mommy kissing Santa Claus?" He teased, walking past Castiel and letting himself in. He looked around the living room, eyebrows raising at the tree.

"No offense, Cassie, but your décor sucks. Very kiddish. Why the hell do you have so many gifts?"

Before Castiel could stop him, Gabriel was at the tree and looking through the gift pile at the names.

"Who's this Jack fella?" Gabriel asked. "Ooh, and this one is for a Dean. You got yourself two men?"

"Gabriel." Castiel growled, hands fisting at his side. "What are you doing here?" Gabriel held a hand over his heart.

"Can't I visit my favorite baby brother on Christmas?"

Castiel glared at him. "No."

Gabriel frowned and shook his head.

"You hurt me, bro, you really do." He said. "Love you."

"Gabriel, cut it out." Castiel snapped. "Why are you here?" Gabriel sighed and pushed himself onto his feet, face suddenly serious.

"Okay fine." He said. "How much have you been watching the news?"

"Not much." Castiel admitted. "Why?"

"Look," Gabriel said, shifting, "I know you've cut ties with the fam, and all, but something's come up. Recently there's been a lot of talk about-"

"Cas?"

Both Castiel and Gabriel spun around at Dean's soft call. The omega stood in the doorway, looking very uncomfortable. He had sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt, but it was big enough to hang off of his shoulder. Dean's fresh mating bite stood out starkly against his pale flesh, and Castiel winced at Gabriel's sharp intake of breath.

"You're _mated_?!" Gabriel demanded. He whirled around and yanked Castiel's shirt down by the collar, revealing Castiel's matching mark. "What the hell? I was just fucking with you about your gifts!"

"What's going on?" Dean asked, eyes flashing at Gabriel's lack of boundaries. Castiel pushed Gabriel's hands away and crossed over to his mate.

"Dean, meet my brother, Gabriel. Gabriel, meet my mate, Dean." He said, gesturing to each other in turn. Dean eyed Gabriel untrustingly. Castiel took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey there." Gabriel said, sauntering up to Dean and holding out a hand. Dean did not take it. "I'm Gabriel. I've heard nothing about you."

"I believe I have heard about you." Dean said, looking to Castiel. "Are you one the asshat brothers?"

Castiel let out a surprised laugh, earning a small smirk from Dean.

"I'd like to think of myself as an angel." Gabriel said easily.

"He's not one of the asshat brothers." Castiel told Dean. "He can be a dick at times though."

"It's true." Gabriel shrugged. "It gives me personality." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I see." Dean said. "Why are you here?" Gabriel raised his hands complaisantly.

"I needed to talk to Castiel about some family stuff. Did not expect to meet you, though, and I've gotta say I'm way more interested _you_ now. Where'd you come from?"

"Leave him alone, Gabe." Castiel growled, alpha-voice bleeding into his tone.

"Alright, alright." Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, Cassie, we need to talk." He looked at Castiel seriously.

"Alright." Castiel said. "We can go into my study. Dean, would you like to come with us?"

"I don't know about him, Cassie, this is family business and-"

"Dean _is_ family!" Castiel snarled, eyes glinting a dangerous red. "I will not keep information from him!"

Gabriel stared at Castiel, eyes wide. Castiel had always been a passive alpha, often mistaken for a beta because of his calm and noncompetitive temperament. It was certainly out of character for him to snarl at someone, especially since that someone was Gabe, the only family member Castiel had ever been close to.

"Okay." Gabriel said, swallowing. "Sure thing, Cassie." Castiel glanced at Dean, who looked distinctly smug.

"Would you like to join us?" He asked. Dean seemed to ponder the question.

"I'll make breakfast, but you can tell me later, right?"

"Of course, Dean." Castiel said. He kissed Dean once before leading Gabriel to the study. Castiel sat at his desk and Gabriel took a seat on the chair in the corner.

"Your mate's pretty hot, Cassie, I gotta say. Good job, bro. You know, he seems kind of familiar to me, he a model or something? Actor, maybe? I feel like I've seen him on TV."

"Gabe, why are you here?" Castiel cut in, annoyed.

Gabriel stared at his hands a moment, then looked back up at Castiel.

"You really haven't been watching the news?" He asked tiredly.

"No." Castiel answered, shaking his head. "What's happened?"

"Michael's been arrested."

"What?!" Castiel asked, alarmed. "Why?" Gabriel leaned back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Turns out that you and I were smart to get out of there early." He said with a sardonic chuckle. "The Novak Firm was hired to defend Alastair Locke and Locke Industries, but now ties are being found that link Michael and Lucifer to the drugs and to... to human trafficking."

"What?!" Castiel hissed, standing. Gabriel looked alarmed. "They were working _with_ that scum?! _"_

"Yeah." Gabriel said, watching Castiel carefully. "You know him?" Castiel had to reign in the howl building in his chest. He didn't think Dean would appreciate it if Castiel told Gabe what had happened to Dean and Jack.

"I read about what he did to his omega and pup." Castiel said lowly. Gabriel nodded, somber.

"Yeah, it's pretty fucked up. Mother's going absolutely crazy trying to get Michael out. There's not a warrant for Lucifer's arrest yet, not enough evidence. But, I mean, it's pretty obvious to me."

"Mother's trying to get Michael _out_?" Castiel said. "Why?!"

"Because of the family image, Cassie." Gabriel replied. "It took a hit after I left, an even bigger one after you left. It's not looking so good, but Mother's determined to fix it. She wants Michael and Lucifer proven innocent so she can spin the story on how our family was victimized because we were hired to work for Locke Industries and Alastair."

"Can she even do that?" Castiel asked faintly, stomach churning.

"Who knows?" Gabriel shrugged. "I'd hate for it to happen, but it's _Naomi_. I wouldn't exactly be surprised if they walked free."

Castiel leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You said human trafficking too?" He asked.

"Yup." Gabriel answered. "Usually they'd be junkies who couldn't pay back what they owed. Alastair's men came for them. It was hard for them to fight, anyways. Junkies don't have a good reputation, and one of our lawyers would be assigned to any of Alastair's men suspected for attempted kidnapping. The incidents happened so infrequently and far apart from one another, distance wise, that nobody caught on. Well, at least, not until a couple of years ago. That's when the drug investigation into Locke Industries began."

"What tipped them off?" Castiel questioned.

"Some law school student." Gabriel answered. "Winchester, I think. Sawyer Winchester, or something. He linked all the attempted kidnappings to being drug related and then connected the kidnappers to Locke Industries. I've got no idea why he ever thought they might be connected or that Locke would be involved, but he was right. Lots of random payments from Locke Industries that were given to our lawyers, but completely under the rug. I think it took him, like, a year or so to get enough evidence to constitute an investigation. I have no idea how he is as a lawyer, but he's one hell of a detective."

"So the investigation started two years ago, and now it's been determined that they're involved."

"Yup." Gabriel said. "And a month ago they uncovered emails between Locke and someone from our firm, likely Michael or Lucifer; someone who would have a lot of access to funds and have no one to question them. Police found incriminating documents on Michael's work computer, that's why he was arrested. They can't be sure they're his though. His computer, conveniently, had no password, so they can't prove he was the only one with access to it. Plus the security footage is missing, so they don't know who went in and out. The police wanted to bring Lucifer in for questioning, but he dropped off the face of the earth pretty quickly after that. There's an APB out for him, but it's been a month. It's not looking so good."

"So he's getting away."

"Seems like it." Gabriel said quietly, shifting in his seat. "Castiel, there's more."

An icy feeling clenched in Castiel's stomach.

"What?" He asked uneasily.

"Mother wants you to be a witness."

"What?" Castiel gasped. "Why would I _ever_ do that? I already thought they were cheating families out of their homes and money, does she truly think I'd come back to protect them?"

"Yes." Gabriel said. "You were the CFO for years, Mother wants you to say you never caught Michael or Lucifer specifically doing anything illegal with the funds."

"Wait, how long has this been going on?" Castiel asked urgently.

"A long time." Gabriel answered. "Since they started working, I'd guess. Definitely since you started working."

"Could any of this be tied to me?" Castiel questioned, mind flashing with worry. What would happen if it could? What would happen to Dean and Jack? Would he be arrested? Would his arrest lead Alastair to them?

"Is there any reason why it would be tied to you?" Gabriel asked, his tone suddenly cold.

"No, Gabe, of course not!" Castiel said, offended. "But if this has been going on since I've been there, then there must be something that connects them to me!"

"Police found some forged signatures." Gabriel admitted. "I insisted that you'd never do something like this, and they had their fancy computers analyze the writing and found it to be fake. Mother wants you to say that it may have been someone at our firm, but not Michael or Lucifer."

"I don't know that that's true." Castiel growled. "In fact, I do think they were involved."

"So do I." Gabriel agreed, nodding. "You should expect to be questioned, though. For now, the police are content with leaving you be. The forged signatures are proof enough that this has been going on without your knowledge, but they still might want to interrogate you. They've already questioned me."

"And what did you say?"

"That I don't know shit." Gabriel said. "I'm telling the truth too, I'm just as shocked and appalled as you. I wanted to give you a heads up, though. I have no idea what to expect in the future, but you might want to think about hiding your pretty mate away."

"Dean?" Castiel asked. "Why?"

"Both sides are desperate for evidence." Gabriel said. "It doesn't matter how they get it or where they get it from. If anyone can convince your mate to testify against you-"

"Mates can't be forced to testify against their mates." Castiel interrupted. "Besides, Dean wasn't with me while I was the CFO."

"I'm not saying they'll force him to testify, I'm saying they could convince him." Gabriel said. "Do you have any proof he wasn't with you then?"

Castiel swallowed. Any 'proof' he had was only that Dean and Jack were with Alastair at that time, which was its own problem.

"No." He said. "But Dean would never."

Gabriel stared at him intently, mouth pulled into a straight line.

"Okay." He said. "If you say so."

"I do." Castiel said confidently, and Gabriel held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, Cassie." He said.

"Thank you for telling me all of this, Gabe." Castiel said.

"Hey, I wouldn't let my baby brother be taken by surprise like that." Gabriel replied.

"Still," Castiel said, "I appreciate it."

Gabriel grinned at him, completely genuine, and stood.

"Well, that's enough of that." He said. "I'm starving and I smell bacon. You got yourself a mate that cooks, huh?" He was out of the door and walking down the hall before Castiel could process his movements. Castiel clambered to his feet and hurried after his brother.

"Wait, Gabe." He said, to no avail. "There's something else you should know."

But he and Gabe were already entering the kitchen. Dean looked up from the stove, and Castiel was suddenly arms full of happy pup while Lady barked at the newcomer.

"Papa!" Jack exclaimed, climbing up Castiel's torso so he was held in Castiel's arms and eye-level with him. He placed a big, wet kiss to Castiel's cheek and hugged his neck. "Good morning, Papa."

"Good morning, Jack." Castiel said, grinning despite himself. He did not look at Gabriel, instead focusing on Jack. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Jack practically shouted. "There's so many presents under the tree and in my stocking! Santa came!"

"That's amazing, pup." Castiel said, nuzzling against Jack's neck and breathing in his calming pup scent. "When are we opening presents?"

"Daddy said after breakfast." Jack said, sniffing the air. He squirmed in Castiel's arms until he was facing Gabriel. His eyes widened and he looked to Castiel, suddenly shy. Castiel chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Jack, this is your uncle, Gabriel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are happening guys ... 😏  
> also disclaimer: I know nothing about legal stuff soooo just bear with me here lol consider this an au where whatever legal thing I say is true for America (fun fact the fifth amendment really does protect spouses from witnessing against one another, thank you high school government class)  
> EDIT (like 15 minutes after first post I think): the fun fact is incorrect... I REPEAT the fun fact is incorrect! I was lied to in high school there is a spouse law that my teacher included when teaching about the fifth amendment but there's not an actual thing there! Thanks to Arianllyn for pointing this out to me! new fun fact: the spouse law is not part of the fifth amendment !  
> let me know what you think & I hope your Saturday was lit  
> -cap out-


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

"You have a _spawn_?" Gabriel gasped, eyes wide. Castiel frowned at him.

"Please do not refer to my son as a spawn." He said, but Gabriel ignored him.

"Hey there, kiddo." Gabriel said, approaching Castiel and Jack slowly. He waved. "I'm your fun uncle Gabriel."

"Unca Gabrel?" Jack asked.

"Uncle Gabe works, if that's easier for you." Gabriel said.

"Unca Gabe." Jack tried, grinning happily.

"You're so fucking adorable."

"Language!" Dean snapped from the stove, beating Castiel by a second.

"Sorry." Gabriel said, sounding sheepish. "You're so fucking _cute_."

"Gabe." Castiel warned as Dean growled.

"Alright, alright." Gabriel said. "Sheesh, you're no fun. You are so adorable."

Jack stared up at Gabe with big eyes.

"What does it mean that you're my unca?" He asked.

"It means that I'm your daddy's brother." Gabriel said, and Jack looked to Dean.

"Daddy?" He said. "This is your brother?"

"No, he meant that he's your alpha-daddy's brother." Dean explained.

"Oh." Jack said, twisting to face Castiel. "Papa, this is your brother?"

"I'm afraid so." Castiel sighed. Jack frowned.

"Don't be afraid, Papa." He said, and Castiel chuckled.

"Okay, pup." He said. Jack smiled and turned to look at Gabriel again, eyeing him.

"Merry Christmas, Unca Gabe." He said.

"Merry Christmas." Gabriel replied, looking awed.

"Papa, can I get Sammy to show Unca Gabe?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Castiel said. He gently placed Jack down and watched as the pup ran off, Lady on his heels.

"What the fuck, Castiel?" Gabe said, suddenly hostile. "You get a mate _and a kid_ and you don't even bother to call?" Castiel bit his lip at Gabriel's hurt expression.

"I'm sorry, Gabe." He said quietly, exchanging a look with Dean. The omega nodded minutely, and Castiel looked back at his brother. "Though, honestly, this has happened rather recently. Jack is not my biological son."

"What?" Gabriel asked, looking between Castiel and Dean.

"Dean and I met a couple of months ago and recognized each other as true mates. We tried not to jump into our relationship so quickly, but it was difficult not to." Castiel said, only partially bending the truth. "We've recently been mated. Jack is Dean's from a previous mating, but he accepts me as his father, and I love him dearly." He said the last part defensively, expecting Gabriel to say that he was crazy or idiotic for taking on another alpha's pup.

"How long have you two known each other?"

Castiel swallowed.

"A couple of months." He said, somewhat evasively. "Why?"

A strange look crossed Gabriel's features, then he shook his head.

"Nothing, just curious." He said, but Castiel knew he was lying. He'd get the truth out of Gabe eventually.

"Congrats on your mating." Gabriel continued. "Thanks for letting me barge in on Christmas morning, too. I'll be out of your hair once Jack shows me this Sammy character."

"You don't have to go." Dean said, surprising Castiel. "You're Cas's family, you're welcome here, especially on Christmas."

Gabriel stared at Dean, just as surprised as Castiel.

"Oh, well, okay." He said. "Thanks, Deano, I appreciate that." Dean's nose wrinkled at the nickname, likely he was already regretting giving the invitation to stay.

Jack came tromping into the room, Sammy and Claire clutched tightly in his arms. He shoved the moose towards Gabriel.

"This is Sammy." He said. "He says hi."

"Hey there, moose." Gabriel said, kneeling down. "Might fine antlers ya got there." Jack giggled and held up Claire.

"This one is Claire." He said. "Claire Bear."

"Very clever." Gabriel said. "It's lovely to meet you, Ms. Bear." Jack smiled widely and looked up at Dean.

"Daddy, can we play with toys?" He asked, eyes wide and pleading. Castiel was glad Jack had asked Dean, because Castiel would not have been able to resist his sweet face.

"Not right now, bug, it's Christmas morning. After breakfast you can open presents, and then you can play. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Daddy." Jack said, eagerly nodding his head. He pulled Lady towards him and petted her ears.

"Unca Gabe, this is Lady. She's like from Lady and the Tramp."

"Ah, yes. Lady and the Tramp. An excellent movie, all time favorite. What was your favorite part?" Gabriel asked, also petting Lady. She panted happily.

"I like in the end when there's all the puppies." Jack said. "Puppies are so cute."

"They are." Gabriel agreed. "I bet your wolf form is cute too." Jack's chest puffed and he scowled indignantly.

"I'm not cute, I'm fierce!" He growled. Without waiting for a response, Jack shifted. He barked and snap menacingly at Gabriel, as if to prove his point, but this only served to make him look more adorable. Gabriel let out a gleeful laugh and shifted too, his golden form much bigger than Jack.

"Jack," Dean chided, "shifting is an _outside_ thing." Jack looked at him and whined softly. Dean sighed.

"Will you take him outside?" He asked Castiel. Dean didn't like letting Jack go outside without supervision, and Castiel agreed with that.

"Of course." Castiel said. "Come on."

Jack, Gabriel, and Lady bounded after him and Castiel led them to the backyard. He watched as they ran around in the snow, Lady joining in on the fun. Jack trodden up to him and pressed against his leg, then looked up at Castiel questioningly.

"Okay, pup." Castiel said. He shifted too and Jack let out a delighted bark.

 _"It's been years since I've seen your wolf form."_ Gabriel said, sounding surprised. _"You're way bigger than I remember."_

 _"I grew."_ Castiel said. _"You can't pull pranks on me anymore."_

 _"Of course I can."_ Gabriel scoffed. _"I've just got to be more careful now."_ Castiel rolled his eyes and huffed, but he was still smiling, smiling as well as a wolf could, at least.

 _"Catch me!"_ Jack chirped, running in between Castiel and Gabriel. They took one look at each other and then dashed after the pup. He squealed and zig zagged around the yard, Lady barking excitedly. Castiel leapt through the snow and reached Jack easily. He batted gently at the pup so he fell in the snow. Jack barked and glared at him, snow coating his nose until he sneezed. Castiel leaned down to press his nose against Jack's, then he licked his head. Jack let out a squeak of protest and tripped away. Castiel glanced up and saw Gabriel staring at him.

 _"What?"_ He asked defensively.

 _"I never expected to see you interact with a pup like that."_ Gabriel shrugged. _"You always seemed so awkward around them before, but you're a natural."_

Castiel couldn't help but puff with pride.

"Breakfast!" Dean called from the doorway, and all of the canines stormed towards the door. They shifted and shook off the snow before entering.

Dean had set up breakfast in the dining room instead of on the counter in the kitchen. He insisted that they should eat at the table since it was Christmas. He'd made a lot of delicious food, and Castiel couldn't help but pull Dean into a hug and kiss his cheek, feeling like the luckiest alpha the world. Dean grumbled and pushed him away, but he was smiling and his scent was sweet.

"Looking good, Deano." Gabriel complimented as he took a seat.

"Thank you." Dean said, looking bashful. He helped Jack get settled and served him food.

"Thanks, Daddy." Jack said sweetly before he shoved his face full of hash browns.

"You're welcome, bug." Dean said, brushing his hand through Jack's hair, then sitting down and getting himself food.

After breakfast, Castiel and Dean cleaned up and Gabriel took Jack into the living room so they could look at the presents.

"Lookit!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at the empty plate and cup set up near the fireplace. "Santa ate the cookies."

"He was probably hungry from bringing all your gifts inside." Castiel teased.

"Can I open them now?" Jack asked, practically vibrating with excitement.

"One second." Castiel took out his phone and pressed on the camera app, then switched to video and started it. "Okay, Jack, go ahead." He videoed Jack opening his gifts. Jack was overjoyed by every gift he unwrapped. Castiel and Dean really had spoiled the pup; there were coloring books, picture books, and toys galore. There were also many clothes that Jack took no interest in, but Castiel knew he'd look precious wearing.

"I love it!" Jack said, as he did after every gift he opened. He also made sure to give Dean and Castiel a hug after every gift. It was quite charming. Castiel glanced over at Dean and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He shifted towards his mate, concerned, but Dean only glanced at him and smiled a watery smile, and Castiel realized he was happy. Castiel grinned back and put his hand on Dean's leg, just above his knee.

"I love it!" Jack said again, holding up a lego set. He passed it around the group for them to see, and they oohed and awed at it. Gabriel clapped even, if only to make Jack laugh. Dean still looked wary of the beta, but he seemed to be warming up to Gabriel. Castiel could understand that. There were small gifts from Castiel to Dean, and vice versa. Dean had gotten Castiel a fancy jar of local honey, as well as a honey candle. Castiel had gotten Dean a CD with classic rock songs. He didn't know how Dean preferred to listen to music, but Castiel had an old CD player somewhere so this would be a good start.

"Can Unca Gabe and I play toys now?" Jack asked, once the last gift had been opened.

"Sure, pup." Dean said. Jack was quick to introduce his new toys, a Lady stuffed animal and Bucky Barnes action figure doll, to his other toys and to Gabriel. The beta was good with Jack. Castiel figured his childlike personality helped him to bond.

Castiel helped Dean gather the discarded wrapping paper and clean up. They slipped into the kitchen while Gabriel was with Jack.

"What did Gabriel say?" Dean asked quietly.

"A lot." Castiel sighed. "It has to do with - with Alastair." Dean's hands shook and he shot Castiel an alarmed expression.

"What?" He questioned. "What to do with Alastair?"

"Dean," Castiel said, "how much do you know about what Alastair did for a living?"

"Not much." Dean answered. "I know he was a drug dealer, that's why my dad... why I went with Alastair." Castiel swallowed. He'd figured as much when hearing from Gabriel about what Alastair did, but it was still horrible to hear.

"He's been doing a lot more than that, love." Castiel said, reaching for Dean. Dean took his hand and pressed his face against Castiel's neck, to comfort Castiel or himself, Castiel didn't know, but Castiel relished it anyways.

A new fear started building in his chest. Alastair was bigger than Castiel had thought. Could he protect his family? 

Dean as a wolf ^

Gabe as a wolf ^

Cas as a wolf ^

Jack as a wolf ^ 

basically how it looks when one of them carries Jack in their wolf forms ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowww 3 chapters in 1 weekend???? I'm on a roll!!!   
> also I included pictures on how they all (mostly) look in their wolf forms because I forgot the first few times lol  
> Thank you to everyone for the positive response! absolutely blown away :)   
> happy weekend to everyone   
> -cap out-


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Gabriel was acting weird. He was being extra sweet to Dean, Castiel could tell. Dean has noticed too, and he would eye Gabriel from across the room. Castiel had tried asking his brother what was bothering him, but Gabriel brushed it off every time. It made Castiel irritated and caused his alpha to pace in agitation.

Gabe had been staying in the guest room, Dean's old room, for the past few days. He was going to stay till New Years, then likely find his own place down in Creekside. He wanted to be near them in case the Novak family tried anything. Still, he would act all squirrelly around Castiel and Dean, and Castiel was tired of it.

"Gabe, we need to talk." He said finally, a few days before New Years. Gabriel looked up from his phone and sighed.

"Fine." He conceded. "Let's go to your study." Castiel went easily and made himself comfortable at his desk. Gabriel shut the door behind him before sitting down on the spare chair. He looked quite uncomfortable.

"Something's been bothering you." Castiel said bluntly, then he softened his voice. "You can tell me, you know. If it's something with Michael or Lucifer, I can help you." Gabriel met his gaze and sighed.

"I know that Dean is Alastair's mate." He said.

Castiel stared at him, completely shocked.

"What makes you think that?" He choked out, voice hoarse. Gabriel only leveled him with an unimpressed stare. Castiel had never been good at hiding the truth.

"It's not exactly difficult to figure out." Gabriel said. "You've met this omega and pup a few months ago, so around September, and you know exactly who Alastair is and what he's done, even though you don't even care to check up on our family. I'm not an idiot."

"I didn't think you were." Castiel murmured, looking down.

"It also helps that I saw pictures of Dean and Jack and knew Jack's name." Gabriel said, voice softening. Castiel swallowed.

"You saw... _pictures_ of Dean and Jack?" He questioned, feeling sick to his stomach.

"A few." Gabe answered. "But only the least horrible ones."

"I see." Castiel said. He didn't know what else to say.

"Castiel," Gabriel sighed, "what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel demanded, suddenly bristling and glaring up at his brother.

"Of all the omegas in the world, you had to choose the most problematic one."

"Dean's not problematic!" Castiel snarled. "He didn't want any of those things to happen to him, it's not his fault! Don't blame him for the cruelty of others!"

"Sorry." Gabriel said. "I just meant that there's a lot of issues surrounding him and his pup."

"Our pup." Castiel corrected absentmindedly. "I know there's a lot of issues, but I don't care. I want to protect him."

"What if you can't?" Gabriel asked quietly. "What if a time comes and you realize that you can't give what Dean needs? What then?"

"I don't know." Castiel admitted after a silent pause. "But, aren't all mates like that? You don't truly know how well you can be together until you're mated for real. You can practice all you'd like, but it will always be different once you've mated. I intend to give it my all, Gabe, because he deserves nothing less."

"Would he do the same for you?" Gabriel asked.

"He would." Castiel replied without an ounce of doubt. "And maybe his all is not all he can give, but if he's trying his hardest to give the most that he can, then how could I ever find that a problem? I know he keeps things from me, he's always been treated poorly, I think he's entitled to privacy now. But, I also know that he's doing his best to start opening up to me, and that's all I can ask of him."

Gabriel was silent for a second, and then he let out a low whistle.

"Wow." He said. "He's got you whipped."

"Gabe." Castiel said warningly.

"It's not a bad thing!" Gabriel said. "It's just the truth. Hey, if he makes you all gooey and happy, and if you truly trust him, then good for you. I'm happy for you, Cassie, for real."

Castiel observed his brother skeptically, then decided Gabriel was being genuine.

"Thank you." He said, and Gabriel's expression softened.

"To be honest, I never thought I'd get to see you like this." He said. "You were always so stressed and unhappy all the time, and you had absolutely no interest in anyone. Then you left and you were still down and depressed. You're pretty good at this family thing, Cassie, it suits you."

Castiel gaped at his brother for a long moment, completely touched by his words. Gabriel certainly had never been one for seriousness or deep conversations, instead he'd play pranks and make jokes. Castiel knew Gabriel couldn't help it, but it was still frustrating at times when Castiel wanted to talk to him about something important. It meant a lot to Castiel that Gabriel could say all that and truly mean it.

"I'm glad you got to meet them." Castiel said, and Gabriel looked taken aback.

"Me too." He said. "Dean seems like a great guy, and Jack is absolutely adorable. He's a hyper little fella."

"He's only so hyper because you keep giving him sweets." Castiel pointed out.

"He's a growing boy, he needs his nourishment." Gabriel replied, and Castiel laughed.

"In all seriousness, though, what are you going to do with Dean and Jack?" Gabriel questioned.

"I don't know." Castiel answered with a trembling sigh. "I love them both a lot, and I would never want to harm them. Dean doesn't want to go to the police, and I agree that it might be safest for Dean and Jack to stay off the grid for a while. But, if anyone comes here to look for me, that would put them in danger. I don't want to send them away, either, because I want to make sure I can protect them. I just have no idea what the right thing to do would be."

"Well," Gabriel started, "you want my opinion?"

"I suppose." Castiel said, already preparing himself for whatever outlandish thing Gabriel was about to suggest.

"Take them and run."

"What?" Castiel asked, eyes widening. "Like, run from the law?"

"No." Gabriel scoffed. "You'd look suspicious. Just, I don't know, go _somewhere_ that's not here. Come back, do whatever legal things are necessary, but keep them far away from Montana."

"Where would I even go?" Castiel asked.

"It doesn't matter." Gabriel said. "Look, you don't want to leave them, but you don't want them to stay here. It's the simplest solution. Move with them, then come back here for a couple of months or something until it blows over, and go back."

"This won't blow over in a couple of months." Castiel protested.

"Maybe not." Gabriel conceded. "But at least have them far away when you get involved."

"What makes you think I'm getting involved?"

"Please." Gabriel scoffed. "You're going to do everything in your power to make sure Michael and Luci get locked away."

That was true, and it was potentially dangerous for Dean and Jack should Castiel get involved with anything. No doubt there were people out there that Michael or Lucifer could order to come for him. The thought of those people finding Dean or Jack made Castiel's stomach twist. It was probable that either Alastair, Michael, or Lucifer had some connection to law enforcement, and the knowledge of Dean and Jack's location could be shared if any officer learned of their whereabouts.

What would happen if someone recognized Dean or Jack, like Gabe had? Would Castiel be arrested? Would they try to say it was Stockholm Syndrome? Would he ever see Dean and Jack again? But would running away help? Surely there were others out there looking for Dean and Jack, or someone to blame for everything. What if they moved closer to danger? How likely was it that someone else would stumble upon the tiny town and recognize Dean or Jack while they were down in Creekside.

"I just, I don't know." Castiel finally said, voice quiet and resigned. Gabriel made a sympathetic noise.

"I know it's confusing, baby bro." He said. "Maybe this is something you should discuss with Dean."

This was absolutely something Castiel should be discussing with Dean.

"Yeah." He said. He stood and stretched, then looked back at Gabriel questioningly.

"What are you going to do now that you know?" He asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Gabriel replied, a large and toothy grin appearing on his face. "I'll still be moving down here, of course. Can't let those big, scary monsters anywhere near my favorite brother."

Castiel smiled faintly at Gabriel and left the study. Dean and Jack were in the living room playing with toys when Castiel entered. Dean looked up at him and cocked his head, a question on what had transpired. Castiel shook his head and mouthed 'later'. Dean's eyebrows furrowed in concern and he frowned, but he went back to playing with Jack.

Castiel watched them, whatever warmth normally procured by their presence was submerged by the cold, dreaded fear that something would happen, and that Castiel would lose them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another disappointing week, but at least I had more time to write! our poor fellas have so much going on   
> who else likes big brother Gabriel???   
> once again, thank you for the kind words and kudos (I appreciate it a lot😊)  
> let me know what you think!  
> also.... expect another chapter tomorrow :)  
> -cap out-


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural 
> 
> Mind the tags!  
> (specifics in the endnotes)

Dean did not want to move. As soon as Castiel had even suggested it, he'd shut the idea down and angrily stormed out of the room, leaving Castiel a concerned and confused mess.

Dean explained it later that night as they lay together in quiet contentment after love-making. This was the first place he'd ever felt safe, even counting before he'd been taken by Alastair. His father had been an alcoholic and drug addict with a habit of punching and kicking when intoxicated or high. According to Dean, that was often.

Castiel had pulled Dean against him and softly kissed away Dean's tears. Castiel didn't have the heart to argue with him over it, because he wanted so badly for Dean to be safe and happy, and he'd always been safe here. Castiel ignored the little voice in his head that taunted, _"For now."_

It was settled, then. They would be staying here. Jack, having never even known about the possibility of moving, was quite happy when they continued on with life as usual. Gabriel spent most of his time there with them, but he'd found an apartment to rent down in Creekside and a building to open his third candy store, Mr. Candyman the Third.

New Years was a small affair, with Gabriel as their only guest. They watched the ball-drop early so that Jack could go to sleep, and then they stayed up till midnight. Gabriel slept in the guest room and made them all breakfast in the morning. Well, he _tried_ to make them breakfast in the morning. For someone who was so good at making candy, he was miraculously awful at making real food. They'd awoken at 7:32 to smoke detectors screeching and Gabriel heavily cursing as he tried futilely to disperse the smoke with a kitchen towel. Dean had taken one look at the image, sighed, and gone to fix everything. An hour later, everyone (besides Gabriel, who was sulking) was enjoying eggs and crêpes. Castiel made sure to take plenty of pictures.

Dean's heat was a surprise, though not nearly as much as the first one. His pre-heat symptoms began only a day before his heat hit full force, about two weeks after New Years Day. Castiel had hurriedly gathered all of Jack's things and taken him and Lady to Gabriel's for the week. Jack had been very excited to learn that he would get to sleepover at his uncle's house for the entire week. Castiel had (hastily) given Gabriel strict rules on how much sugar Jack was to be fed, and while Gabriel had agreed to it all easily, there was no doubt in Castiel's mind that Jack would be experiencing a near constant sugar rush for the week. He only hoped Gabriel had the foresight to make Jack brush his teeth.

Dean's heat lasted an entire five days. It was an amazing sign of how healthy he'd become in the past months. His heat also triggered Castiel's rut, which was shocking to the both of them because it meant his suppressants had failed. Needless to say it was a very enjoyable week.

Jack returned with a bag of candy and hundreds of stories and jokes to tell (and probably hundreds of cavities). Lady was looking a little thicker than Castiel remembered her being, and he made a mental note to scold Gabriel about that later.

Dean spent the entire day after his heat baking. It would be Thursday the following day, and so Dean had to prepare for the farmers market. Jack and Castiel played outside with Lady. Castiel would shift and chase Jack around and the boy would laugh and flounder in the snow. Jack would often shift and try chasing Castiel, though he didn't get far before he stumbled into a too-deep snow bank. He was a tiny and cute little thing all covered in snow. Dean took a break to bring them hot chocolate and join in on their fun, then he went back to baking.

Jack went to bed early, exhausted from the day of fun. Lady joined him in his bed and cuddled up next to him, and Castiel took several photos. Then he snuck into the kitchen to steal a few of Dean's cookies.

"Cas!" Dean scolded, swatting at Castiel. "Those aren't for you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Castiel said around a mouthful of cookie. Dean only rolled his eyes and chased him from the kitchen. Castiel found himself knitting in the living room with some documentary playing in the background. Dean joined him later in the evening, after his baking was done. He snuggled against Castiel and sighed.

"Thank you." He said softly. "I know you're worried and protective, alpha, but I feel safest here, and I don't want to leave."

"I know." Castiel said. "I want you to feel happy. Will you at least consider moving, though? I promise I'll be with you. I just, I want to make sure you're the safest you can be."

"I'm safe when I'm with you." Dean said, pressing a kiss to Castiel's cheek. "You do a good job, alpha." Dean's words settled something in Castiel's chest, and he found himself relaxing more into his mate's embrace.

"I only hope I'm enough for you and Jack." He said quietly.

"Fuck, Cas, you're amazing. You're more than I've ever hoped." Dean told him, grasping Castiel's hand. "You've done more for us than anyone ever has. And, you're not alone. I'll be here with you, and you've got Gabriel, and Jack's a protective little dude."

"That is true." Castiel agreed, moving to breathe in Dean's scent. "You're not going to leave me?"

"Of course not, alpha." Dean's voice was gentle and soothing, and Castiel found himself falling asleep in the warm presence of his omega mate.

"Ugh, Cas." Dean groaned, nudging Castiel. "Don't fall asleep here. You're going break your neck like this." He shoved Castiel and Castiel grumbled to himself but stood. He stretched, catching the way that Dean's eyes traveled over his body, and smirked.

"Come on then, beloved." He said and held out a hand. "Let's go to bed." Castiel pulled Dean up and they walked back to their room, each getting ready for bed silently. The crawled under the covers, too tired for any type of _vigorous_ activity. Castiel brushed his thumb over Dean's cheek and watched the way his lashes fluttered shut.

"You're beautiful." Castiel whispered, and Dean blushed. Castiel smiled and leaned forward to kiss Dean's nose. "Goodnight."

"Night, Cas." Dean said. "Love you."

"I love you too." Castiel replied. He stayed awake long after Dean's breathing evened out. His mate was absolutely gorgeous, and Castiel couldn't be luckier.

* * * * *

_"Cas!"_

_Castiel jerked around, heart racing, and stared desperately at the never-ending forest surrounding him._

_"Cas!"_

_Castiel whirled around once more, zeroing in on Dean's call, and ran. The forest around him grew dark and thick, and Castiel was soon tripping blindly over roots and underbrush. Thorns whipped at his face and arms, raking through his skin and drawing blood. He ignored it, following Dean's voice with every desperate ounce of his being._

_"Dean!" Castiel yelled. "Dean!"_

_"Cas!" Dean's voice came from the right, and Castiel turned in that direction and lunged forward, praying to at least grasp Dean's hands._

_The ground disappeared from underneath his feet and Castiel plummeted to the ground. He hit the ground gasping and staring up at the grey sky._

_"Dean!" He spluttered, pushing himself up._

_The ground rose up around him until Castiel was surrounded in all directions._

_"Dean, I can't get out!" Castiel shouted, trying to climb the smooth sides._

_Dean's frightened face appeared over the edge. He held out an arm and reached for Castiel._

_"Dean!" Castiel yelled, partly relieved and partly afraid. He tried stretching to take Dean's hand, but Dean screamed and pulled away._

_Alastair's sneering face came from behind Dean and a possessive hand cane to grasp around Dean's neck._

_"Poor thing." Alastair tutted. "You tried to take from me, and now I will take from you."_

_"No!"_

_"Papa!" Came Jack's terrified screech, and suddenly his small body was flung over the edge of the pit. Castiel jumped towards him, fingers extended, and he brushed Jack's side as the pup fell._

_He hit the ground with a thud and Castiel dropped to his knees and reached shaking hands to the still body. He touched Jack and pulled him close. His body was already stiff and cold._

_"Jack." Castiel sobbed, holding Jack tightly._

_Dean's scream came again, and Castiel looked up through tear-filled eyes as Alastair bit into Dean's neck and broke their bond. Alastair laugh and held on to Dean's limp body. He looked to Castiel, blood dripping from his mouth._

_"You're running out of time."_

Castiel shot up in bed, gasping and clutching at the sheets. Tears still streamed down his face and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. He looked to Dean, who was sleeping soundly.

Castiel reached out and lightly touched Dean's face, terrified that Dean would disappear. He felt Dean's soft and smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

With stuttered breath, Castiel floundered out of bed and tripped down the hallway to Jack's room. Lady looked up at his interest and tilted her head, but Castiel ignored her. He fell besides Jack's and extended a hand towards his pup's face, more afraid than everything of what he would find. But Jack was warm and _alive_ and Castiel stifled his sob.

Lady whined softy, watching him curiously. Castiel petted her head to keep her quiet, then he leaned forward to kiss Jack's forehead. The boy shifted in his sleep but did nothing more, and Castiel leaned back on his heels, chest heaving.

He couldn't lose them, not now and not ever.

Castiel wouldn't let Alastair anywhere near them.

He would protect them with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: descriptions of child death (nothing too graphic and it's in a nightmare)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural 
> 
> Thank you to Arianllyn for help with the legal stuff (I didn't mention it much in this chapter tbh but it was helpful nonetheless)

Castiel did not go back to sleep after his dream. He spent what was left of the night locked away in his study, scrolling through different articles on Alastair and the Novak family.

Castiel scrunched his nose up at the thought of his family being involved with someone like Alastair. It was true how the Novak family were ruthless, but Castiel never would have suspected his brothers to commit such horrific crimes. He knew that other businesses and people were as shocked as he was, maybe even more so. The Novak family had an excellent reputation as being honest, fair, and hardworking. Castiel knew the truth, of course. The Novak firm had started as a small law firm, but under Castiel's mother's direction it had grown large and had began to focus more on civil lawsuits. Their firm would offer its services to any business, corporation, or high-rankings official (as long as they could pay for it). The Novak firm was held in especially high regard by leading businesses and companies around the United States. It took Castiel a while to realize that the wins of the Novak firm meant that some poor worker had likely lost their job because of a disability. Even after, what made Castiel grow to despise his family's firm was when he started to notice how often the firm was hired to handle sexual harassment cases. The Novak firm had an impeccable record in winning their cases, and that made Castiel uneasy. Some digging around had revealed that, sickeningly, many of the cases they handled were entirely truthful. Castiel had tried to bring this up with his mother and brothers and explain why should, at the very least, pause in taking in more of these cases. But, Naomi Novak had told Castiel that these cases brought in money. Obviously, to be proven of sexual harassment would be devastating for a company's image, and so people would pay far more than they should to have the best represent them and fight. In this case, the best was the Novak firm.

Castiel had been enraged by his mother's reasoning and motivation, and he had resigned immediately. His family had been shocked, but Castiel hadn't cared. He'd moved all the way to Montana to get away from them, and now it seemed that they had found him again.

"Cas?"

Castiel jumped and turned. Dean stood in the doorway. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern, and his face looked adorably scrunched.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel said as he stood. "I'm perfectly fine." He glanced back at his computer and hurriedly turned it off.

"You don't _look_ perfectly fine." Dean commented, crossing his arms.

"I may be a bit tired." Castiel admitted. "Couldn't sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"I suppose I'm stressed." Castiel said. "I'm shocked that my family would ever be involved in actions as terrible as these."

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean said. He crossed over and reached out to grasp Castiel's shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Dean." Castiel sighed. "I would rather not talk about it now."

"Okay." Dean said. "Come out, then. I made breakfast, and Jack had a lively dream."

"I'll be over in a minute." Castiel promised. Dean searched his expression, then gave a curt nod and left the room. Castiel sighed and looked around his study. He brushed a hand across his face. His eyes burned and his head ached. He felt exhausted, but at the same time he knew there was no way he could sleep.

Castiel stopped at his and Dean's room first to take a quick shower, he felt gross from the night.

Jack and Dean were sitting at the kitchen counter when Castiel was finally ready.

"Papa!" Jack exclaimed. He climbed down from the counter stool and ran over to Castiel.

"Hello, pup." Castiel said. He crouched down and hugged Jack tightly.

"Papa, you're squishing me!" Jack complained, and Castiel loosened his grip.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"S'okay, Papa." Jack said, grinning. He placed a kiss to Castiel's cheek and then took his hand to lead him to the counter. Castiel picked Jack up and sat him on the stool, then he sat down beside Dean.

"What are we doing today, Daddy?" Jack asked.

"We're going to town, little bug." Dean answered. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"Can we go to the book store, please?" Jack said, looking hopefully between both Dean and Castiel.

"Of course." Castiel said, and Jack's face lit up.

"You've got to finish your breakfast first, Jack." Dean said. "Then you need to get ready."

Jack hurried to do as Dean had said. He stuffed his face full of scrambled eggs and munched loudly.

"Slow down so you don't choke." Dean said, rolling his eyes. Jack slowed, but only minutely. Once he'd finished, Dean took him to get ready as Castiel finished eating. He left most of the food on his plate. He wasn't hungry.

"Come on, Papa!" Jack called.

"Coming." Castiel said. He hurried to put away his food and clean up, then he joined Jack and Dean. Together they left the house and Castiel locked up. Lady watched them go, and Castiel wondered if they should take her. In the end, Castiel decided that she should stay home. Many stores didn't allow dogs inside, and it was too cold to sit with Lady outside. She would be lonely for the day, but at least she'd be comfortable and warm.

Their first stop once they'd gotten to town was to the bookstore. Jack made a beeline for the Bernstein Bears and other picture book. Dean and Castiel took turns reading to him. As adorable as Jack was, Castiel couldn't shake the uncomfortable, knotting feeling in his chest.

Gabriel joined them for lunch at the local diner.

"Unca Gabe!" Jack cried, flinging himself at Gabriel. The beta caught him easily and returned his hug.

"How's my favorite nephew?" Gabriel asked, poking his sides until Jack giggled.

"I'm your only nephew!" Jack said.

"You're still my favorite." Gabriel said. "And because you're my favorite, I've brought you a gift." He put a small, decorated plastic bag in front of Jack. The boy hurried to open it up, and he squeaked in delight at all the chocolate and candy he found.

"What do you say, Jack?" Dean asked.

"Thank you, Unca Gabe!" Jack said, hugging Gabriel again.

"You're welcome." Gabriel said, grinning at him toothily.

"You can have a piece after you eat your lunch." Dean said. Jack pouted at Dean, but Dean only raised an eyebrow and stared back at him until Jack ducked his head.

"Okay, Daddy." He conceded, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"How's your shop been?" Castiel asked.

"It's been pretty great." Gabriel answered. "I'm going to have a booth at the farmers market tonight."

Since it was winter, the farmers market was held in the small recreation center. Most of the booths sold crafts rather than produce, or goods like Dean's baked products.

Gabriel had to return to the shop after lunch, and Castiel and Dean took Jack to shop for more clothing. He was growing quickly now, and soon he'd be too big for his current clothes. It made Castiel feel a sort of bittersweet emotion that stemmed from being a parent.

Farmers market was successful. Dean's goods sold out within the first hour, so they spent the remainder of the evening walking around. Jack was quickly swarmed with older ladies who gushed and pinched his cheeks affectionately.

They didn't stay very long. Castiel was very tired by the end of the day, and Dean drove them back home. Castiel got Jack ready for bed, and he and Dean tucked him in.

"How're you doing, alpha?" Dean asked quietly.

"I am worried." Castiel said. "I want to protect you and Jack."

"You _are_ protecting us, Cas." Dean said. "You're doing a good job. You saw how happy Jack is."

"But something could happen and-"

"Something can always happen, Cas, no matter what you do or where you live. Shit happens. That's life." Dean cut in, voice blunt. "You can't stop everything." 

"I know." Castiel said, frustrated. "But I want to."

"I know, alpha." Dean said, voice softening. He kissed Castiel's cheek and then pulled back. "I'm going to get ready for bed. You should come."

"I will." Castiel promised. Dean gave him an affectionate look, then he disappeared into their room.

Castiel let out a long sigh and returned to his study. He stared at the blank computer screen, uncertain. He felt that he should do whatever he could to ensure that Michael and Lucifer got what they deserved, but he was so anxious that Dean and Jack would be caught in the crossfire, and that Alastair would find them.

Dean believed in him, though. Dean believed that Castiel could protect them.

Mind made up, Castiel took out his phone and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Gabe." Castiel said. "I want to stop Mike and Lucifer."

He heard Gabriel sigh on the other end of the line.

 _"Okay, Cassie."_ He said. _"I'm guessing that Dean and Jack are staying put."_

"Yes." Castiel said.

 _"Our family is fucked."_ Gabe said. _"We were lucky to get away from them and their influence. Are you sure want to get involved with their shit?"_

Castiel bit his lip. "I've got to."

_Please let this be the right choice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the late update! I usually write most of the chapter on Thursday but I was really busy that day and then yesterday I didn't finish until it was really late and I didn't have my computer with me today and I'm very sorry!  
> anyways here it is.. not super exciting but we're getting somewhere  
> I'm not sure if I'm going to be posting another chapter this weekend... a big fat maybe  
> I only briefly touched on the legal stuff but if I messed up it's completely my fault and also let's pretend it doesn't matter  
> also does anyone have good communication tips with special others? because I'm dealing with that rn and communication is not either of our strong points (but we're trying so that's good right?)  
> I hope everyone had a great Saturday !  
> -cap out-


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Within a couple of days, it was settled. Castiel and Gabriel would fly to California, where the firm was based, for as long as Castiel was needed. Gabriel said that Castiel was likely to be a character witness, which meant Castiel would explain how Michael and Lucifer were not who they said they were. Dean and Jack would stay in Montana. Dean had sworn that if there was even the slightest hint of something being off, he would call Castiel right away.

Castiel was greatly apprehensive about leaving his family, especially while no one was there to keep an eye on them for him. He knew that Dean could take care of himself and of Jack, he'd already been doing it for years, but there was no way to know exactly how strong Alastair was. Dean assured Castiel many times that they would be okay. Castiel could call whenever he wanted, and they could Skype in the evenings. It wouldn't take forever.

* * * * *

It ended up being the most aggravating and terrible month of Castiel's life. He was practically numb with it all. He went through the motions of giving his testimony, whatever was asked for him. He had no idea how it was drawn out for so long, but it was, and every moment was agony.

The only thing that kept Castiel's head above water was the Skype calls he made in the evenings to Jack and Dean. They were doing well, though they missed him. Dean was clearly concerned, but Jack was as happy as could be.

The worst moment occurred some two weeks in, when Naomi approached Castiel at his hotel. He'd entered the lobby and had seen her waiting for him. Dread filled his stomach, but Castiel bravely went to her.

"Castiel." Naomi said, looking him over.

"Hello, Naomi." Castiel replied, causing her to scowl.

"Castiel, I am absolutely appalled that you would stoop so low as to attack your own family like this. This behavior is unacceptable."

"Naomi," Castiel growled, "this is no longer my family. These crimes must stop, no matter the price. I will not protect Michael or Lucifer when they are nothing but filthy criminals."

"I see." Naomi said darkly. "Then I suppose there is no need for me to stay here. Give your new family my best wishes."

She stalked off before Castiel could even process what she'd said, leaving him as he blood ran cold.

After, Castiel had desperately called Gabriel, who assured him that Naomi only meant a hypothetical family, and that there was no way she could actually know of Dean and Jack's existence. Still a

In the end, Michael was found guilty for being involved with human trafficking and drug trafficking and distribution. It was satisfying for Castiel to see Michael dragged away in handcuffs. Lucifer still had not made an appearance, which worried Castiel, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Castiel stood at the verdict and turned to Gabriel, a tired smile crossing his features. He hugged Gabriel tightly, trying to convey all the appreciation he felt for Gabriel. His brother had been supportive and helpful the entire time.

Over Gabe's shoulder, Castiel locked eyes with a man across the room. He was lanky and tall and had long brown hair. There was something familiar about him.

Castiel pulled away from Gabriel once the hug had run its course and looked around his brother to try and spot the man again, but it was too late. He was gone.

He and Gabriel flew home on the soonest flight. Castiel's leg bounced the entire way and he ignored all of Gabriel's jokes. Castiel's only focus was Dean and Jack. It was late when they landed. They took a cab from the airport to Creekside, and then an Uber from Creekside to Castiel's home.

As the Uber came to a stop outside Castiel's house, the front door opened, and Dean and Jack stepped outside. Castiel opened the door and exited the car as soon as it stopped, leaving Gabriel to deal with the luggage. Castiel ran to his mate and pup and flung his arms around them. He pressed his nose desperately against Dean's neck.

"Welcome back, alpha." Dean purred, nuzzling Castiel back.

"Hi, Papa!" Jack said. Castiel lifted the pup in his arms and squeezed him lightly.

"Hello, Jack." He said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Papa."

Castiel heaved a breath and relaxed into his family's embraces.

"We should get inside, alpha." Dean suggested softly. "It's cold out here."

Castiel nodded and followed Dean and Jack inside. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Gabriel was alright and left the door open for him.

Dean and Castiel readied Jack for bed. Castiel read Jack his bedtime story until the pup's eyes began to droop and he fell asleep. Then Castiel joined Dean and Gabriel in the living room. They were speaking in low tones, and both looked up at Gabriel's entrance.

"I hear that Michael was found guilty." Dean said, smiling at Castiel. "I thought he was going to get off easy."

"Actually," Gabriel mused, "I thought that too. It's a bit strange that everything went smoothly. There's no way that Mikey doesn't have friends in high places."

"You think he's still up to something?" Castiel asked. "Why wouldn't he put up more of a fight, then?"

"I don't know." Gabriel shrugged. "Why does anyone do anything. Anyways, I'm pooped. See you two tomorrow."

Gabriel saluted them once and then flounced out towards the guest room. Castiel sighed and sat down heavily on the couch, sinking into it. Dean sat beside him and put a tentative hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"You good?" He asked.

"No." Castiel answered truthfully. "It was more taxing than I expected it to be. Besides, there it's hardly anything to combat against what Michael has already done."

"It's not nothing, Cas." Dean said. Castiel scoffed.

"He spent years ruining people's lives, and it'll be a miracle if he stays imprisoned for longer than five years. Lucifer and Alastair are still missing. They could be anywhere by now, doing anything."

"Cas, you've done all that you can." Dean protested.

"It wasn't enough." Castiel growled. "It won't be enough until they're all locked away in chains in a basement!"

There was silence.

Castiel turned to look at Dean and saw his mate staring at his hands.

"Dean?"

"You don't have to feel guilty about that." Dean said quietly, fists clenching tightly around nothing. "You had nothing to do with that."

"It doesn't matter. You are my mate and I need to protect you-"

"You can't protect me from everything, Cas." Dean interrupted, sounding frustrated. "What, are you going to surround me in bubble wrap?"

"No." Castiel said, shaking his head. "I only meant that I _need_ to protect you because you can't-"

Castiel cut himself. The air was thick with sudden hostility.

"I can't what?" Dean demanded. "I can't take care of myself? Do you think I'm weak?"

"Not at all!" Castiel said quickly. "I just feel like I should be protecting you-"

"Because I'm incapable of taking care of myself." Dean finished. Castiel let out an aggravated huff.

"Would you stop interrupting me?" He said, frowning. "You're putting words in my mouth."

"It's obvious where you're going with this, Cas." Dean said. "It's clear you don't think I can take care of myself."

"It's not about that!" Castiel argued. "You can take care of yourself just fine, just with Alastair around-"

"What can you do that I can't?" Dean snapped. "Why does it make a difference whether you face him or me? Is it because you're an alpha and I'm an omega? How would _you_ protect me?!"

Castiel flinched back, feeling stung.

"Dean," he said, "I didn't mean it like that. I just want to provide for you and Jack."

"And you've done that." Dean said. "You've got to stop acting like the world is going to fall apart the second you leave, 'cause it's getting kinda old."

"I want to make sure you're okay." Castiel said weakly.

"Well, it feels like you don't trust me." Dean said. "It feels like you think I'm going to fuck up, or something."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said, voice quiet. Dean did not reply.

"I'm terrified." Castiel admitted. "I'm sick to my stomach thinking that something will happen to you or Jack. I have to make sure you're okay, for my own sanity."

Dean sighed.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Castiel asked. "I'm tired, and I just want to be with you."

Dean's hand came to rest on Castiel's leg and he squeezed it.

"Okay, alpha." Dean said softly. Then he leaned into Castiel and Castiel wrapped his arm protectively around Dean's waist.

"Thank you." Castiel breathed. Dean made a breathless noise and nosed against Castiel's neck, along their mating bite, causing him to relax.

"Glad you're home." Dean said softly.

"Me too." Castiel replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after lots of inner debating I decided to just gloss over the whole legal stuff because I know absolutely nothing about it... the wonderful Arianllyn has given me a lot advise and information and I really appreciate it but ultimately I feel that since I do not fully comprehend everything it will be difficult for me to write anything in depth about it
> 
> anyways... I almost got this out on Friday (28 minutes late dang) oh well - also it's going to be finals for me in two weeks so I'm not going to be able to write a whole bunch until after but I'll still try my best
> 
> hope everyone's week week went well  
> let me know what you like!  
> -cap out-


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel and Dean woke in the morning to sniffles and coughs. Jack stood in their doorway, hands clutched tightly around Sammy and a blanket. His eyes were red and watery. Castiel grew alarmed.

"Bug?" Dean asked worriedly. He left the bed and kneeled before Jack.

"I don't feel good." Jack whimpered. He coughed again. Dean placed a hand on Jack's forehead and frowned.

"You're pretty warm." Dean said. "Let's get you back to bed, pup. Papa will bring you some medicine, it'll help you feel better."

Castiel jumped into action at that, panic spiking in his nerves. He'd never dealt with a sick pup before and he was greatly concerned. He searched the medicine cabinet for the Children's Motrin he and Dean had purchased several months ago. He checked the box for instructions to give the right dosage, then headed for Jack's room.

Dean was inside with Jack, tucking the pup back in bed and stroking a hand through Jack's hair. Lady lay on top of Jack, fast asleep. They looked up at Jack's entrance.

"Here." Castiel said softly. He put the medicine down on the nightstand and moved to touch Jack's forehead. It _was_ pretty warm.

"I'm going to get him some food to help keep his stomach settled." Dean said. He stood and gave Castiel a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving.

"Papa?" Jack croaked.

"Yes, Jack?" Castiel asked. He sat down on Jack's bed, careful not to accidentally sit on the pup's legs.

"Can you read to me?"

"Of course." Castiel said. He moved to the other end of the room, where Jack's bookshelf was, and chose a few of Jack's favorites. Then he sat back down on the bed.

"You want to hear about Madeline?" Castiel asked as he held up the book. Jack nodded and lifted a hand to suck on his thumb. It was a bad habit he'd picked up, but neither Castiel nor Dean had the heart to tell him to stop.

"In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines lived twelve little girls in two straight lines." Castiel started, voice soft and low. "In two straight lines they broke their bread and brushed their teeth and went to bed. They left the house at half past nine in two straight lines, in rain or shine. The smallest one was Madeline."

"Sorry to interrupt." Dean said from the doorway. "Pup you should take your medicine before you fall asleep, okay?" Jack nodded tiredly.

Dean helped Jack to sit up and then he handed him a plate with toast and a bowl with applesauce. They waited patiently for Jack to eat as much as he could. Then, they urged him to drink his medicine.

"It smells icky." Jack said with a pitiful whine.

"I know, bug, but it will help you feel better." Dean said.

"Can I have a spoonful of sugar, like Mary Poppins says?" Jack asked.

"You can have a spoonful of honey." Dean said. "Too much sugar will be bad for you." The compromise was enough for Jack, and he drank the medicine quickly.

"Bleh!" Jack said, a sour look scrunching his face. "That's gross!"

"It is." Castiel said. "But it will help you. You've done very good, pup." Jack preened and moved so he was snuggled up against Castiel. Small putts erupted from Jack's chest. Dean left briefly to get a spoonful of honey, then let Jack gulp it down.

"Better?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Jack answered. He put his spoon down on the nightstand and then pulled his covers higher up.

"Can you and Papa stay here?" Jack pleaded.

"Okay, pup." Dean said. He kissed Jack's forehead and then sat on Jack's other side. Jack took each of their hands in his own and sighed contentedly.

"Can you keep reading, Papa?"

"Of course." Castiel said. He held out the book in his free hand and continued to read the story until Jack fell asleep. His breathing was a bit harsh, likely he was congested, and his nose was running.

"Has he been sick before?" Castiel asked.

"A couple of times." Dean answered, looking down at Jack. "Alastair was always attentive and caring during those times."

"Do he love Jack?" Castiel asked. Dean bit his lip.

"I don't think so." He said quietly. "I think he loved the idea of having an heir. He was proud to have a son. Thankfully, he never really tried to bond with Jack."

"I see." Castiel said. "Am I a good father?"

"Cas," Dean said, his hand grasping Castiel's forearm, "you're an amazing father. Jack adores you, and you are amazing with him."

"I'm glad." Castiel murmured. "I had a poor example."

"Me neither." Dean said in a low tone. "We should probably leave the room so Jack doesn't wake up." Castiel hummed his agreement and together they carefully maneuvered off of Jack's bed exited the room. Castiel shut the softly, then turned to Dean. The omega tilted his head and make his way to the kitchen. Castiel followed his mate and sat next to Dean at the counter.

"You had a shitty dad?" Dean asked.

"You could say that, yes." Castiel said. "He wasn't cruel or anything, but he was very absent, left most of the parenting to my mother, and she was truly terrible. He's an author, so he spent most of his time either writing or on book tours. He never spent much time with any of my brothers or me. I never resented him, but I did not form a bond with him. I have often wondered if I would be an acceptable father, seeing that I have had terrible examples."

"Geez, Cas," Dean said, "you're a great dad to Jack. You're protective and attentive, Jack loves you. There's no one I'd trust more with our pup."

_Oh._

"Oh." Castiel said aloud, choked. "That makes me... very happy." Dean smiled and took his hand.

"Dean," Castiel said softly, "I love you two very much. I am sorry if I ever implied that you are weak. You are far from it. You are the strongest person I know. You are very capable. I do not question your ability, I question Alastair's power. There's no way to know what he could do. I may not be able to serve you any more safety than what you already have, but it calms me to know that I am with you."

"I'm sorry too, Cas." Dean said. "You're just trying your hardest to help. It pisses me off, though, when you act like this is your burden to bear, rather than something we both have to deal with. We're mates now, you've got to depend on me too. You're going to run yourself to the grown trying to control everything."

Castiel stared at his mate for a moment, taking in Dean's earnest and open features. Then he nodded.

"Okay," he paused, "I'll try. When it comes to our family, it's difficult for me to separate my alpha instincts from my consciousness, but I swear I'll try."

"Thank you." Dean said. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Castiel's cheek.

"Hello, brethren." Gabriel said, strolling into the room. "Am I interrupting?"

"Good morning, Gabriel." Castiel sighed. "You're up early."

"I'm feeling productive." Gabriel said. "Though I've got to admit that the time zone is killing me. You guys hungry?"

"Please do not attempt to cook again." Castiel sighed.

"Pshh, I'm way better now! I'll show you!" Gabriel replied. "Where's the little monster at?"

"He's sick." Dean answered. "Fever and cough."

"Aw, bummer." Gabriel said. He started looking through the fridge and cupboards. "He's a strong little dude, though, he'll get right back up."

"I hope so." Castiel said.

They woke Jack up a few hours later to make him drink and eat some food, as well as take more medicine. The poor pup was exhausted and cold.

The second time he awoke, he was sick. Dean and Castiel sat with Jack as he puked his stomach contents into the toilet. Lady whined and sat next to him. Gabriel stayed to help out, then left in the late afternoon.

Castiel and Dean were up for the most of the night. Both were apprehensive about Jack's stomach bug. While he was sleeping they tried to get rest, but both were anxious and alert for any sound of discomfort from Jack. He woke a few times throughout the night to heave into a bucket or the toilet.

Jack's stomach bug lasted four days and two days later it was Dean who was coughing and heaving over the toilet.

Castiel made comforting croons as Dean gasped and gagged. He rubbed his mate's back and carded a hand through Dean's hair.

"I fucking hate being sick." Dean groaned.

"I'm sorry, love." Castiel said sympathetically.

"Your son got me sick!" Dean accused, causing Castiel to raise his eyebrows.

"Oh, now he's _my_ son?" He asked.

"Yes!" Dean moaned. "Your son has transferred his germs to me."

"I thought he was our son." Castiel mused.

"He's your son when he gets me sick." Dean said. "We have any chicken noodle soup?"

"I'm afraid not." Castiel said with a shake of his head. "When you're feeling better, I'll drive down to Creekside and get some soup. We're in need of other groceries, anyways."

"Fine by me." Dean croaked. Castiel stayed with the omega until Dean was feeling better. He helped his mate clean up get settled in bed.

"Jack!" Castiel called. The pup's footsteps could be heard and he appeared around the corner, Lady at his heels.

"Yes, Papa?" Jack asked. He coughed.

"Get your coat, we're going to town." Castiel said.

"Okay!" Jack dashed off to grab his shoes and coat and then returned so Castiel could help him get ready. The left only after making sure once again that Dean was well enough to leave.

Castiel gathered groceries with Jack's hand clutches tightly in his own.

"Papa?"

"Yes?" Castiel asked, not looking up.

"That man is staring at us."

"What?" Castiel glanced up, alarmed. He met eyes with a shaggy-haired man, and it took Castiel only a moment to realize it was the same man from the courtroom. The man looked away as soon as they made eye contact and disappeared behind an isle. Castiel's grip on Jack's hand tightened.

"Let's go." He said, urging the pup to hurry. Castiel paid for the groceries and they left immediately. Castiel looked over his shoulder continuously, but he saw nothing.

They drove away from the parking lot. A black Impala trailed them for a moment, but then it disappeared and Castiel figured it was a coincidence. He rushed on the way home without a care. Jack must've scented Castiel's anxiety, because he was silent for their entire journey back.

Dean was sleeping when Castiel and Jack got home. Castiel sent Jack to play with his toys and Castiel went to his study to look up Alastair, Michael, and Alastair. He searched through every picture he could find of them, trying to spot the man he'd seen in the courtroom and at the store, but he found nothing.

Castiel froze when he doorbell rang. He slowly pushed away from his desk and stood up, then crept out to the door. Jack and Lady watched him curiously.

"Go to your room, Jack, and lock the door." Castiel ordered softly. "Don't come out unless it's your Daddy, Uncle Gabe, or me." Jack nodded once and he and Lady disappeared into the hallway.

Castiel swallowed and slowly unlocked and opened the door.

The shaggy-haired man stood outside.

Castiel tensed.

"Yes?" Castiel questioned, voice almost a growl. The man appraised Castiel quickly, and Castiel did the same. The man was very tall and an alpha. He smelled woody and paperish, like a library.

"Hello." The man said. "Are you Castiel Novak?"

"I am." Castiel answered slowly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam Winchester." The man said. "I'm looking for someone. He's got blonde hair and freckles and-"

The man, Sam, stopped suddenly as he inhaled. His eyes glinted alpha red and Castiel felt his hackles rise.

"You smell like him!" Sam snarled, then he lunged forward. Castiel had barely a moment to react before the man collided with him and they both went sprawling into the ground. Castiel let out a roar and rolled around, claws extending and fangs gnashing. Sam growled back and suddenly Castiel was facing a large, brown wolf. Castiel shifted and snapped at Sam's neck. Sam dodged and slashed with his claws, then pounced at Castiel. Castiel smacked Sam across the muzzle as he jumped out of the way, leaving long cuts along Sam's snout. Sam howled and bit Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel whirled and slashed, all fangs and claws, effectively dislodging Sam and driving the other wolf back. Castiel reared up and drove down at Sam, forcing the snarling wolf away.

"Cas!"

Both wolves spun around at the sound. Dean stood, panting and alarmed.

Sam barked and ran forward, shifting as he did. Castiel howled and chased him.

"Wait, Cas, no!"

Castiel froze in his tracks, eyes trained on Sam, in his human form. Dean was eyeing him, jaw slack. Castiel whined, but Dean did not look at him.

"Dean, thank God!"

Castiel tilted his head. How did Sam know Dean? Dean still stared at Sam, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Sammy?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to edit so pls ignore any extra mistakes   
> anyways  
> things are happening !  
> also I watched the thing about harry with the doctor Schmitt from greys anatomy and it was really cute   
> okay that's all for now  
> -cap out-


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

_Sammy?!_

Castiel shifted back to his human form and stumbled to his mate. Dean and Sam looked to him, their expressions tense. Castiel planted himself firmly next to Dean.

"Sammy?" Castiel asked. "Like your-"

"My brother, yeah." Dean cut in, staring at Sam. Sam whined and took a step forward, his eyes gauging Castiel for any sort of protective reaction. Castiel did nothing, but Dean flung himself forward and wrapped his arms around Sam. Sam immediately hugged Dean back, his wariness of Castiel forgotten. Castiel felt rather out of place as he stood there and did nothing.

Finally, Dean pulled back and looked to Castiel.

"Cas," he said, "this is my brother, Sam. Sam, this is my mate, Castiel."

"Mate?" Sam growled, and Castiel bared his teeth in return, ready to defend his claim.

"Hey, stop that." Dean said. "Yes, Sammy, he's my mate."

"Did he force you?" Sam demanded.

"No!" Dean exclaimed as Castiel snarled.

"I would never!" Castiel said. "I love Dean very much."

Sam lost his protective stance and his scent became milder.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Sam questioned Dean. "You were with Alastair!"

"How do you know that?" Dean asked, face paling.

"Dad told me what he'd done." Sam admitted, eyes downcast. "He was drunk. At first he said you ran away, but I knew you wouldn't have left me like that. I kept pestering him until he told me. He didn't know who you were with or where you were, but he knew it was connected to Alastair Locke. I looked for anything that could incriminate him, and it took years before I found any patterns between him, drugs, and missing persons.

"I tried looking for you after they issued a warrant for his arrest. I also heard the reports of his omega mate and son and I read the physical descriptions, but I never watched the videos or listened to the audio. The police said you were dead, but I was hoping that you had escaped or something.

"I saw Castiel at the trial for Michael and I thought he might know something. I more or less stalked him here and I was going to ask him a few questions, but I smelled you on him and thought he must've been involved and lied about it. Sorry about that."

"You did all that... for me?" Dean's voice was quiet and faltering, full of desperation.

"Of course, Dean." Sam replied, tone softening. "I love you."

Castiel saw how Dean swallowed and shifted, his hands fidgeting at his side. Sam seemed to notice too, because he hugged Dean again.

"Thanks." Dean said, choked. Castiel had to keep himself from interrupting the moment. Every part of his alpha screamed to comfort Dean, but this was clearly a brotherly moment.

"Oh!" Dean exclaimed, eyes widening. "Jack!" He left the room in a rush and Castiel dashed after him, heart quickening. How could he have forgotten?

They both stumbled to Jack's room and shook the doorknob before realizing he'd locked it, like Castiel had said.

"Jack!" Castiel called, trying to sound calm. "Everything's okay, pup. You can come out." The locker clicked, and the door open. Jack peered around, tears streaming down his cheek and Sammy the Moose clutched tightly in his arms. Lady stood behind him, her tail wagging hesitantly.

"Pup," Dean cooed as he knelt down and pulled Jack into his lap, "what's wrong?"

"I heard Papa barking and fighting." Jack sobbed, burying his head against Dean's shoulder. "I got scared."

"It's okay, little bug." Dean soothed, rubbing a hand up and down Jack's back. "There was a little misunderstanding, is all. There's someone here now, someone you should meet. Would it make you feel better if I get you hot coco?" Jack whimpered and nodded. Dean kissed his forehead and picked Jack up. He carried the pup to the kitchen with Lady at his heels. Castiel didn't need to be asked to go and fetch Sam from the living room. The other alpha was shifting awkwardly. Castiel led him to the kitchen.

"Papa, are you okay?" Jack asked. His eyes were still red and watery.

"I'm perfectly fine, pup." Castiel assured him. He cupped Jack's face in his hands and kissed his head. "Are you feeling better?" Jack nodded and looked around. His nose twitched, and then he looked around.

"Who's he?" Jack asked, pointing. Sam stared at Jack, looking awed.

"This is your uncle." Dean explained. "You know like Uncle Gabe? Except, he's my brother and not Papa's."

"Oh." Jack said. "Unca, what's your name?"

"My name is Sam." Sam said, his voice a croak. "You can call me Uncle Sammy."

"Sammy?!" Jack repeated excitedly.

"Yeah?" Sam said, confused.

"That's my moose's name!" Jack exclaimed, holding up the stuffed animal. "Sammy the Moose!" Sam looked extremely touched as he reached out to take the moose.

"That's really cool." He said. "You named your moose Sammy?"

"Daddy gave me the name when I asked for him to help." Jack said, looking over at Dean.

"That's right." Dean said softly. Sam trembled as he stared at Dean.

"Are you going to stay with us like Unca Gabe did?" Jack asked, taking his moose back.

"Uh, I, uh." Sam stuttered and looked between Dean and Castiel. "I'm not sure if your parents would want that."

"We would love to have you." Castiel said. "As long as it's alright with Dean."

" 'Course you should, Sammy." Dean said. "Jack would like that, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah!" Jack said. "You could play with me 'n Lady! We can shift too! I can shift! And I have a loose tooth!"

"Wow." Sam stammered. "Sure thing." Jack beamed.

"I'm gonna get all my toys!" He dashed from the room. Lady launched after him and barked in excitement.

"So, uh," Sam cleared his throat, "that's your kid?"

"Yeah." Dean answered. "That's my son."

"Your son with," Sam hesitated, "with Alastair?"

Castiel couldn't help but growl, and the brothers glanced at him. Sam shifted, looking distinctly nervous, but Dean moved towards Castiel.

"Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel forced himself to swallow and shake his head. Dean's lips pulled into a tight line, but he looked back at Sam.

"Yeah, with Alastair."

"Oh." Sam said, tone dark. "What a fucker."

"I don't regret Jack, Sam." Dean said, suddenly hostile.

"No! No, that's not what I meant." Sam said. "Just, like, in general, you know?"

"Yeah." Dean said, deflating. "I know."

Sam's mouth twisted, and he clearly fought for words.

"Lookit!" Jack exclaimed, bouncing into the room. He held up Sammy, Claire, and his Captain America toy. "These are my best toys!"

"That's really cool." Sam said. He kneeled down so Jack could climb into his lap and show him his toys. Sam looked a bit surprise, but he relaxed and allowed the pup to stay propped up.

"Sammy 'n Claire have been best friends since ever and I just got Captain America and he's really cool!" Jack waved the toys around for Sam to see.

"That sounds really great, Jack." Sam said. "You get a lot of gifts for Christmas?"

"Yeah! Papa and Daddy got me lots of coloring books and crayons and picture books and legos! And for my birthday they gave me Lady and she's the coolest dog ever!"

Dean stood suddenly, face pale, and ran from the room. Sam looked to Castiel with wide eyes. Castiel caught a whiff of Dean's scent as he passed.

"Dean's sick." Castiel explained. "Caught the stomach bug from Jack. Only a matter of time before I catch it too."

"Oh," Sam said, "is this true, Jack?"

"Yes." Jack answered, looking down sadly. "I didn't mean to get Daddy sick."

"Aw, pup." Castiel cooed. "It's okay. Daddy will be fine. He knows you didn't mean to."

"Okay, Papa." Jack said. "Can Unca Sammy 'n me go outside and shift?"

"Of course." Castiel said. "You have to ask Uncle Sammy, though."

"Do you want to play with me outside?" Jack asked Sam.

"Sure, Jack." Sam answered. "Lead the way." Jack jumped up and took Sam's hand. It was comical how large Sam's hand was compared to Jack's. The pup and Lady led Sam out to the backyard, and Castiel took the opportunity to check on Dean.

"You alright, love?" Castiel asked, standing in the doorway of their bathroom. Dean groaned from where he sat in front of the toilet bowl.

"Peachy." He grouched. "Remind me never to touch our son again." Castiel couldn't help but smile. He walked further into the bathroom and knelt down besides Dean. Dean sighed and looked at him.

"Sam's here." He said, voice hoarse and eyes red.

"He is." Castiel agreed carefully. He searched Dean's expression. "How are you?"

"Sam's here." Dean repeated, gasping. Castiel pulled him into a hug.

"I know, dear." Castiel said. "You missed him." Dean whined in response.

"He's not leaving anytime soon." Castiel assured Dean, stroking his hair. "He's going to be Jack's uncle."

"I know." Dean said. "I'm glad he's here."

"Me too." Castiel said. "Your brother came for you."

"Yeah." Dean said, shaking. "Fuck, yeah. He did." He sighed and leaned back on his haunches.

"Are you feeling better?" Castiel asked. "Need anything?"

"I'm good." Dean said. "We should go back to Sam and Jack so they don't think anything's wrong."

"Okay." Castiel stood and helped Dean up. "They're outside right now."

Sam and Jack were playing outside, both in their wolf forms. Sam towered above Jack and looked like he was taking an awful lot of care not to trample over Jack's tiny form. Jack yipped at their arrival and ran over to him. Dean laughed and shifted, so Castiel was the only one still in his human form.

Sam padded to Dean and nosed at him curiously. The brothers obviously hadn't seen each other's forms in a long time. Dean barked and jumped at Sam, spraying snow over him. Sam let out an indignant yelp and barked back. Jack and Lady joined in with their own yaps and howls. Dean took off in one direction and the three other canines chased after him. Castiel watched for only a moment before he too shifted and raced after his family.

Jack fell over his paws and went tumbling into a snowdrift, causing Dean to let out a stream of wolffish chuckles as he fished the pup out.

Sam came to stand next to Castiel, and Castiel looked at him curiously.

 _"You saved him."_ Sam said softly. _"Thank you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... wow... it has been so extremely chaotic since I last posted, so here's a little run down (I live in so cal btw, yes that's a personal fact but like I don't think anyone is going to figure out my identity based on that there's so many people here)
> 
> Last Sunday (march 8) I learned my bio lab paper's deadline (worth 25% of my grade) was pushed from Wednesday to Saturday, and I had not started by that point so I was relieved
> 
> Monday / Tuesday (march 9/10) I learned that my professors were encouraged to not hold finals if they could avoid it, I was still supposed to go because I had a bio and chem exam, along with a presentation and some other small class things - learned my Wednesday chem lab was optional so I didn't need to go
> 
> Wednesday Morning (march 11) - woke up to emails saying that all class had been cancelled during finals week (this week) and it would be online... throughout the day I found out my bio final was cancelled and chem final was optional (did not take that) and my English presentation would be recorded and turned in on Friday (originally half the class, myself included, would have to present on Thursday and the remaining half during our final)
> 
> Thursday - really fricken busy working on my bio lab paper, recorded my presentation, learned that my college would actually be closed this week and for the first few weeks after spring break (completely online) and so we were supposed to pack up our stuff (I dorm) with whatever we needed for 3-4 weeks
> 
> friday - realized I forgot to do my chem homework and turned it in 6 hours late for a lovely 76.9%... did my paper
> 
> Saturday - did my paper and turned it in at 7:54 pm (it was due at 8 pm and I realized literally 15 minutes before I had made a mistake so that was horrible and I had to fix that)
> 
> Sunday - brain dead
> 
> Monday - brain dead
> 
> And so that brings us to today.. I was supposed to be doing finals this week and have next week as spring break but I have this week, next week, and the week after (my spring break got extended.. but my spring quarter also got extended)
> 
> I am so extremely behind on all my writing and I apologize but also holy cow there's literally a pandemic... my friend goes to school in Michigan and they told everyone the school would be online for the remainder of the year like a day before her spring break so she had to pack ALL her stuff in like a day and drive back
> 
> also I was supposed to go to six flags and universal studios (Hogwarts) this break so I'm pretty bummed...
> 
> anyways.... here's a few words of advice from my bio lab professor (he studies virology, which is literally the study of viruses) - don't panic... there is a .2% chance (as of the time he told me this) that people in my age group (teens-young 20's) will die (so 2/1000 people)... the real problem is that it's super contagious and more dangerous to older people.. even if you are not scared of the virus (I mean honestly it's not bad, it's basically just the flu), it could be a problem for others (my grandpa has both diabetes and asthma so I am CONCERNED) but still don't panic, that solves nothing.. also don't buy all the masks because ONLY the special filter masks will help! the other masks WILL NOT PROTECT against the corona virus! also the special masks should be reserved for people in the medical field who treat people with corona virus
> 
> well... quarantine will help me write, so stay tuned and stay safe!  
> -cap out-
> 
> EDIT (3/23) - I originally said 'our' age group instead of my age group and I'm really sorry if I offended anyone generally I assume that mostly people are the same age when it comes to fanfiction (and that is not true) also I tend to forget that people online are not the same age as me... thank you to hollyblue2 for bringing this to my attention :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

"Well _hello._ Who might you be?"

Castiel sighed and went to the entrance, where Sam had just opened the door for Gabe. Gabe was smirking and eyeing Sam, and Sam looked unsure. Gabriel had a carton of orange juice in one hand.

"Uh." Sam said. "Hey, I'm Sam. I'm Dean's brother."

"Wait," Gabriel looked Sam up and down, "you're that Winchester kid."

"Yes, I am." Sam said. "You know me?"

" 'Course I know you." Gabriel scoffed. "What I _didn't_ know what that Dean's last name is Winchester." He looked to Castiel expectantly.

"I didn't know either." Castiel shrugged. "We never talked about it."

"Hmm, well." Gabriel trailed off and looked back to Sam. "I've gotta say, you look even hotter in person."

"Gabriel." Castiel warned as Sam blushed.

"What, Cassie? I'm just being friendly." Gabriel said. He pushed past Sam and Castiel and walked through the living room.

"Where's my favorite nephew?" Gabriel asked. "Jackie!"

"Unca Gabriel!" Jack came running into the room and launched himself at Gabriel.

"Ah! There he is! You're getting so big!" Gabriel made a big show of picking Jack up. "You're getting heavy too, ugh. Gonna throw my back out."

"You're silly, Unca Gabe." Jack said. "Can you put me down please?" Gabriel carefully placed Jack back down and Jack ran to Sam.

"This is my new Unca Sam!" Jack said. "He's daddy's brother."

"I heard." Gabriel said. "But I'm still your favorite, right?"

"I don't have a favorite!" Jack said. "Don't be mean."

"Sheesh, my bad, little man." Gabriel looked to Castiel. "What, you teaching him to play fair?"

"Yes." Castiel deadpanned. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said. "Where's Deano? Still sick?"

"He's getting better." Castiel hummed. "Jack's stomach bug hit him hard. Fortunately, I did not get ill."

"Sucks." Gabriel said, ever the sympathetic. "Anyways. Is breakfast ready?"

Castiel and Dean wanted to make it a tradition to have Sunday brunch with Gabriel every week, and they had figured it would be a great time to introduce Gabriel to Sam. Castiel had to admit that Gabriel was much more calm than Castiel had expected him to be.

"Hello, Gabe." Dean said as they migrated to the dining room. He was putting down a plate of French toast that had Castiel's mouth watering.

"Hey, Deano." Gabriel said. "I met your bro. Nice dude. Very attractive."

"Um, thank you?" Dean looked questioningly to Castiel, but Castiel only sighed.

"Don't mind my brother," Castiel told Sam, "he's shameless."

"Yeah, I got that." Sam said.

"Here, you can sit next to _me_." Gabriel said, winking.

"Don't feel obliged." Castiel said. "It would do him some good to be knocked down a few pegs." Gabriel scowled at Castiel.

"It's fine." Sam said. He took a seat next to Gabriel, and Jack sat on his other side.

"I brought orange juice!" Gabriel said. He put the carton on the table. "Apparently I can make candy, but I can't cook for shit."

"It's true." Dean told Sam. "Even Lady won't eat it." Lady whined at her name.

"It's not that bad!" Gabriel protested. Castiel raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"It's bad, Unca Gabe." Jack said seriously, and Gabriel grumbled to himself.

"None of you truly love me." He said, pouting.

"Really, Gabe?" Castiel rolled his eyes. Gabriel only humphed.

Brunch was pleasant and delicious, which was to be expected since Dean had made everything. The previous evening, Castiel had learned that Dean did not care to have Castiel try to help (he ended up just getting in the way), so Castiel cleaned up and entertained Jack while Dean cooked.

Afterwards, Jack wanted to play outside again, even though it was snowing. Castiel cleaned up with Gabriel and Sam and Dean took Jack and Lady outside.

"So, Sam's staying then?" Gabriel asked.

"He is." Castiel answered. "Dean is very happy to have his brother back."

"A Winchester." Gabriel mused. "Who would've guessed? Makes sense though, how hard Sam fought for the case."

"It does." Castiel said. "I'm glad he's here."

"Has he said anything else about their family?" Gabriel asked.

"He hasn't." Castiel replied. "Dean hasn't asked, either. It was rough for him at first, but now Sam is really settling in. Jack adores him."

"I could tell. He seems like a good dude."

"He is." Castiel agreed. "Has there been any update on Michael or Lucifer?"

"Nope." Gabriel answered. "You know I'll tell you the second I learn anything."

"Thank you." Castiel said quietly. "I would greatly appreciate that."

"Anything for you, little bro."

Castiel rolled his eyes.

He and Gabriel joined the others outside once the dishes were done and everything was put away. The others were shifted and running back in forth. A few snowmen were lined up next to the house, as well as some snow angels. Castiel and Gabe were quick to shift and join in on the fun.

Jack perked up at their arrival and ran to Castiel. Castiel leaned down to lick across the soft fur between Jack's ears, earning an indignant yap. Jack nipped at Castiel's front leg and Castiel gently pushed Jack away with a paw. Jack tripped in the snow and huffed. He ran off to snap at Sam's and Gabriel's paws and get underfoot. Castiel padded over to Dean and sat next to his mate. Dean nosed against Castiel's snout.

 _"How are you?"_ Castiel asked.

 _"Tired."_ Dean admitted. _"It's been a busy week."_

_"You're feeling better though, right?"_

_"Yeah."_ Dean said, his voice tight, and Castiel glanced at him.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

Castiel frowned but said nothing more.

Late the evening, after Gabriel had gone and Sam had retired to the guest room, Castiel lay next to Dean on their bed.

"There's a lot I don't know about you." Castiel said quietly. "I didn't know your last name is Winchester." Dean's scent turned sharp with tension.

"You said I didn't have to tell you anything I'm not comfortable with." He replied defensively.

"I know, and I meant it." Castiel said. "I can't help that I'm curious. I'll wait for your trust as long as I need."

"It's not that I don't trust you." Dean said, a hint of a frustrated growl in his tone. "It's that I don't like talking about it. I trust you, Cas."

Castiel wished that could comfort him, but there was still something uneasy within his chest.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Castiel asked. He shifted to look at his mate. Dean stared steadfastly at the ceiling.

"I know." He said, but after a moment too long.

Something bitter and heavy settled in Castiel's throat and thickened his tongue, and he felt choked. Did Dean truly feel like he could not tell Castiel something?

"I love you." Castiel said quietly. "I'll love you no matter what, Dean Winchester."

Dean shuddered and turned so they were facing each other. Castiel took in his features. His eyes were bright and alert, no longer glazed with sickness, his freckles seemed to shine where they were dusted along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and his lips, pink and perfect, parted beautifully.

"I love you too." He responded deeply. Castiel leaned forward to brush his lips against Dean's. Dean's head titled, and Castiel's mouth was deepening their kiss on its own accord. Dean moved against him then, his hands coming to grab hold of Castiel wonderfully. Castiel kissed along Dean's jaw and neck, making his way to Dean's mating mark.

Dean shivered and whined when Castiel pressed a feather-light kiss to the scar. Castiel breathed in deeply against Dean's neck. The fruity apple of the omega's scent shifted to something sweeter and abrupt, like an apple wine Castiel could get drunk on. He growled and watched as Dean's pupils dilated. Dean licked his lips, a gesture that had Castiel leaning forward to meld Dean's tongue against his own.

"You're fucking hot, alpha." Dean breathed. Castiel pushed himself towards Dean and rolled them so they were no longer on their sides. Now, Dean lay below Castiel like an offering, his hands tangled uselessly in Castiel's.

"And you, dear omega," Castiel purred, "are breathtaking."

Dean's eyes fluttered shut at that, and Castiel pressed more claiming kisses to his mate's collarbone. He nosed at Dean's shirt and looked up, catching the omega's heated gaze.

"This needs to come off." He said.

"Make me." Dean challenged, and Castiel's eyes narrowed. They were in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's quarantine treating everyone?   
> gotta admit that this chapter was a bit of a filler but oh well let me know what you think  
> -cap out-


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel woke early in the morning. He knew it was early because it was dark outside but a few birds had already begun their morning songs. Dean was against Castiel, sound asleep. Castiel could just make out his features in the dim lighting.  
Dean looked gorgeous.

Dean was wrapped around Castiel, his arms tightly encompassing Castiel's abdomen. Dean's head lay against Castiel's bare chest. Castiel took a moment to run his fingers through Dean's mussed and sex-tangled hair. Dean breathed out and leaned into the touch subconsciously. Castiel pressed a kiss to the crest of Dean's forehead.

Every intimate moment with Dean was absolute heaven, of that Castiel was completely sure. Dean always looked beautiful and tempting as he gave himself to Castiel, and Castiel took a primal pleasure in knowing how satisfied he made Dean.

Dean rolled in his sleep and pressed even closer to Castiel. Castiel chuckled quietly and maneuvered so his could rest his chin on Dean's head. Dean smelled wonderfully sweet and satiated. Castiel could not help but croon his love, causing Dean to shift and his eyes to flutter open.

"Cas?" Dean murmured, still half asleep.

"Go back to sleep, love." Castiel said, his own arms tightening around Dean.

" 'kay." Dean hummed, and he quickly fell back asleep. This time though, purrs began to vibrate from deep within Dean's chest, joining the rhythm of Castiel's soothing croons. Castiel only smiled and buried his face against Dean's hair, relishing the loving safety and comfort of the moment.

* * * * *

Dean was acting strange, and Castiel was getting concerned. Castiel had noticed Dean's odd behavior in the days following the Sunday brunch. Castiel couldn't pinpoint exactly when he'd become aware of it, but now that Castiel was aware of it he couldn't help but notice everything that was off.

For instance, Dean's eyes were always red and watery, but Castiel never saw him or heard him cry. Dean was tired all the time, too. He was eating less and quieter, always on edge or tense. Most alarmingly, he started using scent blockers all the time. Dean hadn't really used the blockers after he shared his heat with Castiel, unless they were going out. Castiel supposed it may have been Sam's presence, but Dean was comfortable to leave his blockers off when Gabriel was around, so surely it could not be Sam. Which meant that Castiel had something to do with the reason that Dean wanted to use scent blockers. Castiel tried to go over their past interactions and analyze the things he'd said and done, but he could not think of anything that would set Dean off like this. Castiel wanted to ask Dean about it, but he also did not want to spook the omega or make him feel uncomfortable, and so Castiel said nothing.

Jack, at least, was happy. He enjoyed his online classes and he loved spending time with Sam.

Sam was fitting in well. He was helpful and insightful, and he loved Jack. Sam also enjoyed many of the documentaries that Castiel liked. Gabriel had taken an immediate interest in Sam, obviously. Sam neither encouraged nor discouraged it. He seemed rather confused about it all, and Gabriel took advantage of Sam's pondering.

Sam was working on getting a house down in Creekside. He also planned to open a firm in town. Creekside was small, but it was still large enough that a law firm could do well. Clients could come from neighboring towns as well, if the townspeople of the neighboring towns really wanted to employ Sam. Castiel assumed they would, Sam was very good at his job.

Castiel spent as much time as he could checking into Alastair, Lucifer, and Michael. Alastair was still in the wind, likely he had fled the country. Castiel only hoped that he did not truly care about Dean or Jack, and so he would not keep looking for them. Sam had explained that Castiel was supposed to report to the police that he'd found Dean and Jack, but it would likely be excused if Dean claimed he feared for his safety and the safety of Jack. Sam said there'd be people sympathetic to their case, so Castiel took his word for it.

After Michael's imprisonment, Naomi had seemingly dropped from the face of the earth. Castiel had never known his mother to avoid the spotlight, so this was quite concerning. Gabriel promised to keep an ear out, but there was only so much they could do.

One small comfort was that while Dean was clearly not himself, he'd reconnected with Sam. Castiel could tell the brothers had been close before. Dean was protective of Sam, and vice versa. Castiel found it a bit amusing how each tried to take care of the other. Often Sam would fall asleep on the couch while working on his laptop, and Dean would always take care to wake Sam up and usher him to bed. On the other hand, Sam insisted that Dean eat more healthy food, no matter how much Dean protested. In the end, Sam won the argument by pointing out that Dean needed to set a good example for Jack.

Castiel watched as Dean moved about the kitchen and cooked. Dean was making ratatouille again, at Jack's request. Sam was in the guest room, typing away at his computer, and Jack sat at the kitchen counter and played with his toys.

"Did you know that lizards are reptiles?" He asked Castiel.

"I did." Castiel answered. "Did you know that birds are reptiles?"

"What?" Jack said, eyes bulging. "But they're birds!"

"They're related to crocodiles and alligators." Castiel said.

"That is so weird." Jack decided. He looked back to his toys and continued to move them around.

"Did you learn that in school, Jack?" Dean asked. He put a plate down in front of Jack and then one in front of Castiel. Dean took his own plate and sat on the other side of Jack.

"I did." Jack answered proudly. "I learn lots."

"I'm sure you do." Dean said. "You're a very good student." Jack beamed as he stuffed his face full.

"Is Sam coming to eat?" Castiel asked. Dean met his gaze only briefly before he looked away. Something sharp and bitter sent a pang through Castiel's chest, but he ignored it.

"He's busy." Dean said evasively. "He'll eat the leftovers later."

Castiel's mouth moved slightly as he tried to come up with something more to say, but there was nothing else. Castiel was aware of the tension that settled in the room then, and he resented it. He had absolutely no idea why Dean was acting this way, but it was starting to frustrate Castiel. They ate dinner silently and quickly.

Castiel got Jack ready for bed later in the evening. He read Jack a bedtime story, tucked him, and kissed his forehead. Dean also kissed Jack goodnight, though only after Castiel had gone from the room. Castiel was torn between annoyed and worried, which only served to aggravate him more.

"Are you knitting with me tonight?" Castiel asked, hoping he sounded casual.

"No." Dean answered. "I'm going to bed."

"It's barely eight." Castiel replied, surprised. Dean did not answer.

"Dean," Castiel tried hesitantly, "you have been acting odd lately, and I've tried to give you space, but I'm beginning to be concerned."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean said gruffly as he turned away from Castiel and started for their bedroom. After a moment of thought, Castiel followed him. He paused briefly to make sure Sam's and Jack's doors were closed, then he closed the door to his own bedroom and watched as Dean got ready for bed.

"What?" Dean demanded, catching Castiel's stare.

"I'm trying to be honest and open with you, Dean," Castiel said, "but you are making it very difficult. You are not yourself, and I am worried. I want to know what is upsetting you, so I can try to right it. If it's not something that can be "fixed," then I wish to comfort you. It makes me irritated when you brush away my concerns and continue to lie and say you're fine when, clearly, you are not."

Castiel paused and observed Dean. He hadn't expected himself to go off in a rant, but Dean's behavior had really been bothering him in the past few days. Perhaps he had been a little harsh, though, because Dean sighed and wilted against their bed.

"Sorry." Dean said. "I've been kind of distant and short with you lately."

"You have." Castiel agreed. He moved to sit next to Dean on their bed. He held out a hand in case Dean wished to hold it. To Castiel's relief, Dean took Castiel's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I truly do not want to push you to say things when you don't feel comfortable about it, but I need to know that you're okay." Castiel said softly. Dean sucked in a sharp breath, and the air was suddenly salty and wet with tears.

"I'm _not_ okay." Dean cried. Castiel tensed from the sudden change, then his heart skipped a beat and lodged itself firmly in Castiel's throat. What did Dean mean by that? Was he ill or hurt? What had happened to him?

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked urgently. He moved to kneel before Dean, and he held Dean's hands tightly. Worry clutched at Castiel's heart and he could feel the blood pumping through his veins. "What happened?"

"I'm an idiot." Dean snarled, his fangs enlonged and his eyes red and puffy. "I'm so fucking stupid."

"Don't day that!" Castiel growled, squeezing Dean's hands. "Don't say terrible things about yourself!"

"It's true!" Dean argued, his voice more of a desperate whine than anything.

"What makes you think that?"

"I've done something terrible and I don't know what to do!" Dean cried.

Castiel swallowed, his mind already running away with the possibilities. He forced his outward appearance to remain calm. Castiel tried to release soothing pheromones. He stood in front of Dean and cupped Dean's face gently between his hands, urging Dean to look up at him. Castiel wiped away Dean's tears with his thumbs and took in his mate's haggard and haunted look. Clearly this was something bad and Dean was overwhelmed. Castiel's soul ached.

"I promise, my love, that I will help you through whatever ails you." Castiel swore. "It doesn't matter what you've done, I love you."

Dean stared up at him, and another wave of tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good job to the peeps who guessed correctly lol  
> also hopefully this chapter didn't feel too rushed  
> let me know what you think!  
> -cap out-


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel stared at Dean.

"What?" He croaked.

"I'm _pregnant_." Dean repeated, voice watery.

A rush of adrenaline burst through Castiel and he stumbled back, lightheaded.

"You're," he gasped, "pregnant?!"

Dean whimpered and nodded, curling into himself. Castiel could do nothing but blink as he looked down at Dean. His mind was a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts, all of them storming around and destroying any semblance of focus he tried to attain.

Eventually his scattered mind found one point to direct its attention to. Dean was _pregnant_.

"Pregnant." Castiel breathed, utterly astounded. Then he flung himself forward and threw his arms around Dean, holding his mate in a tight hug. Happy tears prickled in his eyes and Castiel gasped out a laugh. "Pregnant!"

Dean was stiff in Castiel's hold and he sniffled.

"Dean?" Castiel questioned as he pulled back to examine his mate. Dean did not meet his eyes, and cold realization washed over Castiel. He slowly unwrapped himself from Dean and stood back. "Oh."

Dean was pregnant, but he did not want to be.

Castiel felt his stomach twist unbearably, and he gritted his teeth.

"So, what now?" He asked, trying not to sound disappointed. Castiel would love to have more pups with Dean, of course. He hadn't expected Dean to fall pregnant so soon. In the back of his mind, Castiel had hoped that maybe after this was all over they could expand their family. But, Dean was pregnant now.

"I don't know." Dean said quietly. Castiel forced himself to breathe. He should not be saddened. Obviously, Dean would not want to be pregnant so soon, not after all the trauma he went through with Alastair, and definitely not since Alastair was still out in the world. It made sense that Dean would find his pregnancy to be upsetting.

"Well, love," Castiel said, fighting to keep his voice from cracking, "you know that no matter what I will love and support you. We should probably book an appointment soon, before either of us get attached and-"

"What?" Dean asked, scent alarmed. Castiel trailed off and looked into his mate's eyes, which were wide with shock and dismay. He took in the way Dean's lower lip began to tremble.

"You are not happy about your pregnancy." Castiel said slowly. "I thought you would want to, er, _dispose_ of the pu - fetus."

"No!" Dean exclaimed, sounding horrified. "I mean, I support someone if they choose to do that, but I am not going to get rid of our pup!"

Relief coursed through Castiel so quickly that he wobbled and nearly cried again.

"Thank God." Castiel said, heavy with the change of emotions. "I do not wish for that either. I merely assumed that that was what you wanted, since you are greatly displeased to be pregnant."

"Fuck, Cas." Dean said. "I mean, it's not ideal, but, hell, I wouldn't choose to do that without talking with you. You're my mate!"

"That is good to hear." Castiel replied honestly. "You are still unhappy, though."

"Because I'm fucking terrified." Dean said. "I mean, I haven't been pregnant since Jack, and before that, well, it was awful. I don't want that to happen again. And, we're not ready for a baby! There's so much shit going on, I don't want to bring a kid into that."

"So," Castiel tried to make sense of Dean's words, "what is it that you want to do?"

"I don't have a fucking clue." Dean said. "That's why I'm so terrified. What the hell are we supposed to do?!"

"We have a baby, I suppose." Castiel said, suddenly warm and smiling despite the tense atmosphere. "I know that the outstanding situations are not the best, but I will do everything to make you and the baby happy." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips.

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Castiel asked, baffled.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged, avoiding Castiel's inquiring gaze. "I mean, we didn't plan this."

"That is no reason for me to be mad with you." Castiel said. He could sense that there was something more, but Dean did not seem to be ready to share it, so Castiel let it go.

"When did you figure out that you're pregnant?" He asked.

"Not long ago." Dean shrugged. "I mean, I was all nauseous in the mornings and super tired. It lasted way longer than Jack's bug too. Plus, I've been gaining weight. I snuck in three pregnancy tests during our last trip to town. All of 'em were positive."

"And so you've been withdrawing yourself because you thought I would be mad." Castiel figured.

"Yeah." Dean said, frowning. "I guess I feel kind of stupid now."

"You were only trying to protect yourself, which makes perfectly fine sense when you take into account your past situations. Though, Dean, I hope you know that I love you, and you can tell me anything." Castiel took Dean's hands and squeezed them in hopes of getting his point across. Dean flashed him a small, but genuine, smile.

"I know." He said. "Sometimes it's just hard for me to act on it."

Castiel nodded, he'd figured as much.

"So," Dean said, "you're really happy?"

"I'm overjoyed." Castiel answered, grinning. "You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant." Dean agreed. "We're going to have a pup."

"I'm going to be a father." Castiel marveled, and instantly he knew that had not been the right thing to say.

"What?" Dean demanded, tone cold. "What the fuck does that mean? What about Jack?."

"Yes, I know." Castiel hurried to say. "I only meant that it'll be different."

"Because this pup is biologically yours?"

"No!" Castiel said forcefully. "Not at all. I love Jack and consider him to be mine, you must know that. It's just that, I wasn't part of his life the way a father should be."

Dean only stayed silent and regarded Castiel, so Castiel continued.

"Jack was already an incredibly sweet and thoughtful pup when I met him, and that's because you did such an excellent job raising him. I would never give Jack up, he's my pup in everything but blood. But, I didn't raise him. I suppose I'm raising him with you now, in a way, but I missed all the milestones and significant parts of his developmental progress. That doesn't make me care for him any less, mind you. I'm just very excited to be part of it this time, to hold a baby and watch it learn to crawl and talk, even to change its diapers. I swear though, Dean, I would never replace Jack with the new pup. He is just as much my son."

Tears filled Dean's eyes, and Castiel worried he'd said something wrong.

"Fucking hormones." Dean rasped. "You're the best mate."

Castiel blinked several times, his chest expanding drastically with joy. He preened under the praise.

"Thank you." He said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean said. "I'm glad that I'm having a pup with you."

"I agree." Castiel said. "I hope that his time I will truly be able to earn the title of 'father'."

"Cas," Dean chided, not unkindly, "you've earned the title a thousand times over by caring for Jack and loving him the way he should be loved." He took Castiel's hand and squeezed it.

"How will we tell him?" Castiel asked. "What will he think?" Dean pursued his lips.

"I guess we'll just come out and say it." Dean shrugged. "I think it'll be good, though. I bet Jack will love the idea of being a big brother."

"Yes," Castiel said as he felt himself puff with pride, "I bet he will be." He rose a hand to gently cup Dean's face, crooning as Dean purred and leaned into the touch. Dean's eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed.

"We're going to have to tell Sam, your brother too." He said, eyes still closed.

"Yes," Castiel hummed in agreement, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over Dean's cheek, "I suppose we shall. Gabriel's going to be insufferable."

Dean laughed and his eyes blinked open. He stared at Castiel with such an open and adoring expression that Castiel's breath caught in his throat.

"I'm happy, alpha." Dean said. Castiel swallowed, then he leaned forward to press his lips to Dean's in a soft and loving kiss. He pulled away so their noses were just touching.

"My omega." He said, voice rumbling.

They would tell the others in time, but for now, this was something for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly fluff, some angst but still pretty much just cute (in my opinion)   
> how's everyone doing in quarantine hm?   
> stay safe fam & let me know what you think!  
> -cap out-


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel and Dean decided it would be best to break the news to Jack first and then their brothers. They planned to tell Jack on a Thursday while they were in town, perhaps after they'd gotten him a toy or something. They wanted him to be in a good mood, there was no telling how he'd react.

Castiel was hopeful that Jack would respond well since the pup was sweet and kind, but deep down he feared that Jack would react poorly. Jack had been used to being the sole center of Dean's attention. Would he feel forgotten or replaced? Castiel knew dean shared the same concerns. They sent each other comforting glances when no one was watching.

Castiel and Dean left for the town late on a Thursday morning. They ate lunch at the diner and then went to the ice cream stop for dessert. They let Jack pick out a topping for his ice cream, hoping to win him over with sugar. They sat down at a table outside the store.

"So, Jack," Dean started, "you know that we love you very much."

"Mhm." Jack hummed, licking his ice cream. Chocolate got over his face and nose and Castiel smiled. He took a napkin and wiped it off, and Jack waited patiently before he went back to eating.

"You know that, no matter what, we will always love you." Dean continued. "You're very important to us."

"Love you too." Jack said, still occupied with his ice cream cone. Perhaps they should've waited and gotten him the ice cream afterwards.

"Jack," Castiel tried, "your omega-father and I have some big news for you."

Finally, Jack looked at them, his head tilting.

"What?" He asked. Castiel swallowed and glanced at Dean. Dean shot him a helpless expression and shrugged his shoulders. Castiel raised his eyebrows and nodded towards the omega.

"Jack," Dean said, "we want to tell you that we are going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Jack asked.

"Yes, a baby." Castiel said. "You're going to be a big brother."

They waited with baited breath as Jack stared at him.

"Okay." Jack said. He went back to licking his ice cream cone.

Castiel blinked several times and looked over at Dean.

"Uh," Dean said, "Jack, do you understand what we mean?"

"Yup." Jack answered easily. "I'm going to have a little sibling. Like Elsa and Anna, you and Unca Sammy, and Papa and Unca Gabe."

"That's right." Dean said. "Are you upset?"

"No." Jack said. "Why would I be upset, Daddy?"

"Because this is a big change." Dean explained. "You're not going to be the only pup anymore. We still love you though."

"Oh." Jack said. "Okay."

"How are you feeling, Jack?" Castiel asked.

"I'm good, Papa." Jack said. "Are we seeing Unca Gabe tonight?"

"Er, yes we are." Castiel said. "Uncle Sam too." Jack grinned widely at him.

Dean and Castiel sent each other stunned expressions, both shocked by the lack of response from Jack. Castiel had no idea if this was a good thing or a bad thing. They walked Jack around the town for a while, then headed to the hospital for Dean's ultrasound. The receptionist smiled kindly at the family as they waited for the doctor. The obstetrician-gynecologist turned out to be a lively alpha women by the name of Dr. Bradbury, though she insisted on being called by her first name, Charlie. Her warm smile and sassy attitude obviously put Dean at ease, which in turn calmed Castiel.

Castiel say next to Dean, and Jack was allowed to sit on Castiel's lap. Charlie put the jelly over Dean's abdomen, which had only just begun to round, and they waited patiently. The ultrasound image was rather dark, but Castiel could just make out the small form of a pup. He felt a gasp catching in his throat. Charlie did something, and then they could hear the pup's heartbeat. At the quick and thumping noise, Castiel felt chest expand with warmth and he pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek. The omega's eyes were red, and grinned widely at Castiel.

"Healthy baby." Charlie commented, smiling. "The predicted due date is October 21."

"My birthday is December 21." Jack chirped.

"That's some lucky timing." Charlie said. "Are you excited to be a big brother?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jack said, smiling sweetly.

"Aw, you're cute." Charlie said, grinning back. "You didn't get a shot today, but would you like a lollipop on the way out anyways? As long as it's okay with your parents, of course." She looked up to Dean and Castiel.

"May I, Daddy?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Dean said. Charlie gave some instructions for Dean and listed off prenatal vitamins that would be beneficial. She also printed them a picture of the ultrasound, three at their request.

Castiel and Dean set up another appointment in nine more weeks, then went on their way. They took Jack around town for a while until it was time for the farmer's market, and after they went to dinner with Gabriel and Sam.

Gabriel still flirted shamelessly with Sam, and the alpha mostly ignored him. They decided to go to a small Italian restaurant, something a bit nicer than a diner for their announcement. The restaurant still had a coloring book and crayons for Jack.

"Come sit next to me, Jack." Gabriel said. He pat the seat next to him and Jack obediently went over and climbed up on the chair. Sam sat on the other side of Gabriel, and Castiel and Dean sat opposite of them.

"You guys look nervous," Sam commented, "is something wrong?"

"No," Castiel quickly assured, exchanging a glance with Dean, "there is something to discuss, though."

"I'm going to be a brother." Jack said casually, doodling on the coloring book. "They gave me ice cream."

Castiel froze. Sam's and Gabriel's heads snapped towards Jack.

"What?" Sam asked, looking back at Dean and Castiel. "Is that true?"

"Well, uh," Dean paused, "yeah?"

Gabriel's jaw dropped and Sam stared. Castiel grasped Dean's hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Holy fuck." Gabriel breathed, his eyes dropping to Dean's stomach. "Holy fuck."

"You - you're," Sam stammered, "pregnant?!"

"Yeah." Dean said, nodding. He smiled at Castiel. "We're going to have a baby."

"Wow." Sam gasped. "Congratulations, guys!"

"Fuck, yeah!" Gabriel cheered, a bit too loudly because people sent him dirty looks from their tables. "Congrats!"

Jack looked at them, bemused by the excitement.

"How far along are you?" Sam questioned.

"About nine weeks." Dean answered. "That reminds me." He placed two of the ultrasound pictures on the table, one in front of Sam and the other in front of Gabe.

"Dean," Sam said quietly, voice full of awe, "this is amazing."

"You have a little bean in your stomach!" Gabriel exclaimed, and Jack burst into giggles.

"A bean!" He laughed. The adults exchanged amused expressions.

"You like that one, buddy?" Gabriel asked, poking Jack's ribs. He laughed and nodded, squirming away from Gabriel's hands.

"Daddy's got a _bean_ in his stomach!" Jack said jovially.

"Not a literal bean, Jack." Sam said. "The baby looks like a bean."

"Oh." Jack took the ultrasound and studied it. "Yeah, she does. She's a little bean."

"It, Jack." Castiel said. "We don't know what the gender is, yet."

"But I thought all babies are girls." Jack said.

"No, bug." Dean chuckled. "Babies can be boys or girls, just like you're a boy."

"Oh." Jack said, face scrunching. "I see, Daddy. When can I know what the bean is?"

"It's going to be a while, pup." Dean answered, making Jack pout.

"Cheer up, little man." Gabriel nudged Jack with his shoulder. "Your baby sibling will be here soon, and then I can mentor you on all you need to know to be a big brother."

"Oh no, you don't." Castiel said immediately. "I will not have you contaminating my son's mind with your 'mentoring.'"

"Your alpha-dad is a stick in the mud." Gabriel said in a theater whisper, making Jack laugh again. "He thinks I'm a bad influence, or something."

"I don't think, I know." Castiel deadpanned. "You make a terrible influence."

"Ouch." Gabriel grumbled. "How come you never pick on Sam like this."

"Because Sam doesn't deserve it."

"Ha-ha!" Sam crowed victoriously and smirked at Gabriel, who held up his middle finger above Jack's head so the pup wouldn't see. Castiel was not impressed.

"This proves my point." He said, ignoring how Dean and Sam snickered. "Infants."

"Papa, when is my baby sibling going to be here?" Jack asked.

"The nice lady doctor said October 21, remember, buddy?" Dean said.

"If your baby is overdue by ten days, it'll be born on Halloween." Gabriel mused. "How cool would that be? A spooky goblin baby."

"My baby won't be a goblin." Dean said, sounding scandalized. Gabriel waved a dismissive hand.

"It's nothing against you, personally." He said. "All newborns look like goblins."

"Gabriel," Sam sighed.

"What?" Gabriel demanded.

"Generally, people don't like it when you compare their children to goblins, no matter how true it may be." Sam said, sounding exasperated.

"I'm just calling it how it is." Gabriel shrugged. "Newborns are goblins. Toddlers too. Actually, pretty much all kids are goblins."

"Me too?" Jack asked.

"No, you're the exception." Gabriel said. He pinched Jack's cheeks. "You're adorable." Jack gave a gummy smile.

"Thank you, Unca Gabe." He said.

"Have you thought of names?" Sam asked curiously. Castiel shook his head, but, to his surprise, Dean nodded.

"You have?" Castiel asked.

"Of course." Dean said, almost defensively.

"What are they?" Gabriel questioned.

"Ben for a boy, and, uh," Dean looked away and lowered his voice, "Mary."

"Mary?" Sam repeated softly. "After mom?"

"No shit." Dean said.

"Daddy, that's a bad word." Jack scolded.

"Sorry, pup." Said Dean, sheepishly.

"S'okay, Daddy." Jack said. "I still love you."

"That's a relief." Dean said. "Love you too."

"Can I name the bean?" Jack asked.

"You can pick a name out, but there's no promises that we'll use it." Castiel said. "Are there ones that you like?"

"I like Elsa for a girl." Jack said decisively.

"Okay." Dean snorted. "And what for a boy?"

"Jack!" Jack exclaimed, and the adults broke into laughter.

"You can't name the baby after yourself, bud." Dean said between chuckles.

"Why not?" Jack asked, pouting.

"I have a better idea." Gabriel said. "Name the kid after me!"

"No." Said Castiel and Dean together, and Gabriel sulked.

The rest of dinner went on in a similar fashion, which was both reliving and entertaining for Castiel. He had been nervous, he'd admit, but his family had taken Dean's announcement well, and that made him happy.

Late in the evening, Castiel lay Dean flat in bed and trailed kisses from Dean's lips to his bare stomach. He hovered over the skin there, still toned and flat with only a hint of a swell. Castiel knew Dean was watching as he lightly brushed his thumbs over Dean's stomach.

"I never got to do this." Dean admitted brokenly. "I never got to see the ultrasound or to hear their heartbeats."

Castiel placed a tender kiss just below Dean's belly button.

"Alastair would drug me with something, and then he would take me to some shady doctor. I don't know why he didn't let me watch. Maybe he thought I'd make too much of a fuss. I was scared that whatever he gave me would hurt the babies, but it didn't. I mean, it didn't hurt Jack."

Castiel moved gracefully up the bed to hold Dean's face delicately and kiss his mate's lips and stroke his hair.

"I never knew how it felt though. Not until today." Dean quietly cried, sobs hitching in his chest. Castiel keened lowly and nuzzled against Dean's neck and mating bite in an attempt to calm the omega.

"Cas, I love our baby. I don't want anything to happen to it."

"It'll be okay." Castiel soothed, though the words felt like ash in his mouth. He had no true way of knowing, but he wanted to reassure and comfort Dean. "I love you." He lay his hand over Dean's stomach again for good measure. Dean's hands came to wrap around that one, holding it tightly like a lifeline.

"I love you too." He whimpered.

Castiel held Dean until his cries softened and his breathing evened. Even then, though, it was a while before Castiel allowed himself to relax into the comfort of his mate's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol how did we like Jack's reaction? also disclaimer I'm not a medical professional so I know nothing and I'm pretty sure dean would need some sort of ID in order to make an appointment but let's pretend that's not a thing... also idk how a real pregnancy would go so i may have messed up on that part when describing it and when calculating the due date lol okay that is all
> 
> fun fact about me: I don't swear (except when I'm writing, I guess)
> 
> have a good Saturday everyone! let me know what you think  
> -cap out-


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Over the course of the following month, Castiel found himself growing more and more protective. At first it was small things: he obsessed over Dean taking his vitamins, he tried to take on more of the housework (though Dean did not let him), he stressed over making sure that Dean _wasn't_ stressed. It was difficult for him to even let Dean out of his sight anymore.

Castiel didn't mean to be so overprotective, but he couldn't help himself, especially with Sam moved out and living in Creekside. He felt like he should be by Dean's side at every second in case the omega needed him. Castiel could tell that Dean was getting annoyed with it, so Castiel tried to reel himself back.

It wasn't all stressful and anxiety-inducing, though. Dean was starting to show more now, and Castiel loved it. He often found himself cradling Dean in bed and brushing his hands carefully over Dean's delicate belly. It sent his heart racing and blood flowing to know that their _pup_ was growing there. Dean would only roll his eyes, but Castiel also saw his secret smile.

Jack did not seem to have a problem with the development at all, even if it meant that Dean couldn't keep up with him as much and had to spend more time resting. Jack happily played with Castiel instead.

Castiel had settled on baby names. For a girl he wanted Emma, and for a boy he wanted Emory. Dean had laughed at him, but Castiel thought both names sounded nice.

Now that Dean was safely in his second trimester, they had started getting the baby's room together. They cleared out the guest room and started setting it up for their pup. Castiel had suggested a neutral color like yellow, but Dean had said that he didn't care what gender their pup was, he wanted the room to be a light blue. Castiel had gone along with it without a fuss.

They set up a nice white crib against the wall. There were shelves along the other walls that had several books and a few toys. There was a changing station in one corner, and a rocking chair in the other. Anything a baby could need or want was placed in the room with care.

Dean had been ecstatic when shopping and decorating the room. He'd told Castiel that he hadn't been able to do this for Jack, and it was really satisfying his instincts to prepare their home for the arrival of the baby. He'd used mostly his own money, despite Castiel's protests. Castiel wasn't upset by Dean's independence, though. The omega finally had his own hard-earned money to spend, and what a perfect way to do so.

Dean spent a long time paining clouds and colored hot air balloons and kites on the walls. Castiel had only watched from the doorway with a fond smile. He hadn't known that Dean was artistic. The omega was very relaxed as he worked on the walls. In the end, Dean, Castiel, and Jack all dipped their hands into white paint and carefully left handprints in a column next to the doorway. They even called Lady and helped her to put a small paw print on the wall (she was rewarded greatly after that). Dean meticulously painted in dates and ages underneath the handprints, and there was space left over for the baby's hand.

Castiel loved it. Whenever he so much as looked at Dean, he felt his heart expanding so much it almost hurt. He wanted to wrap Dean up in soft things and bring him food and water.

Charlie had explained that this nesting behavior was instinctual in all presentations, so Castiel had nothing to be embarrassed about even though he was an alpha. Castiel couldn't care less what people thought of his nesting, in all honestly. On the other hand, Dean seemed to be resisting any pull that had to do with nesting outside of setting up the pup's room. The omega would sometimes open the linen closet and stare at the fabric there or peak into Castiel's closet, then close it and walk away. Castiel had asked him a few times why he did that, but Dean had only blushed and looked away.

Privately, Castiel thought it might have to do with Dean's quiet resentment towards himself as an omega. He did not say this to Dean.

Castiel's nesting behaviors got so wild that their bed was nearly a foot taller with all the new blankets, pillows, and clothing. It looked a bit like a demolished blanket fort. It smelled perfectly like Dean and Castiel.

Despite his resistance towards nesting, Dean had taken up knitting more often. Dean spent the evenings with Castiel as they knitted baby boots and hats. Castiel made matching sets for Jack and Dean, and Dean made a set for Castiel.

This was what they were doing, 13 weeks into Dean's pregnancy, when Castiel thought that he would try watching the news. He hadn't been watching it lately, too busy and involved with Dean and Jack, but there was a little bit of time to learn about the happenings of the world.

"Would you mind if I turned on the news?" Castiel asked.

"Knock yourself out, man." Dean replied without looking up. He was knitting with great concentration. Castiel clicked on the remote and switched to the correct channel, then got his needles and resumed his knitting.

The first few stories were uninteresting, but Castiel's attention was caught on one of the later stories.

_"We now have news that Michael Novak of the Novak Firm escaped from California State Prison less than four hours ago. Law enforcement has been combing the surrounding area, but, at this time, there is no trace of the eldest Novak."_

Castiel felt cold.

Absolutely cold.

He swallowed.

Dean made a small noise and Castiel glanced over at him, concern flooding his system. The omega was staring at the television, frozen, with wide eyes. Castiel reached over for Dean's hand, but he immediately withdrew when Dean flinched away.

Castiel's phone rang and they both jumped. Castiel answered it without checking the name.

_"Hey, bro."_

"Gabe?" Castiel said, sounding hollow to his own ears. "Michael's out."

 _"I know, I just saw."_ Gabriel sighed. _"Hey, look, something's not right."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I'm reading the reports and it doesn't sound like something Michael planned. A riot broke out and Michael managed to escape in the excitement. The cops think that he bribed a couple of guards, because they found two bodies not far from the prison. What's weird, though, is that they have no previous connection to Michael, or even the Novak firm. Definitely nothing to do with Luci."_

Castiel blinked several times. "What?"

 _"I don't know."_ Gabriel sounded frustrated and stressed, which was very unlike him and immensely worrisome to Castiel. _"None of the other inmates involved were connected, either. Like, zero connections. I'm talking relatives and fucking neighbors, man. They had nothing to do with Michael, until today."_

"So," Castiel's voice was rough, "this wasn't set up by Lucifer? Michael didn't use his previous connections to get out? He just made new ones?"

 _"That's how it seems, and I have no idea why that happened. I'm sure that he knows_ someone _that could give him a hand, but he didn't call on them. It's weird."_

"Indeed."

Castiel exchanged a glance with Dean. His mate looked pale, making Castiel's chest clench with worry.

 _"Look, Cassie,"_ Gabriel said, _"let me know if you need anything, okay? I know stress isn't good for Dean, so if you need me to come over, or take Jack for a couple of days, or something, let me know. Okay? Sam and I are really worried."_

"Sam and you?" Castiel asked, quirking a brow. "You spoke to him about this before us?"

There was a muffled curse over the line, then the sound of whispering, and finally shuffling as the phone was moved.

 _"Yeah, just was talking to him when I heard about this."_ Gabriel said, his voice high and forcefully nonchalant.

"Is Sam," Castiel paused, "is Sam at your house right now?"

 _"Uh, of course not!"_ Gabriel said as his voice cracked. _"Don't be dumb."_

Castiel refrained from rolling his eyes. "Well, let him know we appreciate his concern. I'll call you back if we need anything, but I need to speak with Dean now. Goodbye."

 _"Bye, Cassie_."

Castiel frowned as he ended the call. He was immensely interested in this new development between his brother and Sam, but that would have to wait.

Castiel glanced at Dean and saw that Dean was still staring at the television. The sound was quieter, so he must have lowered the volume while Castiel was on the phone.

"Dean?" He asked. Dean looked at him, face strained and pulled taut.

"I don't know." Dean replied, voice gruff.

"Nor do I." Castiel murmured softly. He reached for Dean again, and this time the omega took his hand instead of flinching. "You know that I love you and I am here for you?"

"Of course I know." Dean said. He sounded like he was scoffing, but Castiel could tell that Dean was actually quite nervous.

"Okay." Castiel said. "I won't let you go through this alone."

Dean's features melted a little bit then.

"I know." He replied. "I love you too."

Castiel leaned forward to encircle Dean in a hug.

_"Breaking news: Lucifer Novak has just been found dead."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the long wait... between finishing two of my other wips and starting classes again I have been a chaotic mess 😬   
> But ! on the bright side I am back now and I'm pretty sure I have a clear direction of where I'm going (I tend to get a little lost along the way while writing, unfortunately)   
> Thank you all for your patience, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations   
> also do any of you watch Zoey's extraordinary playlist??? because it's amazing  
> let me know what you think! :D  
> -cap out-


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

"Lucifer's _dead_?" Castiel repeated, completely aghast. He had not expected to hear anything like that. Dean looked over at him, his expression full of concern. Castiel just stared at the television. There was a commercial playing, but he _needed_ to know what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yes." Castiel replied, brushing off his mate's concern. Lucifer was dead, but Castiel wasn't upset.

No, he was relieved.

It sickened Castiel a little to admit that to himself. His brother was dead, probably killed, and Castiel was _happy_. He could only think about how Lucifer's death made Dean and their pup that much safer.

Did that make Castiel horrible?

Lucifer had been a wretched man, but he was still family. Should Castiel feel badly?

"Alpha, tell me what's wrong." Dean's voice nearly pleaded, making Castiel snap to attention. He observed his mate briefly and took in Dean's tense posture and clenched fists.

"I'm okay." Castiel said, trying to soothe Dean. "Truthfully, I'm glad he won't be able to hurt you."

Dean's gaze turned soft, and he reached over to grab Castiel's hand.

"I'm glad too." He said. "But that man is still your family, so I'm here for you if you need to mourn."

Dean's words made Castiel angry for some reason, and he pulled away from the omega.

"I don't need to _mourn_!" He spat. "I hated Lucifer. I'm glad he's dead. I don't need your pity."

Dean blinked, his jaw slack. Then his eyes flashed angrily. "I'm just trying to be a good mate, you ass. How come it's alright for you to worry about me, but not for me to worry about you?"

The anger deflated from Castiel. His shoulders drew in as he looked at the floor, a flash of shame washing over him.

"You're absolutely right." He said quietly. "That was uncalled for. I apologize. Though, I'm not lying when I say that I am not upset by his death."

"It's fine, Cas." Dean replied dismissively. "Just don't bite my head off when I'm trying to help."

Castiel nodded. He looked back at the television and waited patiently for the news to come back on.

_"Lucifer Novak's body was found recently in an alley in Los Angeles, California. He appears to have been strangled to death. In a shocking turn of events, a note placed on top of Lucifer's chest is leading police officials to believe that Lucifer was killed by Michael Novak, who recently escaped from prison."_

"What the fuck?"

_"According to the note, Lucifer cut Michael off from any type of higher intervention at the time of Michael's attest and allowed the elder Novak to be put into custody. Lucifer was supposedly tired of following Michael's orders, and attempted to overthrow Michael's authority by refusing to help Michael avoid or escape prison._

_At the time, it has not been confirmed that his note is from Michael Novak. Police are working to determine the authenticity of the note's signature and handwriting."_

"Cas, your family is fucked up."

Castiel let out a bitter chuckle that quickly turned into almost hysteric laughter.

"Yes, they are." He agreed. Castiel took out his phone to send a quick text to Gabriel about the recent developments.

"I think that Gabriel and Sam are together." He told Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, his expression confused, probably from the sudden change of topic.

"I think that Gabriel and Sam have started seeing one another." Castiel said.

"Like dating?"

"Yes." Castiel replied.

Dean snorted. "Good luck, to both of them. They're both ridiculous in their own ways."

Despite the stress that was beginning to build up behind Castiel's eyes, he smiled a little. Then he leaned forward and kissed Dean. His omega sighed in content.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out and getting all overprotective." Dean said, pulling away.

"I think I'm in shock." Castiel admitted. "I assure you, tomorrow I will be all over you."

"I'll savor my freedom, then." Dean joked lightly. "Do you want anything?"

"Just to be with you." Castiel moved towards Dean again and took his hand. "Is it too early to lay with you in bed?"

"It's only nine, but I guess not." Dean said, standing and making his way to their bedroom. "Let's go, alpha."

Castiel followed after him. They got ready for bed silently, then slipped underneath the covers. Castiel brought Dean against his chest and breathed in deeply. Dean's fingers started to card gently through Castiel's hair, making the alpha rumble.

"We'll be okay, alpha." Dean said quietly. Castiel only hummed and pressed his face against Dean's neck, nosing at the mating mark.

Castiel continued to hold Dean even as he drifted into sleep.

* * * * *

Over the neck week, Castiel got incredibly protective. Michael's escape made him extremely on edge, especially since it had been confirmed that Michael had killed Lucifer. It didn't help that Dean was emitting pregnant omega mate pheromones 24/7.

After Michael's escape, Castiel insisted that Dean never be alone. Dean tolerated Castiel's worry, but Castiel could tell it was started to annoy him. Still, the omega allowed Sam or Gabriel to come visit whenever Castiel had to leave. He didn't want Dean to go down to Creekside since someone could see him and report it to Michael. Dean pointed out that Castiel was just as much of a target, since he had helped in getting Michael locked away, so he shouldn't go down to the town either.

In the end, Castiel compromised and it was decided that whenever he went to town, he would be with Gabriel. In addition, Castiel would only go to town when it was strictly needed, which meant that there were no more Farmers' Markets. This was a great disappointment to Jack, who didn't understand why they were hiding out. To make it up to him, Castiel and Dean spent a lot of time playing with Jack and Lady out in the backyard.

Near the end of the week, they were running low on groceries. Dean called Sam to come up and visit and Castiel called Gabriel to tell his brother that he'd be down to go to the store.

"Bye, Cas." Dean called as Castiel walked towards his car.

"Bye, Papa!" Jack said, waving. Lady barked her farewell. They stood in the doorway. One of Dean's hands held onto Jack's shoulders, and the other rested on his belly. It was crazily domestic, and it made Castiel's chest expand with warmth. 

He waved back at them before getting into his car.

Gabriel met him in the store parking lot. He looked tired and much more serious than he normally did.

"Hello, Gabe." Castiel greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Gabriel sighed. "Lots on my mind right now."

"Me too." Castiel said. "Thank you for joining me."

"Yeah, no problem." Gabriel said. "Got to protect my littlest brother."

Castiel only rolled his eyes and led them into the store. He shopped as quickly as he could. Castiel couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him, but every time he looked around he only saw other shoppers and Gabe, who was always trying to sneak something sweet into Castiel's cart. Castiel let him succeed a few times.

As they were moving the groceries from the cart to the car, Gabriel paused.

"I forgot," he said, "I need more wine. Trying out some flavors in my sweets. Do you mind waiting?"

"Not at all." Castiel said, still loading the car.

"Okay, cool." Gabriel replied. "B-R-B."

Castiel hummed to himself as he organized the bags in the car and then returned the cart to the station. He looked towards the store but didn't see Gabriel so he decided to go wait in the car.

Castiel moved to the front seat and shoved his hands in his pockets to find his keys.

"Hello, Castiel."

Castiel gasped and fumbled with his keys, dropping them. He spun around, heart pounding, and saw Michael standing only a few feet away.

Castiel swallowed.

"Long time no see." Michael continued. He must've spotted Castiel's hand inching towards his pocket (that held his phone), because he shook his head.

"That won't help you." He said. "I'll cut your throat before you even get it out of your pocket."

Castiel froze.

"Better."

"Why are you here?" Castiel demanded, forcing himself to talk.

"You got me arrested." Michael growled. "I've come for my revenge. I'm sure that you know what happened with Lucifer. Expect nothing less."

"There's witnesses." Castiel growled. "You're going to get arrested again."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I'll get out. I always get out. Besides, you're not going to do anything foolish. Not if you want your little family to stay safe."

_No!_

Castiel felt his blood go cold.

"That's right." Michael chuckled. "I know all about Dean Winchester and little Jack. Alastair was less than pleased when he returned home and realized his mate and pup were missing. He was even more when their bond broke. I can only imagine how _happy_ he'll be to be reunited with his family."

Castiel felt sick and dizzy. Alastair was with Dean and Jack. What would Alastair do with them? What would he do when he realized Dean was pregnant?

"Don't touch them." He found himself growing, his protective alpha instincts momentarily overriding his fear.

"I won't be." Michael scoffed. "I don't care what happens to them. I do, however, care what happens to you. It was sort of a win-win situation. I wait to catch you alone, and Alastair waits to catch Dean alone."

"Fuck you!" Castiel snarled. He took a threatening step forward, but he paused when Michael revealed a knife. He held it low so that no passerby's would see.

"Watch your mouth, Castiel." Michael growled. "You were always the odd one out, never good and obedient like Lucifer and me. It's time you learn some manners."

Michael advanced forward and Castiel's mind went blank with panic.

Flight or fight?

Before Castiel's instincts could kick in, glass shattered against Michael's head and red liquid went spraying everywhere. Michael's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

Gabriel stood above Michael, a broken bottle of wind in his hands. His chest heaved.

"You alright?" Gabriel questioned.

"Alastair's with Dean." Castiel said urgently, not bothering to fight the tears that began to well up in his eyes. Gabriel's own eyes widened.

"Go!" He said. "I'll take care of Michael and I'll call the police, you go!"

Castiel hurried to retrieve his keys and then get into his car. He sped off towards the house, praying under his breath the whole time.

How long had Alastair been there? What had he done?

Was Castiel too late?

He didn't think he'd be able to survive if he returned home and saw only their bodies.

Sudden bile rose up in Castiel's throat, but he pushed it back. More tears slipped down his cheeks unnoticed.

_This is all my fault._

Once he finally reached the house, Castiel stumbled from the car and rushed to the front door. It was ominously ajar.

Castiel was quiet as he entered the house, listening carefully for any noises or sounds of distress.

The entrance was a mess of shoes and furniture. Obviously, Alastair had fought his way in.

The scents hit Castiel suddenly: panic, fear, anger.

Then another scent that had Castiel's stomach clenching.

Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's likely I won't be posting next week so I decided to post this one a little early as a treat (and as an apology for not posting last week) so hopefully this lived up to the last chapter's cliffhanger... though now I've only added another one lol
> 
> lately I've gotten in to entering instagram giveaways... I'm literally obsessed... I've won two lol 
> 
> Recently I watched The Thing About Harry on Hulu and The Half of It on Netflix and I loved both I highly recommend... also at my friend's request I started watching New Girl and I really like it (it should be noted that I spend way too time watching television I also watched all of Community recently, also a very good show)... this is all way off topic but I guess if anyone has funny shows I should watch let me know
> 
> my friends, we are almost done here... I'm sad but also excited to start on a new project ya know? if anyone has any a/b/o trope fics (or literally any type of fic) they think I should do, let me know.. I'm open to suggestions (even though I've got a few in the back of my mind I still like thinking about other ones) 
> 
> anyways.... let me know what you think and have a great weekend :)   
> -cap out-


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

The scent of blood was thick and oppressing. Castiel gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep going.

Castiel came around to the living room and froze at the sight. Two figures lay prone on the floor. One of them was bleeding heavily, the other was not.

With a rapid surge of fear, Castiel realized that the one with less blood was Sam. His hair was askew and covering his face, making it difficult for Castiel to recognize him initially. Castiel hurriedly dropped to his knees next to Sam and checked him over.

Sam was clearly unconscious, but his heart beat seemed good and he had only a wound on his head that had stopped bleeding.

Castiel looked over to the other figure. He didn't know if or when the other person would wake up. Castiel wanted to restrain the man, but he _needed_ to find Dean and Jack first.

Castiel moved to his feet and stumbled through the house, not daring to make a sound.

His office was ransacked, papers strewn over the floor and furniture tipped over. There was no one inside so Castiel kept going. His heart pounded in his chest so strongly that he could hear it in his ears. He didn't know what he would find, or who was hiding behind the doors.

The nursery door was open. Castiel peered inside, and his breath caught in his throat. The room, much like his office, had been wrecked. The crib was in pieces on the floor, the curtains were shredded, books and toys were thrown everywhere and crushed, and on the part of the wall where they'd put their handprint deep claws marks had slashed through the paint.

Castiel felt tears well up in his eyes. He felt utterly hopeless. He turned away from the room and kept going. Next was his and Dean's room, and it too was broken and empty.

The last room was Jack's at the end of the hall. The door was ajar, and Castiel's hands trembled as he pushed it wider. Jack's room was still in tact. Castiel caught a whiff of fear and pain and _evil_. He shuddered and moved about, looking for signs of a struggle.

"Papa?"

Castiel gasped and spun around, his eyes narrowing on the closet, where Jack's small head was peeking out. Castiel could not help but drop to his knees and hold out his arms. The pup launched himself from the closet and into Castiel's hold.

"Papa!" Jack sobbed, small whimpers escaping him as he buried himself closer to Castiel's chest. Castiel's hold tightened and he found himself whining in response, desperate to comfort the boy. Lady trotted out of the closet too. She sniffed at the air and then laid down next to Jack.

"Are you hurt?" Castiel asked, brushing a thumb Jack's tear-tracked cheek.

"No." Jack answered, still crying. "Daddy ran, out the window."

Castiel's breath caught in his throat and he glanced up to the window above Jack's bed, only then realizing it was open.

"The mean men followed him." Jack sniffled. "Daddy told me to hide here."

_Oh, Dean._

"Jack, I'm so glad you're safe." Castiel pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead and stood. "There's a bad man with Uncle Sam that Papa needs to take care of. You stay here, okay?"

"Okay." Jack said, moving back with Lady. His eyes were red and watery.

"I promise I'll be back." Castiel said. "Wait here."

Castiel wanted so badly to go after Dean, but he had to make sure that Jack was taken care of first. He rushed from the room and back to the living room. Both men were still out cold. Castiel moved to the back door, which was wide open, and ran to his shed. He grabbed the first rope he saw and then ran back to the living room to tie up the intruder.

After the intruder was securely fasted, Castiel tried to wake Sam. He shook the other alpha gently and paused when Sam groaned. Sam's eyes tightened and then opened. He blinked several times. Panic washed over his features suddenly and he sat up straight.

"Cas!" Sam said, hands grasping onto Castiel's forearms. "Alastair came for Dean with two other guys! I got this one down, but the other knocked me out!"

"I know." Castiel nodded quickly. "Jack's in his bedroom. Go get him and drive to the precinct. I'm going after Dean!"

Sam barely nodded before Castiel was running out of the house again. He shifted mid-run and dropped to all-fours.

As a wolf, Castiel sprinted through the forest. He breathed in through his nose, trying to figure out which way Dean had gone. The woods were still pretty barren, so Castiel did not have much trouble catching the trail of Dean, along with Alastair and another unknown alpha. Castiel growled when Alastair's horrible stench hit his nose. He followed it, running as quickly as he could.

They weren't far.

Castiel came around a bend and saw three wolves in the distance. He recognized Dean immediately, his belly even more obvious in his wolf form. Dean was crouching and snapping defensively whenever other wolves made a grab for him. But Dean was backed up against a boulder and running out of room.

Castiel howled, catching all three's attention, and charged forward. The unknown wolf also charged, and they met halfway.

With a leap, Castiel tackled the other wolf. He caught yellow fur beneath his claws as he savagely tore at the other's side. The alpha screeched in response and kicked out, catching Castiel's back legs and making him lose his hold.

The alpha scrambled to his feet and snarled, teeth bared. Castiel growled in response, his sight tinged with red. The circled each other. The alpha made the first move. He started forward, snapping at Castiel. Castiel moved to the side and smacked the other wolf with his paw, drawing even more blood. Without hesitation, Castiel rounded on the other wolf and pounced. He landed squarely on top of the alpha and bit down on the back of the other's neck.

The alpha and bucked, trying to dislodge Castiel. Castiel tightened his hold and raked his claws down the alpha's back. He didn't let up, no matter how the alpha cried, until the alpha went limp. Even then, Castiel held on and shook his head viscously until he was certain the alpha was at least unconscious. 

Castiel spat out the scruff and whirled towards Alastair and Dean, just in time to see Alastair's jaw clamp down around Dean's paw. Dean screeched and Castiel roared. He bounded towards them and tackled Alastair off of Dean. Alastair still kept his balance and shoved Castiel away, his teeth glinting with blood.

Castiel back up until he knew Dean was behind him. He felt Dean move along his side, then the omega's head came into view as Dean tucked himself under Castiel's neck. Castiel realized Dean was protecting him.

 _"How dare you break our claim."_ Alastair snarled.

 _"Don't touch my mate!"_ Castiel growled in response.

 _"He's a whore!"_ Alastair spat. _"He's already expecting your pups!"_

 _"Fuck you!"_ Dean barked. _"You fucking creep!"_

_"Shut up, bitch! You and Jack are mine!"_

_"You're not alpha-enough for us."_ Dean taunted. _"Castiel is a real alpha. He's strong and he protects us. He beat you, Alastair."_

Alastair's gaze turned to Castiel. It held such a hatred that Castiel almost shuddered. He held firm, though, and returned Alastair's glare with one of his own.

Two things happened.

Alastair howled, _"They're_ mine _!"_ and lunged forward, and Dean moved from underneath Castiel and intercepted Alastair before the other alpha could reach Castiel. Alastair let out a wail when Dean bit down on Alastair's vulnerable throat.

Castiel stood there, dumbly, while Alastair tried to squirm away from Dean's grasp. Dean yanked his head back and dragged Alastair by his throat. Alastair choked and gurgled, and then fell still.

Dean let go of Alastair and backed up, panting. Alastair fell lifelessly to the ground, his eyes still wide open.

Dean looked to Castiel, his eyes dazed and unfocused.

Castiel shifted back to his human form.

"Dean," he said, "come here."

Dean also returned to his human form. He stared at Castiel for a moment, then collapsed into Castiel's arms. Dean's body shook.

"You did so well." Castiel crooned, hands searching for injury on Dean. Dean's poor hand had deep puncture wounds and it was bleeding a bit heavily. Castiel slipped off his coat and wrapped it tightly around Dean's hand. Dean hissed and Castiel murmured apologies.

Dean stared down at Alastair's form, still shaking. He was probably in shock. Castiel made soft sounds and nuzzled against Dean's mating mark, trying to calm and comfort the omega. He ran his hands down Dean's body and held his stomach, trying to assure himself that it was okay.

Yells sounded in the distance, making the pair tense. They came again.

Not too far away, Castiel could make out the blue uniforms of the police. He relaxed and Dean relaxed with him.

"Here!" Castiel yelled, though he didn't know if the police officers could hear him. He took Dean's hand and started walking towards them. They ignored the bodies on the ground.

Before they reached the officers, Castiel paused and kissed Dean. He had been so worried.

Everything after was a bit of a blur. Several officers walked them back to the house while a few others went to inspect Alastair and the other alpha.

The police drove them down to the hospital, where Sam, Gabriel, Jack, and Lady were waiting. Dean's hand was tended to and the baby was checked over. Once they had been taken care of, the police took their statements.

It would be a couple of days until they could go back home. They had to replace a lot of the furniture and clean everything up, but until then they would be staying with Gabriel.

Jack had a melt down, the poor pup, and could only be consoled by Castiel and Dean.

Sam gave them the rundown: three men had forced their way into their home, Sam had managed to slam the door on one of their fingers, making it bleed, he had fought with the other one and was able to knock him out but the one with the busted finger had hit Sam with one powerful swing and Sam had gone down, Sam had found Jack and taken him outside just as the police were arriving, Sam told the police everything he knew and then drove down to the hospital with Jack and Lady. Alastair was dead, though Michael and the other two random alphas would be going to prison. Seeing that they had broken into Castiel's home and had attacked another alpha, a pup, and a pregnant omega, they would likely be going away for a long time.

Dean revealed himself to be Alastair's former omega and explained how he escaped with Jack and Castiel had saved them, and that Dean had been too scared to go to the police and so they hadn't said anything. Everyone was sympathetic towards Dean, so it went without consequence.

They were relatively lucky. Their injuries were not life threatening, and no one had been killed, except for Alastair but Castiel couldn't deny he was pleased about that.

A few days later, when Castiel, Dean, Jack, and Lady were finally able to go back home, they spent the night all together on Castiel and Dean's king-sized bed.

Jack fell asleep on Castiel's chest and Dean snuggled up against Castiel's side, and Castiel thought that, maybe for the first time, all was well.

this is what Dean did with Castiel btw (Dean did what the lower one did)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I didn't really read over this because I really wanted to just post it already... hopefully there's not too many mistakes 
> 
> guys the only experience I have with animal fighting is from reading Warriors (the cat books) so if the fights seemed a bit cat-like, I apologize lol... also hopefully they were clear I don't really know how to write fights
> 
> look at Dean being all tough and vicious what a guy... he may be a bit haunted now but Alastair is dead so that's what matters lol
> 
> this week was ROUGH man like I had a project that took all Sunday and Tuesday to do which meant I had only Thursday to study for my midterms and I decided the first one wasn't as important as the second one so I spent most of Thursday studying for the second one and then as I took the first one today the second one got postponed until Monday like oof
> 
> okay that's really all I have to say for today I think lol ... oh I totally forgot to say this last week but happy Mother's Day!!! 
> 
> let me know what you guys think :)   
> -cap out-


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural 
> 
> Last chapter :(

"Say cheese!" Castiel called, rattling the toy.

Emma Gabriela Winchester-Novak looked at him and gave a big, gummy smile. Castiel hurriedly took the photo while she still smiled. It was good that he had done so, because not five seconds later Emma made a face and then started to cry softly.

"Oh hush." Dean cooed. He bounced her a bit and faced her to him so she could see him making faces at her.

"I can't believe she's a year already." Sam marveled, reaching over to take her small hand.

"She's getting big." Gabriel said, his eyes misty.

"She's not _that_ big." Jack argued. "She's still littler than me."

"She probably always will be, bug." Dean said, reaching over to brush his hair with a hand. "We mean that she's bigger than she used to be."

Jack wrinkled his nose as he looked at her.

"I don't think so." He said. Then he turned away to play with his toys. Dean rolled his eyes while Castiel chuckled fondly.

"You get a lot of candy there, Jackie?" Gabriel asked as he crouched down next to Jack. Jack looked up at him and then held out his trick-or-treating bag for Gabriel to inspect. Gabriel let out a long whistle.

"An impressive stash there, kiddo." He said. "Almost rivals mine."

"No one has more candy than you, Unca Gabe." Jack said. "It's unhealthy."

Gabriel squawked and Sam laughed out loud.

"It seems that I've been leaving an impression on him." Sam said smugly.

"Don't leave too much of an impression, I don't want the kid eating rabbit food for all his life. A growing boy needs his meat." Dean said, fixing his brother with a faux glare.

Gabriel stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Whatever. These two were the cutest on the block."

"They were." Castiel agreed. For Halloween, Jack had dressed up as a beekeeper and Dean and Castiel had put Emma and Lady in bee costumes. Needless to say, the getup had been a hit around Gabriel's neighborhood.

Jack had enjoyed it much more than the previous year, when Dean had gone into labor and had effectively cancelled the trick-or-treating plans.

On the other hand, Gabriel had been absolutely _ecstatic_ that they really had had a "goblin" baby (Dean did not care for that term). Emma was nothing close to a goblin, though. She was a small and sweet baby. Castiel had been worried that Emma would be fussy, but she hardly ever was, and she was easily calmed. She had curly brown hair and green eyes and an adorable nose. Castiel loved to lightly poke her nose, it made her grin.

"Papa may I have a chocolate?" Jack asked, eyeing him hopefully.

"Not yet, Jack." Castiel said. "We're having cake."

Jack pouted but put his chocolate down. He turned so he was facing Emma and watched as she crawled around on her blanket and picked at toys. She sat back and then watched as Lady approached her. Lady sniffed her and Emma giggled and grabbed at her.

"No, Emma." Jack said, sitting down next to the younger pup. "You gotta be gentle."

He took her small hand to help her pet Lady. Lady licked her hand in response.

"Thank you for helping her, Jack." Castiel praised. Jack smiled at him.

"Ja!" Emma exclaimed. She clapped her hands. "Ja-Ja!"

"Yes, Emma." Jack said, tickling her sides so she squealed. "My name is Jack!"

"Okay, time for another picture." Dean declared. He moved Jack and Emma so that Emma was on his lap and his arms were around her. Jack did as he was told without a fuss. He'd been so good since Emma's birth, not complaining or crying about it once. He loved being a big brother.

"Smile!" Dean said. Jack grinned up at him, his missing tooth prominently displayed.

"Okay, good." Dean took several photos and the moved his phone down. "You two are adorable."

"Da!" Emma said, arms waving. "Da!"

"Yes, baby." Dean said. He knelt next to their pups and pulled her into his lap. She stood with his help and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she turned around and looked at Castiel.

"Pa!"

Castiel smiled and joined them on the floor. Emma made her way over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Emma, I love you too." Castiel said, kissing her head. Her pup-scent was sweet and reassuring. Castiel caught Dean's soft gaze over Emma's head and returned it with one of his own.

"Alright, I think we've waited long enough for cake and presents." Gabriel said, standing. At Dean's nod, he disappeared into the kitchen to get the cake he'd made for Emma's birthday.

"Can I help her blow out her candles?" Jack asked. "Pretty please."

"Sure, bug." Dean said. Castiel picked Emma up and got her seated in her high chair. Jack stood next to her, and Castiel and Dean stood behind the both of them. Castiel leaned over to catch Dean's hand with his own. Dean glanced over at him and purred, briefly rubbing up against Castiel's chest, a move that had Castiel rumbling in response.

Gabriel came back out with the cake, a tiny jack-o-lantern made just for Emma (another cake had been made for the others, so that Emma could demolish this one). He and Sam sat at the sides and they all took out their phones to record.

They sang Happy Birthday to Emma, who clearly did not know what was going on but still seemed happy to get the attention, then they tried to get her to blow out the single candle. It was a bit nerve-wracking because they didn't want her to burn herself. But with Jack's help, the candle was blown out and safely disposed of.

"Okay, honeybee." Castiel said, gesturing to the cake. "Yum-yum!"

Emma grabbed the cake with both hands and then shoved it into her mouth. Her hands stilled and her eyes widened momentarily, then she continued to shovel cake into her mouth with her hands. She got frosting all over her. It was adorable.

As Emma made a mess, Gabriel and Dean began to serve out slices of the other cake so that they too could enjoy it. Lady got some special dog-appropriate cake that Gabriel had found a recipe for. They all munched away happily and Castiel marveled at the fact that they would never truly have to worry again, not since Michael had killed by some other inmates in prison. Naomi wasn't even a threat anymore, she was too preoccupied with restoring the company's image.

"They grow up so fast." Dean sighed, drawing Castiel's attention. He grew concerned when he saw wetness in Dean's eyes

"Love?" He asked.

Dean only smiled at him and waved a hand. "Just remembering how she was when we first brought her home. So tiny. We're going to blink and she's going to be a teenager."

A sort of bittersweetness filled Castiel chest, making him want to cry too.

"Aw, Cas." Dean said, squeezing his hand. "It's okay, babe. Besides, this doesn't have to be the only time we experience. Whaddya say, Cas, you up for a round three?"

Castiel purred and pressed a fierce kiss to Dean's lips.

"With you, love, anything."

Dean's eyes wetted all over again. Castiel looked back around their little family. Jack was trying to wipe Emma's face while Emma was trying to paint Jack's hair with frosting. Sam and Gabriel sat together, eating their cake. Lady jumped up and around the room in case some food dropped.

It was absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thank you guys so much for sticking with this fic for so long... to be honest I didn't expect it to get many hits, but I'm really glad that you guys liked it... I hope this final chapter was satisfying
> 
> writing this fic has been an absolutey amazing experience for me and I'm truly sad that the end is come, but also optimistic for new fics to write : ) 
> 
> Thank you for all your kind words and your encouragement... I don't respond to every comment because, for a writer, I'm really bad at saying thank you.. but really each comment/kudo/hit has made my day and I am so happy I get to share this with all you people
> 
> I will be starting another ABO fic called The Manny... posting the first chapter right after this so keep an eye out for that if you're interested
> 
> once again... thank you so much for your support
> 
> -cap out- 
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think? I just love the whole omega dean on the run with alpha cas in self-isolation wbu  
> probably slow-to-update but we'll see  
> comments and kudos nourish my soulless body  
> -cap out-


End file.
